Fitz is Her McDreamy
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: Fitz finally lets Olivia go and something serious starts happening to her. She has to seek out the help of of Dr. Derek Shepard and Meredith Grey. Only they can save her. Without their help and she will never to be able to with the man she loves. But will it in time? Afterwards she will need everyone's help so her and Fitz can have their happy ending. Trailer for story on you tube.
1. Letting you go

I** have no claims to the show Scandal. Neither do I own any of the characters, places, etc. They all belong to the truly talented Shonda Rhimes. I didn't think that another show could steal my heart like Grey's Anatomy did, but I was SO wrong and happy about it.**

**This is my first fan fiction. I have never done anything like this before. Ever since I found this site a few weeks ago my mind has been going crazy with ideas. I decided for my first one I would do a crossover story merging my first love Grey's Anatomy with Scandal. That way I can have both "McDreamy" and Fitz in the same story. Talk about eye candy. Hope you all enjoy.**

**There is also a trailer on you tube for this story. I did not create it. It was created for me as a belated christmas gift by my good friend and 'OLITZ' soulmate THUNDERBRAT. The video is the same title as this story. Check it out...it's good and a good peek into this story.**

**Leave me comments cuz they make my smile. Peace, Love and Pumpkins….;-)**

**Chapter 1…Letting You Go…**

Olivia had been pacing back and forth in her office when her phone rang. It was Cyrus, "Our place 15 minutes." As she walked into the restaurant she noticed that he wasn't there yet. She gave the hostess her name and was seated. She played with her cell phone and noticed that the restaurant became very quiet. At that moment she looked up and saw the secret service walk in. "Oh great now what, she thought." She obviously knew it was Fitz but why was he meeting her here of all the places. At least it was public and she would have to keep her emotions somewhat in check.

As Fitz walked in he saw Olivia sitting at the table. She looked annoyed but beautiful. As he got closer to her, his heart began to race and a sadness grew over him. He knew what he was about to do but he wasn't sure he had the strength or will power to get the words out.

"One of your people could have told me this over the phone." She said.

"I wanted to see you."

"Why what's the point?"

"I am going to the G8 tonight. I wanted to know if you wanted to hitch a ride on Air Force One," Fitz said with a smirk that could have melted the polar ice caps. God she loved it when he smirked at her like this.

Olivia breathed in deep and SO BADLY wanted to say yes but didn't. "I don't see how there can be a future here. Where is this going? Besides me joining you in the mile high club, seriously where is the going?"

"You must really hate me, for falling in love with you," Fitz said trying to hold the tears back. Olivia looked at him with shock. She wanted to say , "Because from the moment I met you, you captured my heart, and soul. I didn't believe in love at first sight until that day," but she just looked him.

"Okay fine. We're done I am letting you go. You go your way. I go mine." I am not going to break down I can do this Fitz thought. I got the words out. But this is SO not what want.

"What?" Oh My GOD! He's listening to me. He's actually letting me go..WTF. What the heck was I thinking? Olivia thought…I mean I know I asked him to but I didn't think he would actually do it. Holy shit!

"I mean I'm married, with a new baby the way. It's not fair to you, Mellie or the country. This is for the best right?" Fitz said so HOPING that she would say no and tell him that she wanted to be with him no matter the cost. But she just looked away. He knew that he was hurting her but this is what SHE WANTED.

All Olivia could get out was "Right." But in her heart she was crying.

After the "official break up" they both just sat and stared a while not saying anything. When he was getting ready to leave she finally got up the strength, grabbed his hand, and said "One Minute." She could feel the tears in her eyes but stopped herself.

Fitz stopped. Olivia looked back up at him again and said "One Minute, please." He was so shocked that he sat back down. He felt like his heart was going to come out of his chest and fall onto the table into a million pieces with hers.

As they sat staring into the others eyes, Olivia did something that only surprised Fitz but herself. She reached up and touched his cheek. Fitz almost pulled away but stopped himself. They both knew they were in public even though the restaurant was empty. If this was IT, then she wanted their last parting to be like this, not him just walking away. She kept her hand there and he almost raised his hand to hers but she moved away before he could touch her.

After Olivia placed her hands back in her lap, she put her head down because she could not watch him walk away. Fitz watched her for another few seconds then finally got up and walked away. Each one of the steps he took, a piece of his heart broke and fell onto the ground like rose petals. Her heart went with him also and she knew that it wasn't coming back and whole and healed anytime soon.

She sat at the table and began to cry almost uncontrollably. About thirty minutes later her head began to hurt. She had gotten headaches before but nothing like this. She thought it was just due to what happened, took some med's and left the restaurant.

By time she hit her office her headache was better but the pain still lingered. Edison came in which made things worse but luckily he didn't push anything. He knew she was upset about "someone" but didn't ask. He knows Olivia will only confide in him when she is good and ready, as do her "gladiators."


	2. Chapter 2 More than just Headaches

Chapter 2…More than just "Headaches"

Over the next few weeks her headaches had gotten extremely worse. She thought they were migraines but she had never had them before. Finally she knew something else was going on when she gave her "gladiators" a job, and repeated herself about three times. She actually forgot what she had told them to do. Then she felt herself getting dizzy and just about passed out. Thank goodness she was not alone and Huck and Harrison were there. They finally made her call the doctor, which she didn't want to do, but caved in to their demands. She kept insisting she was fine but everyone including her knew otherwise. She even had trouble focusing on her computer screen and her vision was getting blurred.

She told her doctor about her symptoms and he scheduled some tests for her at the hospital the next day. Abby and Quinn decided to go with her just incase "the great Olivia Pope" decided to back out. They even took her cell phone away so she couldn't take a call while waiting for her MRI, CAT scan.

After the tests were completed the doctor told her that the results would be in a few days and she made a follow up appointment. Abby and Quinn cleared their schedules to make sure they could be with her.

For Fitz these few weeks seemed to go by quickly. He went to the G8 summit in Japan which got his mind off of what happened with Olivia. He wanted to call her but he knew she probably wouldn't talk to him. Tears came into his eyes when he thought of her "One Minute" plea and how she touched his cheek before he walked away from her. How he wanted to go back to her and tell her how wrong he was for letting her go and was not going to no matter what he said. Their love was worth fighting for no matter what the cost.

Once back at the White House he kept himself busy with meeting after meeting. After all he had to be the "Man of the People" and the "man she voted for" now. He knew that this is what she wanted him to be. He was destined to be great. The problem was he needed her to be great. Without her he just went to the motions.

A few days later Olivia got her call from her doctor to come in for the results of the tests. She could tell by his voice that something was wrong because his tone sounded important. Abby and Quinn sat with her in the waiting room. A few moments later the doctor called her inside with the results.

"Miss Pope. Please sit down. I got the results of your tests," the doctor said. The doctor really didn't want to sugar coat it but had to get it out.

"Well what did you find? What has been causing my headaches, dizziness, blurred vision and memory problems?"

"There's no sugar coating it Miss Pope. You have a brain tumor."

At that precise moment all Olivia's hopes and dreams went out the window. Would she ever to be to tell Fitz how much she truely loved him before she was gone forever? Her heart began to race she hit the floor unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting into Fixer Mode

Chapter 3…Getting into Fixer Mode

"OVIVIA! OLIVIA wake up?" Abby is yells at the top of her lungs in the doctor's office. Quinn is next to her shaking like an earthquake. "I swear Liv I can't handle you unconscious and Quinn freaking out!"

"Ummm, what happened?" Olivia says.

"Well the doc just told you that you had a brain tumor and you collapsed on the floor. You okay?" says Abby.

"I thought it was all a bad dream. I guess I was wrong. Where is the doctor now?"

"He went to check on another patient he should be back any minute now. Don't try to get up or anything. The doc wants you to lay here until he gets back." Quinn finally speaks up, as the door opens and the doctor comes back.

"I see that Miss Pope is awake and lucid. Are you okay?" said her doctor.

"Um let's see, I have been having headaches. I come to you for an exam and you TELL ME that I HAVE A BRAIN TUMOR, what do you think? Yes I am just flipping fantastic." She takes in a deep breath. "Sorry about that, where do we go from here?"

"Your tumor is located in the Cerebrum of your brain. To be exact in the Frontal and Occipital lobes. Your Frontal lobe controls your controls thinking, planning, judgment and movement. The occipital lobe controls your eye sight. The tumor is in the middle of these two areas. But I am going to send your file to the best neuro-surgeon in the country. He did a clinical trial on this type of tumor and is the best out there. He is in Washington State. You will have to fly out there as soon as possible to meet with him and his wife."

"Who is this doctor," Olivia says giving Quinn and Abby that look that she's about to go into "Gladiator" mode.

"Dr. Derek Shepard and Dr. Meredith Grey. They work out of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. I made you an appointment for Friday. You must go Miss Pope. This is serious and could kill you."

"Yes doctor. I will be there. Friday is fine. This gives me time to make sure my office is running smoothly before I leave. Thank you and sorry about me yelling at you."

"It's understandable. Let me know where you decide to do the surgery and I will make sure I am available to help out in any way possible."

/

Once Abby, Quinn and Olivia got back to the office she went into full "Fixer" mode. Olivia sat down with everyone and told them what was going on. She also thanked Abby and Quinn for being with her when she got the news. Now it was time for her to be a "Gladiator in a suit" that would probably turn into a hospital gown and whip this things butt!

"Harrison. I want you to dive into this Dr. Shepard's past and find out anything and everything possible. I want his personal history, any divorces, family, where he worked before Seattle Grace, how many tumors like mine has he worked on and anything else you deem fit."

"Anything specific I am looking for," asked Harrison.

"Yes make sure this guy is the best because if he going to be cutting into my brain I want to make sure I come back as Olivia Pope not some crazy person. Get my meaning?" Harrison nooded.

"Abby. Look into his wife Meredith Grey. Personal, professional, how long have they been married, any children, you name it. Also check if she has any skeletons in her closet that could hurt me. I am sure she's good but I am not taking any chances." Abby nooded and took off.

"Huck and Quinn. I want to check into anything suspicious in them working together. I want all the info can get on his medical cases, surgery success rate, death rate, and most of all this new treatment him and Dr. Grey developed. Oh please put this is "our language" so I can understand what your talking about. I don't have a medical degree." Olivia actually smiled at that.

"Okay people let's get a moving and a shaking it. I need this info by tomorrow because I leave for Washington state the day after and I want to be prepared. Oh one more thing, if Cyrus Beene or anyone from the white house comes looking for me DO NOT tell them where I have gone. I will be back by Monday morning."

"Why?" Quinn asks. "Well I don't need this type of info to get into the wrong hands and getting to F…the President."

"Um Olivia what are we missing here…We know you used to work for him but why would you think he would care?" said Harrison. Olivia tried to play it off but Huck had a hunch about her and Fitz and she wasn't ready to tell everyone else yet.

"Just if anyone comes looking for me. I went to home on a family emergency. Okay." Everyone nodded

/

Olivia finally had to a chance to sit down and think about everything that had happened in this last 24 hours. Earlier that day she was thinking about Fitz and what he was doing. Did he miss her as much as she missed him? How she yearned to be in his arms right now. How she wished he was there telling her that she wasn't going to die and that they would be together no matter what.

What really made the tears start to come was the fact that if something went wrong and she died, Fitz would never know how much she truly loved him. That she never wanted him to let her go, EVER. He was her heart, mind, body and soul. She had to tell him BEFORE she had the surgery. So that night she decided the day before her surgery she would go to the white house and see Cyrus. Give him her file, and all the info on her tumor that Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey would give to her.

She also knew that if Fitz found out before hand he would probably loose it. He had so much weight on his shoulders and she didn't want this to add to it. She loved him so much that she wanted to spare him the pain of possibly loosing her. But if the surgery didn't go well then he would need help saying good-bye. Olivia decided just incase she didn't have enough time to see Cyrus, she would write a letter to Fitz and have Huck do something "special" for him. (Sorry not saying.)

She told herself that if she saw HIM, looked into his blue-grey eyes she would melt her on the spot and she may not being able to tell him the truth. It had to be Cyrus. She hated to trust him but she had too. He was her mentor after all. A father to her. Olivia was hoping that he would step back into that roll.

/

Meanwhile back at the White House Fitz was attempting to keep himself busy. He tried his hardest not to think about his Livie. He hadn't seen her on the news. Fitz found himself missing her more and more and had no clue what he was going to do. Yes he was the Leader of the Free World but how was he expected to do this job without her. She was his rock. His salvation. His air when he couldn't breathe. She made everything in his life have meaning and without her nothing seemed right. But he would keep pushing on because he let her go. Why did she want him to do it he wondered? At that moment Cyrus entered the Oval Office.

"Morning Mr. President. How are you today?" Fitz didn't answer. He just looked out the window.

"Sir, are you all right? You haven't been the same since arriving home last month after the G8. Did something happen with you and Olivia?' Cy knew it was the case but he hadn't mentioned it till now.

"Cy, I did something so stupid. I let her go. I know I had to but GOD I didn't want to. I know you don't approve of what her and I feel for each other but dang, I LOVE HER! She's the other half of me. She makes me the better man. The man she campaigned for and got elected. How can I do this job without her Cy?"

Cyrus was so shocked he didn't say anything at first. He walked up to Fitz at the window and said "Sir, I am always on your side. Olivia has always been a force to be reconned with every since I met her. She always jumped into something head on not feet first. She always follows her gut, something I admire. She helped get you elected because you had that special something. She sees that in you Sir. Be the man she voted. The man she loves. They say if you love something set it free and if it comes back it's meant to be." Fitz just starred at him with this statement.

"Cy do you know something you're not telling me?"

"I saw her a few weeks ago and I know the Senator has been asking her out. I asked her why she couldn't say yes. Her response was because "All Roads Lead to Fitz." I could tell she was in gladiator mode but she's in pain like you Sir. In time maybe the roads will you both back to each other. But right now this is where you are needed and both of you know that."

"Cyrus. Thank you."

"For what Mr. President?"

"For letting me know that maybe in another lifetime we will have a chance to be together and giving me the hope. I guess I need to go be the man she voted for now huh." Said Fitz straightening out his tie.

"Yes sir." And off they both went to work.

Little did they both realized that in a few shorts weeks everything would be put to the test and both men would have to decide what is worth fighting for.


	4. Ch 4Derek Shepard (McDreamy) & Dr Grey

**Okay my little Pumpkins I am finally going to introduce you to Derek and Meredith. Both are the key characters of Grey's Anatomy. Also incase there is anyone that does not know, Jeff Perry (Cyrus) played Thatcher Grey, Meredith's father on Grey's. And Kate Burton (VP Sally Langston) played Meredith's mother Dr. Ellis Grey. It's almost like one big happy family reunion. Lol…enjoy and here goes nothing. ;-)**

Chapter 4: Dr. Derek Shepard (Mc Dreamy) and Dr. Meredith Grey

Olivia boarded her flight out of DC late afternoon. Before she left she called Stephen. After getting over the initial shock of the news he made plans to come back to DC the day of her surgery and to help her recovery, and after her release from the hospital.

While on the plane she read over all the files Abby, Quinn, Harrison and Huck gave to her on Dr. Derek Shepard and Meredith Grey.

Derek's file read like this; _Dr. Derek Christopher Shepard. Age 45 Lives in Seattle Washington. Head of Neuro Surgery at Seattle Grace, Mercy West Hospital. Married to Dr. Meredith Grey daughter of the world know surgeon Dr. Ellis Grey. One daughter, Zola. Zola is an adopted child from Africa. 18 months of age. Dr. Shepard has three sisters and he's the only boy. He grew up in New York where he went to college and medical school. At a young age he watched his father get shot in front of him. It was a mugging and his father refused to give the man his watch. The watch was a gift from his mother._

_At medical school he met Addison Forbes Montgomery. They were married for 10 years. They divorced because he caught her in bed with his best friend Dr. Mark Sloan who is now deceased. Mark died from injuries he suffered from a plane crash in May 2012. His surgery death to survival rate is over 75 percent. He became the known as the tumor destroyer after in 2008 him and his wife discovered a new way of treating inoperable tumors (_like Olivia has_.) _

_Dr. Shepard was the chief of surgery at the hospital from 2009-2010. On his first case being the new top "gladiator" in town the wife of a Mr. Clark went into a coma. She was brain dead and had to be taken of the machines. Mr. Clark blamed Derek for his wife's death among some of the other staff and a shooting occurred. Derek was shot in the heart and following this incident he resigned. _

_Derek also loves coffee ice cream, fishing, fast cars, and is extremely dedicated his work and family. He IS the BEST neuro-surgeon the in country. Oh and he loves ferry boats. _Olivia read that and smiled and did a chuckle.

"Now onto Dr. Grey's file." Her file reads as follows; _Dr. Meredith Grey, Age 42, Lives in Seattle Washington. Daughter of Thatcher and Dr. Ellis Grey. The same Ellis Grey that won the Harper Avery award for the "Ellis Grey" method. Her mother died in 2007 due to a heart problem. Her father, Thatcher, lost his second wife due to a complication arising from the hic-cups. Meredith was part of the team that cared for her. She also has two sisters. Alexis Grey who is now deceased. She died due to injuries from a plane crash. Yes the same crash that claimed Mark Sloan._

_Married to Dr. Derek Shepard. She's an attending surgeon at Seattle Grace, Mercy West Hospital in general surgery. One daughter, Zola. She suffered a miscarriage the day of the shooting at the hospital. (_WOW, Olivia though_.) She worked side by side with her husband on creating the "Shepard Method" for treating inoperable tumors. It was her idea and technique. (__**Will discuss later on**__.)_

_She attended college and medical school in Boston. Her mother Ellis Grey also had Alzeimer's disease. Meredith and Derek were working on a clinical trial for Alzeimer's but got black-listed by the FDA. She tampered with the triail to help one of the patients. Nothing she did changed any of the data but she did switch the placebo's and control around. Because of this her and Derek cannot do any trials for the FDA anymore. (_That could be useful..thought Olivia.)

/

After the plane landed, she got her bags, and checked into the hotel. Seattle was a very pretty city she thought. On her way to the hospital she took in all the local sites. As her car pulled up to the hospital her heart began to race. She went to the desk and asked for Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey. Both were paged and arrived about 5 minutes later. Everyone introduced themselves and Olivia was walked to a conference room.

Olivia was taken back at how much Derek reminded her of Fitz. He has ice blue eyes and a real nice head of hair. He was not as tall as Fitz but he did have that commanding presence. Meredith was shorter , blond, with lighter blue/hazel eyes. She was definitely not intimated by Olivia and new her stuff.

"Miss Pope, your doctor in DC faxed us a copy of your medical records. Luckily for you, he did most of the lab work, and tests needed. We may have to do another MRI before surgery to see if the tumor has grown any larger however." Said Derek.

"As you know the tumor you have is located in the Cerebrum of your brain. To be precise, the Frontal and Occipital lobes. Due to its location its extremely hard for it to be removed. It we were to remove it, you would have difficulty walking, talking, and seeing. Our approach is something different and we are some of the only doctors in the country that do this type of surgery."

"Okay Dr. Shepard and Grey, what exactly are you going to be doing to my brain then? If you can't cut it out, what are you going to do?" said Olivia.

"We are going to inject a live virus into your tumor. Once the virus is inside the tumor it will start to shrink it. This virus only attacks the tumor not any other part of your brain. No healthy brain tissue will be affected," said Meredith.

"What are the side effects I mean besides me not waking up?"

"Besides a headache, your speech pattern may slow down. You not be able to talk right away. Your vision could be blurry for a while, and you could have some paralysis in your legs or arms until the tumor starts to shrink. Also if we do not operate soon you could start having seizures." Said Derek.

"I did my research and I read about your clinical trial and the last patient you worked on was Beth Monroe. She could not move her right arm. You injected this virus into her brain, and when she woke up she was able to move it. She was your success story. So I guess I am next on that list." Olivia mentioned.

Meredith and Derek were surprised at this statement. "My you did your homework then Miss Pope."

"Yes Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey I did. It's part of my job."

"Not to change the subject but didn't you work in the white house? I remember seeing you on the TV at press conferences for the President. How exciting. You also helped President Grant get elected. You worked on his campaign." Said Meredith.

Olivia felt strange talking about Fitz but she was cordial. "Yes I used to work in the White House, but I opened my own law firm now in DC. Speaking of that, my surgery has to be in DC. All my friends are there and if something were to go wrong I would want them to have the access needed for my care."

"That is highly irregular but our chief if surgery can clear it with the hospital there it shouldn't be a problem." Said Derek.

"We will schedule your surgery for a week from today if that gives you enough time. The tumor should not grow too much bigger in a week's time. You must be at the hospital the day before for lab work, a new MRI and CAT scan, and blood work. Dr. Grey and I will also be arriving the day before to help with this process," said Derek.

"Thank you." Said Olivia.

Derek and Meredith were about to leave the room but Meredith decided to stay behind.

"Miss Pope is there ANY other reason why you want the surgery to be in DC? I know you said so your friends and family could be there to help but I don't think you're telling us everything?"

Olivia was shocked at this statement. "Well there is someone. He's very important to me Dr. Grey and if I had the surgery here it would be almost impossible for him to get to be with me in time without much difficulty."

"Ah so there's a significant other? Why couldn't he come with you today?" Meredith asked.

"He has a very important job and it keeps us apart. I am not even sure why I am telling you this Dr. Grey but my gut says I can trust you. If I were to die and this man could not be with me it would destroy him. I haven't even told him about this yet. I am going to tell him when I get back to DC. He's the ONE if you get my meaning. How would you tell him something like this?"

"Well loving someone is not an easy thing. But be honest with him and let him know above all else that you love him. Ask for his forgiveness in keeping this from him and I hope things work out. Derek and I had some really rough patches for a time but we finally were able to get together. I wish you the best Miss Pope and good luck. If you need to talk, please call. Derek and I will see you next week."

"Dr. Grey…thank you." Said Olivia

As Meredith left the room her curiosity spiked. She did not know a lot about Olivia Pope, but one thing was certain. Whomever this man was, he must be her "McDreamy." After all she did work for the President of the United States, and he is good looking. She wondered what man could top that. Little did Meredith and Derek realize that the President is her "McDreamy" and they discover that soon enough.

**/**

**Get ready ladies…it's going to get good and a little hairy and scary after this….**


	5. Ch 5The Biggest Risk of All

**Okay here's the part of my tale where Liv finally tells Fitz and Cyrus was has going on with her. IT's going to get a little crazy, scary and a wild ride so hold onto your sweet tea's ladies cuz here we go….**

**Peace, Love and Pumpkins…;-)**

Chapter 5: The Biggest Risk of All

Olivia was back in DC and surprisingly had a good trip to Seattle. Dr. Grey was easy to talk to and she trusted her gut when it came to her. Plus Dr. Shepard was nice on the eyes. He so reminded her of Fitz. His hair, and those ice blue eyes. If Dr. Shepard wasn't happily married and she wasn't so blindly in love with the Leader of the Free World, she could see herself going for him. Then she thought some more and realized "_How come all the men I find drop dead gorgeous are married, have an impossible job they can't get away from, and have great hair and super sexy eyes? Snap out of girl! He's married (both of them) and your heart belongs to Fitz. Dr. Shepard may be the best neuro-surgeon but he can't hold a candle to the Leader of the Free world who happens to have your heart!" _

When she got back to the office Stephen was already there. "Stephen why are you here already?" Olivia asked.

"Well once you told me what was going on I decided to come out early. Plus I know you Liv. Have you told "him" yet?" Stephen asked.

"NO, not yet. I am planning on going to the White House the day before to talk to Cyrus. I have no idea how I am even going to tell him Stephen. I am scared to death. Plus ever since going to Seattle I haven't been feeling well. I think the tumor grew more because I am getting tired faster, dizzy, and I am having a hard time thinking. Fitz is always on my mind. He let me go before he went to the G8 and how do I tell him now that I could be dying. He's is going to freak out. I don't want him to throw away everything he's worked for on me. I can't let him resign Stephen. For the first time in my life I am terrified."

"Liv, the only thing you can do is tell Fitz the truth. Cyrus can't be the one to tell him. YOU have to tell him. I know HE LOVES you. You are his world. I've seen the way he looks at you. If you die on him, he'll never be the same. Neither will any of us, but him especially. You make us all want to be better. Give him the choice Liv. You owe him and yourself that much. If I were him, which sometimes I wish I was, I would do anything to be with you. But you have to let him. Be a gladiator when you see him and tell him what has been going on. You have his heart in your hands Liv. Now what you do with it is up to you." said Stephen.

"But Stephen, what if he never forgives me. I made him let me go. I didn't want him too but he did it anyway. You told me before that I couldn't have him. What if he hates me for dying on him? What if he resigns and I die? What if I wake up and I can't walk, or even know who he is? What if…?" Her voice trails off.

"Liv, you have to give him the option to choose. The President of the United States LOVES YOU Livvie. You! Trust your gut and tell him the truth about this tumor, the surgery, risks and everything. If you don't then you will never forgive yourself." He hugs her now… "It's going to be okay Liv. I will go with you to the White house for support. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Plus if I forget what I am there or saying you can come to my rescue."

"Deal." And he hugs her again.

/

The next few days Olivia and her team were getting everything settled in the office. No new clients were picked up and she had everyone prepared. She spoke to Huck about the job she asked him to do for her and he said it was ready. He made something for her for Fitz and when she went to the White House she would have it with her. (Sorry still not saying.)

But in these last few days she felt worse. She had spoken to Dr. Grey and Shepard and they urged her to move her surgery up. "Look there is something I HAVE TO DO. I know you don't understand but if I don't do this I will regret it. I know I am literally putting my life on the line right now but this is SOMETHING I have to do."

"Okay Miss Pope, Dr. Grey and I will see you Thursday at the hospital. You must be there by 1:00pm."

"Got it and see you then."

/

It was "F" day. The day she was going to tell Fitz about her tumor. It was hard for her to shower, straighten her hair, get dressed, and even put her shoes on. She felt it difficult to move around. She got up the courage to call Cy.

"Cyrus Beene."

"Hi Cy…" Liv said.

"Liv I know he let you go. What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you Cy. It's important."

"Liv you don't sound okay. What is going on?"

"Look I can't get into it over the phone but I need your help with something. Please Cyrus it's important."

"Okay what time."

"How about noon in the rose garden?"

"Cy, really the rose garden?"

"Yes the rose garden. I will meet you at the gate."

"Oh Cyrus, please don't tell Fitz I am coming. At least not yet. Oh and I need an extra pass for Stephen. He's visiting."

"Ummm…okay."

Then they both hung up.

/

Olivia and Stephen arrived at the White House and Cyrus was waiting for him. She was holding onto Stephen walking in because it was hard for her to keep her balance. Cyrus could tell right away that there was something not right.

All three walked to the rose garden and Stephen walked far enough away so they could talk.

"Okay Liv, you look like hell. I know he ended it. What is this about? If he sees you he won't be able to focus the rest of the day." Cyrus said.

"Look there is no easy way to say this Cy, but I need to know that you'll be there for him no matter what."

"Why are you asking me that? You know I will Liv? Now what the hell is going on?"

She took a deep breath and told him EVERYTHING about tumor. Its location. When she found out. The surgery being tomorrow, and that she could die. Cy looked at her in shock. A tear came down his face.

When he was hugging, her Fitz asked where he was. His secretary told him that he was meeting Olivia in the rose garden. "What, why? I don't know Sir, but if you look outside you can see them." Cy's secretary said.

Fitz looked out the window and saw both Liv and Cy. Something was wrong. She didn't look okay and Cy was upset. Right away he went down to where they were.

/

"Look Cy, promise me that you'll be there for him if something goes wrong. Here is my medical record. Do not tell him until tonight. I have to get to the hospital. I am not okay. I can't have him see me this way." Liv pleaded.

"Olivia how can you expect me to keep this from him"

Right when he said that Fitz showed up. "Keep what from me Cy? Olivia why are you here? I let you go. Remember? You go your way, I go mine." Fitz said.

Olivia turned around and saw him there. She felt herself getting weak in the knees. She wasn't sure if it was the tumor or just being around him. "I wanted to see you." Liv said.

"Why what's the point?" Fitz said.

"Fitz I….I…am so sorry for everything. Please believe me." Her voice started to quiver.

Fitz knew something was wrong. "Liv, what didn't you want me to know?"

"I never wanted you to give me up Fitz. I didn't. I am so sorry for being so stupid."

Fitz was so surprised. He dreamed she would say this to him but he could see that she was shaking and scared. He walked closer to her. By the time she looked back up he was right in front of her. They were almost touching.

"I have to go Fitz. I have to get to the hospital. I...I…" she felt herself getting weak.

"Hospital why? What the heck is going on Olivia? You are scaring me." Fitz pulse was starting to race.

"Fitz you have to k-n-o-w. I came to tell you that…" her voice started to trail off.

"Livvie what's wrong?" Now he was starting to freak out. He put his hands on her arms.

Cy and Stephen knew something bad was going to happen.

She gathered all the strength she had left and reached up and touched his face. "Fitz, I….I….I. Love. You," and she collapsed in his arms unconscious.

**So talk about a tear jerker. But she finally told Fitz that she loves him. But is it too late for him to doing anything. We shall see. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging to long. Leave me comments because they make me smile.**

**Peace, Love and Pumpkins ;-)**


	6. Ch 5 half MER and DER Yummy goodness

**Extra Yummy goodness for Chapter 5**

**I wrote this as an addition to my last chapter. Due to the plane crash Meredith and Derek probably won't want to fly. This is how the great Olivia Pope "fixes" their problem. Thank you to "Thunder Brat" for pointing this out to me. **

**Chapter 5.2 Flashback to Liv still in Seattle talking to Meredith and Derek.**

Before Olivia left Seattle Grace, Mercy West hospital that day Meredith and Derek stopped her on her way out.

"Um, Miss Pope before you go, Derek and I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" Said Olivia.

"Well you fix things right? What exactly is a fixer?"

"A potential client comes to me with a problem. It can be anything. And I put my staff up to the task and make the problem disappear? Why do you ask?"

"Well, Miss Pope. I am sure you know that we were in a horrific plane crash last spring. My best friend died and so did Meredith's sister. I know we agreed to do the surgery in DC but I do not think Meredith or myself can get on a plane. How would you fix that?"

"Well getting you to DC by train would take too long. We don't want to go that route because you both would have to leave sooner. With both of you being surgeons I am sure that it would be harder for your chief of surgery to have you both gone that long. I have the means to get a private jet. Yes it's a plane but I can assure you if you want the pilot to land at any time he will do so. And I know you are doctors so you could probably get some good sedatives to help you relax. I will pay for the plane, and everything else to get you both out there." Said Olivia.

"You mean that if we want the plane to land, ANYWHERE or ANYTIME the pilot will land the plane." Meredith said looking shocked.

"Yes that is what I said. The pilot will let each airport know on the way if he has to make an emergency landing. We will send all of them the flight plan. We can even warn the control tower of the situation."

"Um, you can do that?" Derek said making a strange face.

"Yes. I have lots of powerful connections in the DC area and I have helped some airlines fix some problems before. To say the least they owe me and my staff. The airlines always said if I needed a favor they would help me out." Olivia said.

"Okay Miss Pope we will see how this goes. See you next Thursday at the hospital."

"Okay thank you."

"Oh one more thing Miss Pope. That mystery man of yours. Will we get a chance to meet him? I know you said he is extremely busy but I hope we can. He can't be as busy as the President of the United States right?" said Meredith.

"Maybe Dr. Grey. Not sure on that one yet? His schedule does not allow him to much free time." Said Olivia trying to keep a straight face.

"Well once he finds out out your surgery I am sure he will want to be there to support you. You are going to have brain surgery." Said Meredith.

"Yes I am sure he will do his best to be by my side. Is there anything else you need doctors?"

"No, see you next week?" Derek said.

Olivia leaves the room and heads to her hotel to relax.

"Derek, do you think we'll meet President Grant while we are there?" Mentioned Meredith.

"Why the heck would you ask that Meredith? That is a strange question."

"Well she helped get him elected, and she worked for him in the white house. Why not?"

"Do you think they are still friends or talk," said Derek.

"Don't know but she did play in huge part getting him into the White House. She was his communications director too. Who knows?"

"Meredith that is just silly. She left the White House to go do the job she does now. She probably hasn't spoken to the President since she left. I am sure they are still friends but it's not like he calls her all the time for advice or anything." Derek said.

"Okay, but it would be cool to meet him. He is nice on the eyes, and has a great head of hair just like my handsome husband."

"Yah, Yah Dr. Grey…I am sure. So you have the hots for the President now?" Derek said smiling.

"Oh no dear. But he is nice to look at. He's no McDreamy but **MCPREZZIE **on the other hand works!" Now Meredith was laughing.

"Mc Prezzie! Oh my gosh Meredith Grey Shepard, are you trying to make me jealous."

"Maybe. You are a neuro-surgeon you figure it out."

Then Meredith took off and Derek followed her into an on call room. Need I say more. ;-)

**So do you think Derek and Meredith will meet Fitz? We shall see?**

**I won't keep you hanging to long about Olivia collapsing in Fitz's arms. Next update soon I promise.**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins ;-)**


	7. Chapter 6 I Don't Care

**For this next section if I type in Bold lettering it will be Fitz talking. **Everyone else will be in regular lettering. I want to make this easier on the eyes and flow better. Thanks to those who left those comments for me. I don't want to give anyone eye pain reading this. I HAVE NOT changed anything. Content is the same. Sorry about the eye strain. ;-)

**Chapter 6: "I Don't Care."**

"**O-L-I –V-I-A! OH MY GOD OLIVIA WAKE UP? DON'T YOU LEAVE ME NOW? Cyrus, Stephen what the HELL is going on? Why is the LOVE OF MY LIFE in my arms unconscious? Livie, sweet baby wake up?" ** Fitz was being to cry. He couldn't understand what happened to her. She was always so strong and now she was in his arms not moving and her breathing was shallow.

"Mr. President, Olivia has a brain tumor. She found out a few weeks ago. She is due at the hospital for surgery. The doctor and his wife flew in today. She risked everything coming here today to tell YOU how she feels. Telling you how much she LOVES you Sir meant more than anything. Even her life. The doctors tried to get her to move the surgery up but she refused. She had to see you first. That is how much she LOVES and wants to be with you." Stephen touched Fitz's arm when he said this.

"**What? Liv has a brain tumor? Oh dear god! CY how long have you known?" **Fitz was so mad that if he wasn't cradling an unconscious Olivia in his arms he would have probably pushed him to the ground. He refused to let her go.

"Mr. President she came and told me everything right before she saw you. I had no idea she was sick even. She has not known very long Sir. I guess after you left for the G8 she started getting headaches. She went to her doctor and he informed her about the brain tumor. She flew to Seattle last week to meet the doctors who will be doing her surgery." Said Cy.

"**Cy, why did she wait to tell me? I could have been there with her for all the other tests. She's been going through HELL and I had no idea. She can't die. I will not survive if she dies. You hear me Olivia you are not going to die on me. I. LOVE. YOU. Please wake up sweet baby. Wake up the paramedics are on the way. I am not going to EVER let you go ever again. Livie, please open your eyes and look at me."**

As Fitz was saying this to her the paramedics at the White House were coming into the rose garden. He saw them coming and hoped by the time they got there she would be conscious. He kept cradling her in his arms, telling her how much he loves her, but she was not waking up.

But somehow Olivia knew she was in his arms. She could feel his heart beat through his suit. His arms wrapped around her. She could even feel the tears from his eyes when he kissed her trying to wake her. He told her over and over again **I Love You! **

"Mr. President you have to put her down?" said one of the paramedics.

"Mr. President. Sir. Fitz." When Stephen called him Fitz he looked up with tears. Cyrus was still kneeling on the other side of Olivia. He had never called him by his first name. Stephen figured even though it was inappropriate it would get is attention. If Fitz didn't let her go, his paramedics wouldn't be able to work on her. Fitz unwilling laid her on the ground. Ironically they were in "their" spot, which made Fitz freak out more.

The paramedics got quick to work and Cyrus called the hospital where Liv's surgery was going to be. The hospital helicopter got special permission to land on the grounds to get Olivia. The pilot needed permission obviously because he didn't want to get shot down. Thankfully the press had not heard yet or Mellie. That was the last thing Fitz needed but right now he didn't care. The love of his life was still lifeless on the ground not moving.

All of a sudden Liv's body began to shake. Cyrus, Fitz and Stephen stood in horror as the paramedics tried to get her to stop seizing. The pumped her with fluids, gave her oxygen, and gave her some anti-seizure medication. Tom and Hal were also witnessing this and had to hold Fitz back. Cyrus and Stephen weren't strong enough at this point. The paramedics got the seizure to stop just as the helicopter was getting ready to land.

By this time the press knew something was up. Fitz didn't care. He knew Cy and Mellie would have a fit. As the helicopter was about to land the paramedics had Olivia on the stretcher ready to be boarded. Olivia could hear the helicopter, and Fitz's screaming to go with her for the ride.

/

Olivia opened her eyes finally. "Fitz?"

It was like everything stood still when she said his name. The paramedics stopped and looked at one another. She turned her head and saw him yelling at Cy and Stephen. She said his name this time louder looking his way.

"FITZ!"

"**Olivia! Oh my god!" ** He pulled away from everyone and ran to her side. **"You're awake. Thank god. I thought I lost you." **He had tears in his eyes still. He held her hand and his and kissed it so gently. The paramedics were watching in shock.

"I am so sorry Fitz. I had to tell you what was going on. If I die, and you didn't know how much I love you. I am so sorry." Olivia could barely speak.

"**Shhhh. It's okay. I am here now and I am not going to let you go. Not EVER!"**

Cy and Stephen were watching Fitz stand over her. The press core was starting to show up now.

"Mr. President. Sir. We have to get her to the hospital. Please Sir, you have to let her go so we can get her there. Only one of you can ride with her to the hospital on the helicopter."

Before Fitz had the chance to say he was going Cyrus piped up. "Mr. President I will go with her. Nothing will happen to her. I swear this to you on my life. She will not die on my watch. She's not going to leave either one of us without a fight."

"Fitz it's okay. Go with your detail. I'll see you when you get there." Fitz wasn't moving. "FITZGERLD THOMAS GRANT." Olivia got out barely. "I love you. But if you let these paramedics get me on that helicopter I could have another seizure or worse. Please let them do their job."

He was shocked that she called him by all three names but he gave in. **"One Minute."**

"One Minute." Fitz put his forehead to hers and held it there looking into her eyes for the full minute. He went down to kiss her and she said "We're in public. The cameras."

"**I Don't Care." **He bent down. Kissed her with all the love he had for her in that kiss. In that moment he didn't care who saw that kiss. He made his mind up after the paramedics took her away that he was filling for a divorce. He would make an announcement after Olivia's surgery unless he waited to till after the baby was born. He wanted the country to know that this was the woman he loves. He was tired of living a lie and was not doing it anymore. Olivia almost died in his arms and there was no way he was going to live another day without her in his life by his side. She was never just a mistress to him. And after today he was going to make sure she became his wife.

Fitz, Tom, Hal and Stephen watched as Olivia got on board the helicopter. Cyrus assured everyone that she was going to be fine. Cyrus held the hand that Fitz gave to him and Fitz told him not to let it go. They all felt like they were never going to see her alive again.

By this time Mellie arrived wondering what the hell was going on. She saw Olivia being put on the helicopter and freaked out. Stephen and Fitz told her what happened. Mellie almost argued with Fitz about going to the hospital because of the press but he didn't care.

"**I am going Mel. You are just going to have to cope. Now go upstairs. Rub your belly and get out of my way! I am going to go be with Olivia." **

"Mrs. Grant I would listen to him if I were you. You should know by now that when it comes to Olivia the President does not pull any punches." Stephen piped in. She matched back up into the residence and prepared to go the hospital later once Fitz calmed down.

/

On the ride to the hospital Stephen called Abby, Huck, Quinn, and Harrion. He also told Fitz everything about the tumor and her surgery. All the risks and she may not wake up afterwards. He told him of Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey. At this point he gave Fitz Olivia's file so he could read it.

"**Oh dear god. This is risky. She may not be the same when/if she wakes up. To have her back then to loose her in again. I don't think I can handle that."**

"Mr. President, right now Liv needs you not only to be the man she voted and campaigned for but the man she loves. You have to be strong for her. She CHOSE you today over everything else. If she comes out of this alive, be all those things to her and more. She risked her life today for you. She's a gladiator and will beat this Sir.

"**Stephen ,thank you for being there for her when I couldn't be."**

"It was my pleasure. She means a lot to so many and she will beat this."

"Mr. President, Olivia's helicopter is landing now. Mr. Beene says she's stable. We should be there in about 5 minutes." Said Tom.

"**Thank you."**

"Sir when we arrive you know you can't just run and get out of your car. You must wait till the area is secure. Some agents are already securing where the Miss Pope will be brought into the hospital so you will have direct access to her right away. But I can't stress how important it is for you to wait to everything is secure. If you get hurt on the way inside and Miss Pope finds outs, you know she won't be happy with you."

"**Okay I get it. I'll be a good President and wait. Oh someone find this Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey. I want to meet them after I arrive. I am sure they are going to be working on Olivia but I must speak to them to find out what the heck is going on. This is going to be one first impression that they'll never forget."**

"Sir, they probably won't talk to you till she's stable."

"**It's fine Stephen. But they are not going to operate until they give me the heads up. Right now I am not the commander and chief. I am a man in love with an incredible woman who almost died in my arms today. I want to make sure they know what they are doing before they touch the love of my life."**

"I understand."

"**Oh Stephen. After what we went through today, no more Mr. President or Sir. Please call me Fitz.**

"Fitz it is." Smiled Stephen.

"Mr. President we're here." As the car stops and they prepare to go inside.

/

**Okay my little pumpkins what do you think? What are MER and DER going to do when Fitz storms in and demands to see them all presidential and stuff? Talk about a first impression. Do you think they'll realize that he's her McDreamy right away? How do you think Derek and Meredith will react to meeting the President? **

**Oh boy so many possibilities to choose from. Hope you like and I can't for wait "McDreamy" and "McPrezzie" to be in the same room. Now that can cheer up any hospital.**

**Leave me comments cuz they make me happy. **

**Peace, Love and Pumpkins. ;-)**


	8. Chapter 7 Fitz is Her McDreamy

**Chapter 7: FITZ is her MCDREAMY!**

The helicopter was being it's descent down on top of the hospital. Like Cy promised he held onto Olivia's hand the entire trip. She talked very little and just looked at her mentor with tears in her eyes. "It's going to be okay Liv. You are going to be fine and beat this stupid tumor. You're a gladiator. My gladiator. Hell your everyone's gladiator. I am very proud of you and he is so lucky that you love him the way you do."

"Cy" Liv uttered.

"No, I know with all this noise it's hard hear me but it needs to be said before we land. I saw the look at his face when you finally told him you loved him. It was like a dream. A totally unreachable dream that had come true. He could really have you and be President. That is till you collapsed in his arms. He FINALLY had you back and you almost died on him. ON ME!"

"Cy. I…" Her tears were coming down her cheeks now.

"He can be a great leader. But without you he just goes through the motions. You not only fight for your life Liv, but fight for your life with him. Mellie may be the first lady, but you're the first lady of his heart. YOU have his heart. I will not stand in the way of that. ANYTHING I can do to help you both I will do it. Starting with HER!"

"Cyrus Beene…Thank you."

"Oh all of you will sign a non-disclosure agreement of everything you saw and heard at the White House and now. Are we understood?" Everyone agreed and the chopper touched down on top of the hospital. Cyrus also informed Liv that Fitz and Stephen were about 5 minutes behind them. I guess Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepard should be ready for their first meeting with the President of the United States.

/

Derek and Meredith had been waiting for Olivia to check in at that hospital for over an hour now. She was late. But they had no idea why until they heard a page for them. When they reached the surgical floor they discovered it was Olivia landing on the roof. They got all her stat's from the paramedics on the helicopter.

"Olivia, it's Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey what happened?" As they wheeled her into the building from the roof.

"She was talking to someone and she collapsed. She became very weak, had a hard time concentrating, and fell down unconscious. She was out 15 minutes when we got to her. When we arrived she started to have a seizure. We gave her medication after giving her an IV, and the seizure stopped." Said one of the paramedics.

Meredith and Derek stopped the stretcher in her room. They had already began to take her vitals, check her IV, get her on fluids, temperature, and make sure she was stable.

"Where was she at when this happened?"

Cyrus spoke up. "The White House. I am Cyrus Beene the President's Chief of Staff. Miss Pope is a good friend of mine."

"The White House. Why was she there of all places?" Meredith said.

"Because she came to see me?" Fitz said. The agents cleared the floor and room before Olivia arrived. Meredith and Derek didn't see him standing there when they wheeled Olivia inside.

/

"OH MY GOD! DEREK is that who I think it is? HOLY SHIT!" Meredith said dropping everything she had in her hands.

"Ah, yes. Mer it is? It's nice to, a meet you Mr. President." There was a huge uncomfortable silence after this. Derek reached over and shook Fitz's hand.

"Meredith say something?" For the first time in a long time she was speechless. Here was the President standing a few feet away from her. She stood there dumbfounded. Olivia reached out and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Dr. Grey," Olivia said "the President is a good friend of mine that is why he's here. He doesn't bite." Fitz smiled.

Fitz put out his hand to Meredith. She took it shaking and said "Nice to meet you Sir. But may I ask why are you here with Miss Pope?"

Cyrus watched Fitz walk over to Olivia. Olivia was stable but her heart rate was starting to increase. Both Derek and Meredith noticed this. "Olivia, who caught you when you fell?" Derek asked.

"He did." Olivia said.

"Which one. Mr. Beene or the President."

Fitz had this huge smile on his face. Meredith looked at him. "You caught her! Mr. President she fell into your arms. How? Why? What did she say?"

Olivia was watching this all unfold on her bed. She was still fairly weak but knew what was going on around her. Meredith and Derek were REALLY watching how Fitz was acting towards her all of sudden. At that moment Fitz grabbed her hand and kissed it ever so sweetly. He then placed a kiss on her forehead and finally her lips.

"HOLY CRAP! HE'S YOUR MCDREAMY!" Squealed Meredith.

"Dr. Grey!" Said Derek in utter embarrasement.

"I'm her what?" said Fitz with a total look of confusion. Cyrus looked at Meredith like she was crazy and Olivia blushed.

"He's my what?" Olivia finally said.

"What the heck is a McDreamy?" Cyrus and Fitz asked in unison.

"Miss Pope don't you remember you told me about his guy who had an important job and had a hard time getting away. You said his job kept you two apart. If I remember right you also told me he was THE ONE. President Grant is that guy, the ONE. He's your MCDreamy. The perfect guy and I can see why?" Meredith couldn't believe that she actually said that out loud in front of Fitz no less.

Fitz gave her this cute smile back, blushed some and kissed Olivia again.

"Okay now that we cleared that up? I need you to tell me everything about her surgery. I know you two are the great but you are not touching her unless I am sure it's for the best." Fitz told them.

"Fitz. I did my homework Dr. Grey and Shepard ARE the best." Olivia said.

"That may be the case, but I am not taking any chances." Fitz said.

/

Dr. Grey, and Dr. Shepard explained to Cyrus and Fitz how they were going to inject a live virus into the tumor into her brain. Two long fiber optic tubes would be inserted into the tumor with the viral cocktail already inside. Then perfectly in sink the virus would be injected into her brain. Once the virus is inside the tumor it should start to shrink leaving all normal brain tissue unharmed.

"Side effects." Cyrus asked.

"She could have some memory loss. Her speech may be affected. Miss Pope could have a hard time walking. They are other variables aswell."

"Like?" Fitz dared to ask.

"Well her brain could swell on the table and she could die. She may not wake up after the surgery as well." Derek said.

Fitz then sat next to his Liv on the bed. He just had to be closer to her at that point. "Mr. President, that is the worse case scenario. This viral cocktail works and I have every confidence that Miss Pope will wake up.

"But will she still be my Olivia?" Said Fitz. Derek and Meredith watched how Fitz looked at her. Olivia was the love of his life and he was hers. Wow. Both were a little surprised at this but reassured everyone that it was the worse case scenario if Olivia didn't wake up.

"I am confident that this surgery will work and can save her. Our clinical trial proved that. Look since Miss Pope seems to have stabilized, and we have her on anti-seizure medication we'll give you some time alone. Plus I see that the press is outside swarming the hospital grounds. No doubt they know you are here Sir. Some of Miss Pope's staff are outside waiting for my wife and I come out and talk to them as well. I will let them know they can come in to visit her in a few hours. She needs her rest and time with you, Mr. President. We will be back in a few hours for her lab work and MRI." Said Derek.

"Dr. Shepard, Dr. Grey. Thank you." Said Fitz, shaking both their hands.

"It's our pleasure and it's an honor to meet you Sir." Both Meredith and Derek said.

"Miss Pope you are one lucky lady. We'll see you in a few hours. Page if you need anything but something tells me you have everything you need right here." Said Meredith.

"Thank you." Olivia said very sleepy. By now Fitz had his arm underneath her, and her head was resting on him.

Cyrus, Dr. Grey and Shepard left the room. Fitz of course refused to leave her side and Cyrus knew better than to ask him too. He knew that if any of the press got a picture of him kissing her at the white house it would be a press bonanza. He could see the headline **"President Grant kisses dying mistress!" (Thanks chocolate 1…I Love it!) **He would think of something to say later on at why Fitz was here.

**/**

"I. LOVE. YOU. Try to sleep and I will be right here holding you in my arms when you wake up." Fitz told her as her squeezed her even tighter to him.

"I love you too. I am sorry for everything."

"Look at me. It's okay. Just don't scare me like this ever again. Right now I am not the man of the people. I am yours heart, mind, body and soul. If you'll have me Livie." Fitz said lifting her chin up to look in her eyes.

"How can I say no to that? You are my McDreamy you know. But I think McPrezzie is better." She was now giggling.

"Ha Ha very funny. Mc-Whatever is it. Right now I am the man that loves you. The commander and chief too I may add and I say go to sleep."

"Okay." Liv smiled and drifted off to sleep at perfect peace in his arms.

/

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I did my best. I tried to not place any medical terms because frankly I am not sure how I would word it. I felt it was important to for Olivia to be stable when Fitz meet Meredith and Derek. I hope I was right. Next chapter will be about her actual surgery and what happens during it.**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins. ;-)**

**Leave me comments cuz I may update sooner. ;-)**


	9. Chapter 8 Precious Moments

**This chapter was going to be about her actual surgery but I decided to write it about how all her staff finds out about them and how their relationship is received by everyone. How do you think her gladiators will take it? Enjoy. Liv's surgery is the next chapter.**

Chapter 8. Precious Moments

Derek and Meredith were talking to Abby, Stephen, Harrison, Quinn and Huck outside Liv's room. Both doctors told them what transpired at the White House. Meredith and Derek had an idea that only Stephen knew about their relationship.

"Well who is in there with her now? Why can't we see her?" Said Abby.

"Right now Miss Pope needs some rest. If you like to wait down in the conference room we can go over her surgery. She is stable and in good hands at the moment." said Derek.

"Then why is the President's Chief of Staff, Cyrus Beene here?" mentioned Quinn. "It's kind of odd don't you think?"

"Olivia came to the White House to tell me about her tumor. She wanted to tell me in person before she had her surgery in case something happened." Said Cyrus.

"Well does President Grant know?" said Harrison. "She used to work for him after all?"

"Let's just say I am sure he's heard by now. Considering all the press outside the hospital right now, right Dr. Grey and Shepard?" said Stephen.

"Yes I am sure he's aware of the situation." Both doctors said.

Everyone was still suspicious but eventually gave in and went to the conference room to listen to Dr. Grey and Shepard discuss the details on Olivia's surgery.

/

A few hours later Olivia woke up and Fitz apparently dosed off for a bit. He stayed awake as long as he could making sure she didn't stop breathing. Finally the adrenaline wore off and he went to sleep next to her. She tried not to wake him but as soon as she lifted her hand up to touch his face he woke up.

"Hey, you're awake?" Said Fitz, touching her cheek with his fingers.

"Yes. I was having the greatest dream that I was sleeping in your arms. Obviously it wasn't a dream because you're still here with me."

"I am not going anywhere Olivia. So don't ask me to go anywhere because I am not."

"Are you trying to pull rank on me Mr. President?"

"Dang skippy I am. If I don't, you may try to get out of this bed and walk out of here or something?"

"And where in the world would I go hooked up to all these monitors silly?"

"Well you may try and go find Dr. Shepard. From what I heard from the nurses he's quiet the catch and nice on the eyes. They are saying he's HOT!" Fitz was giving her that grin that she loved so much.

"Oh really. Why would I do that when I have my own McDreamy right here, huh?" Olivia was trying so hard not to laugh.

"McDreamy huh, very funny."

"Hey you said it. You know you're down right adorable when you're jealous and worried about me."

"Well you make it easy to do?"

"Oh why's that?"

"Well he'll get to see you in this hospital gown with no back. If you were feeling better I may try to take advantage of the situation. It has easy access and lots of advantages." Giving her his sexy smirk now.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. Get your mind of the gutter. I know we haven't been in the same bed together for a while, but now is not the time or place. Good Lord. What the heck am I supposed to do with you?"

"Well after you get out of here you'll have to figure something out."

"Is that an order from the President?"

"Why yes it is."

/

Olivia touched his face and then ran her hand down his chest. She was beginning to play with the buttons on his shirt, sticking her fingers in between each button touching his chest as she went down. She thought about unbuttoning his shirt but that wouldn't look good if anyone came into the room. She then ran her hand up and down his legs. To say the lease this little hand gesture as cute as it was, was turning Fitz on big time.

She then reached up and kissed him. He had to control himself from getting on top of her. He kissed her neck, her ears, cheeks, even her nose which made her giggle. She stopped, place both her hands on his cheeks and said "I Love You Fitz."

Fitz WANTED her so badly. It had been too long since they made love. He instead melted into her arms on the spot. He slid down and put his head her chest wrapping his arms around her bare back. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. He wanted to do more but instead he just held onto her like this. Resting his head on her chest he listened to her heartbeat, knowing that it was beating for him made him the happiest man in the world.

He was still worried about her surgery but he knew that once it was over and she would be released into his care. Whether she liked it or not his "sweet baby" was going with him to the white house. That way he could be with her during her recovery and take care of her. He was determined never to be apart from her again. Fitz also instructed Cyrus to contact his family lawyer to start to draft up the divorce papers. He would mention those to her after her surgery. He didn't want to freak her out.

/

Fitz and Olivia could hear her staff wanting to come and see her. Fitz sat up in the bed still holding onto Olivia. Abby got so pissed off that she blew pass Derek and Meredith. "Olivia I just had to see you? Oh my gosh, Mr. President? What? Wait a minute?"

Then Quinn, Harrison, Huck and Stephen came in behind her. Pretty much they all realized what was going on because both Olivia and Fitz looked like they just got caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

"Holy mother of God. You mean to tell me the President and you. I mean you two. I mean you guys are a…are a?" said Abby.

Fitz was going to say something at this point but Olivia beat him to it. "Yes you can say it everyone. The President and I fell hard for each when I worked on his campaign. We started our relationship after the debate in South Carolina. It continued until I left the White house because I wanted him to be a better man." Fitz listened to her and watch in awe.

"He finally let me go a few weeks ago. I went to the White house to see Fitz to finally tell him how much I love him before my surgery. I never really said it out loud until now. So as you can tell he knows and he obviously…"

"I love her too. I've been head over heels in love with Olivia since the day she came into my life. She's the love of my life. There never going to be anyone for me but Olivia. We're sorry you are all finding out now. " Fitz said with the biggest smile on his face.

After the shock wore off everyone sat down and discussed her surgery. They made jokes about her being a "gladiator in a hospital gown" and that they both looked at peace. Even Cyrus was smiling. (I know scary right.)

"Miss Pope. Mr. President. I really hate to interrupt but Miss Pope needs to get down to radiology and the lab for her pre-op tests." Said Meredith.

"Everyone it's okay. Would you mind waiting outside for a minute so I can say goodbye to Fitz."

"Sure we'll wait for you in the waiting area."

/

"Livie what is it? You okay. You feel warm." Said Fitz.

"Yes I am fine. Just a headache. Look, go back to the white house for a bit okay."

"No. I told you I am not leaving."

"Listen the last thing we both need is for Mellie to come down here right now starting trouble. I am shocked that Cyrus isn't freaking out with the press core outside. I will be fine. Take my cell out of my purse and if something happens someone can get a hold of you right away. Please Fitz. These tests will take a while. A couple of hours I am sure. Plus you have a country to run remember."

"The only thing that matters to me is you, Livie."

"I know that. Look, go back, shower, change, and eat something. Dr. Grey says I should be back in here by dinner. Please. Pretty please with me on top later if you're lucky." Olivia said with a huge smile on her face as she ran her fingers over Fitz's cheeks and through his hair.

This made him jump. "Okay but don't do anything crazy till I get back. You promise."

"Yes I promise. I won't go into an on call room with Dr. McDreamy or anything. _ (This happens a lot on Grey's)_ Gosh you're adorable when you're jealous and worried." Liv said smiling at him and giving him a kiss. She put all the love she had for him in this kiss. Something was happening to her, she didn't want to say anything because he would worry.

"Why thank you. You're beautiful and see you in a few hours." Fitz said. But the way she just kissed him. Something isn't right.

Unsure Fitz kissed her again, grabbed his jacket and told her he loved her one more time before leaving. Outside her room and apologized to everyone for not saying anything about their relationship. Harrison, Quinn, Huck and even Abby understood why. He told them that he had Olivia's cell and to call it if anything happened when he was gone.

Fitz, Cyrus and his secret service detail walked down the hallway out the hospital and Meredith brought Olivia for her tests. Her entire team went with her as far as they could go.

/

"Dr. Grey I am not feeling well. My head really hurts and my stomach feels ill." Olivia told Meredith when she arrived.

"What else do you feel?" Meredith asked.

"I feel very sleepy, and my fingers feel numb."

"Derek we need to get her in the machine now?"

"Meredith what's going on?"

"I am positive that she has a aneurysm."

"When did this start?" asked Derek has he prepped her for the machine.

"Right when I woke up." Olivia said.

"I sent Fitz, I mean the President back to the White House. When he was leaving I was feeling strange. I didn't tell him. He wouldn't have left. Oh my god if something happens to me and he's not here. He'll never forgive himself for leaving me. If something happens please tell him I Love him Dr. Grey. Please."

"I will Miss Pope. You're going be okay. I am going to start the exam. Lie very still and we will look what is happening?" said Meredith.

The images started to show up on the screen. "Derek we have to rush into surgery now? Look…" There it was an aneurysm (brain bleed) in her brain.

"Oh my god. Get her out of there now and get an OR ready Stat!** BEEEEEEP**!" They heard her heart monitor flat line.

"**CODE BLUE. CODE BLUE IN RADIOLOGY!" **

**/**

**SO my PRECIOUS pumpkins are you mad at me now? I won't leave you hating me for too long. I won't pull an "ABC" and leave you hanging for two weeks.**

**Do you think she's going to wake up and survive? She told Fitz to leave and now this happens. They just can't get a break. Every time he leaves, her the SHIT hits the fan. **

**Leave me Sugars cuz it makes me smile. **

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins my loves…**


	10. McDreamy and Meredith to the Rescue

**Chapter 9: McDreamy and Meredith to the Rescue**

All the nurses, doctors on hand came running right past Harrison, Quinn, Huck, Stephen and Abby. Huck knew it was her and quickly ran after Fitz.

Fitz heard the announcement and was almost out of the hospital.

"MR. PRESIDENT WAIT!" Fitz and Cyrus turned. By the look on Huck's face they both knew.

"No it can't be I just left her. SHE WAS FINE! OH GOD NO!"

Fitz, Huck, and Cyrus ran up to the surgical wing with his detail. There was no time to clear the area.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Fitz screamed.

"We don't know Sir. Olivia is the only one in there." Quinn said.

A nurse came out. "Mr. President. Miss Pope just coded on the table. Dr. Grey and Shepard are trying to get her heart started and then she will be rushed into emergency surgery."

"What happened?" Cyrus asked.

"Not sure Sir. One of the doctors will try to talk to you as soon as she moved into the operating room. I am sorry but I have to go and help. Someone will be back in a few minutes."

Fitz could feel himself start to shake. He felt so helpless. Olivia was technically dead in the next room and he couldn't do anything to save her. All these emotions started to come likes waves crashing during a storm. He collapsed into the wall. He was having shortness of breath and becoming lightheaded. Quinn and Abby saw him and sat next to him. They looked at each other, nodded, and grabbed Fitz's hands in theirs and squeezed.

"She's going to be okay. She's not going to leave us. You." Quinn answered.

"Mr. President. Have faith. She will come back to us. She's a gladiator and isn't going down without a fight." Harrison said.

"I can't think. I can't breathe. She can't die. I won't survive without her. Oh, god no." Fitz cried.

"Squeeze our hands Sir and breath. Slow your breathing down. Breathe in. Breathe out. We don't need you having a heart attack or stroke too." Quinn and Abby responded.

Gradually Fitz started to calm down. His mind was racing. Why did he walk away from her? From this moment on he was not leaving her side for anything. He talked to Cyrus and asked him to grab some clothes for him from the White House, and to cancel all his appointment the next few days. Until Olivia was in the clear, he was not leaving.

/

Dr. Shepard, Dr. Grey and a team of nurses were frantically working to get Olivia's heart started in the MRI room. They moved her lifeless body of the MRI table onto a stretcher.

Her gown was pulled down to expose her heart. Dr. Shepard took the defibrillator's paddles and charged it to 200 joules. He then placed it over her heart and said "STAND CLEAR CHARGING!" Everyone moved away and Olivia's body jumped off the table. Her heart still was not beating.

"Okay! STAND CLEAR CHARGING. Charge on 200 joules. Everyone clear." Yelled Derek again. The defibrillator "zapped" and her body rose off the table.

"Derek we have a heartbeat. It's weak but we have one." Said Meredith.

"Let's get her out of here and into the OR now?" Derek yelled.

"Wait we have to let the President see her." Pleaded Meredith, giving Derek that look.

"Meredith we can't. She has to get to the OR now." Derek was looking at her, as if she was joking.

"You think I don't know that Derek. Listen. You can hear him outside those doors crying. He LOVES her Derek. I mean really LOVES her. If she dies on the table and we can't bring her back, God I don't even think about how that would affect him. What would you do if it was me? Wouldn't you want to see me?" Meredith said with tears in her eyes.

"Dr. Shepard, I need to see Fitz. Please." Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Derek. "Please I have to see him. He needs me. I need him." She was so weak.

"Olivia. You have to get to the OR. But I'll allow it." Derek said.

They moved her to the adjacent room.

/

"Mr. President," said Huck "someone is coming. It's Dr. Shepard."

Fitz leaped to his feet. He was still physically and emotionally worn out. "Is she, is she, alive?" Fitz asked fearing the worse.

"Mr. President, Mr. Beene, Mr. Wright, Ms. Whelan, Miss Perkins, Mr. Finch, and Huck please follow me," motioned Derek.

"Is she alive? Oh god please let her be alive?" Fitz said as his body began to shake again.

Derek opened the double doors and Fitz was the first to see Olivia. "OLIVIA, Oh Dear God you're alive." He ran over to her, sat on the bed, and pulled her into his arms. Fitz didn't care about the wires, or monitors. He just had to hold her in his arms again.

"I am so sorry I sent you away. They brought me into the MRI and next thing I am in here. Dr. Shepard said my heart stopped." Olivia said. Her voice was weak.

By this time everyone was surrounding her bed. "You scared the crap out of us Liv? I almost started praying." Said Cyrus. "You know what that would do to my pagan flesh?"

Olivia chuckled. "Cyrus if you start praying I want to see it, and I am going to sell seats." Cyrus knew she was feeling a little better.

"Look the doctors are only giving us a little time. I have an aneurism in my brain. That is what caused me to flat line on the table. They are bringing me to surgery now. It can't wait till tomorrow or I could die. I want all of you to be my gladiators and take care of one another while I am in there. Please be there for each other." Fitz sat there looking at her. He was still holding onto her not wanting to let go.

"Fitz, I love you and no matter how I come out of this surgery don't let me push you away. Even if I kick, scream and yell at you. Even if I don't know who you are, or what we are together. Don't let me do it. I need you." Olivia said with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I won't let you Livie, I promise. I am not going anywhere. I will be here with you all the way. I. Love. You too." Fitz kissed her again.

"Huck, what you made for me for Fitz is in my purse. Please give it to him after I go?" Olivia said.

Fitz gave her the strangest look. She took his hand, kissed it, and held it on her heart.

"Miss Pope we have to get going?" Said Meredith. "It's time." Meredith walked over to Olivia and put a scrub cap on her head. Fitz smiled and said "It looks good on you."

Olivia gave him a funny look. Fitz got up and told her that he would be waiting her in her new room. "I love you Liv." He said.

"I love you too, Mr. President."

/

Everyone kissed her and said that they would be waiting for her when she got out. She was wheeled out of the room into the OR. Fitz felt like he was never going to see her alive again but he trusted the doctors.

"It's going to be okay Fitz. She will come back to us all. You have to have faith." Said Cyrus. This surprised Fitz because he hadn't called him by his first name in such a long time. And Cyrus talking about "faith" was freaking him out.

"Cy if you start praying I swear I am going to have a heart attack." Fitz bumped his arm.

"Well at least you'd be in the right place." Cy said smiling at him this time.

"Ha, Ha very funny. Come on everyone let's go out into the waiting area." Fitz finally said.

/

Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepard had everything ready for the surgery. They would be fixing her aneurism first, then the tumor.

Once Olivia was knocked out Derek said "Okay people. It's a beautiful day to save lives." _(He says this before every surgery on Grey's.) _

The scrub nurse handed him a shaver and he shaved off a section of her hair. She then handed him the drill and started to cut into Olivia's skull. He lifted her skull off and placed it into a sterilized surgical bowl. He then carefully found her aneurism and repaired it. Luckily for Olivia they caught it early and it had not done too much damage to her surrounding tissue.

After this part of her surgery, Dr. Grey went out and gave everyone an update. She stressed that Olivia was stable and the Derek was able to fix her aneurism fairly quickly. Fitz, and her fellow gladiators were over their first hurtle.

Dr. Shepard and Grey prepared the virus cocktail for her tumor. One the solution was in both fiber optic tubes they were slid into her brain, down into the tumor. At the count of three they would begin injecting it.

"One, Two, Three." Said Derek.

Each tube was shown on a computer screen with a decreasing amount of the cocktail. Meredith and Derek were in perfect sink as it went into Olivia's brain. They pulled both tubes out and luckily nothing went wrong. _(You can breathe now ladies.) _Derek made sure there was no swelling, any bleeding and placed Olivia's skull back onto her brain. He placed sealant over the cut skull and bandaged her head. It had been an overly long surgery.

/

By the time they wheeled Olivia into recovery it was late. Practically everyone was asleep or dozing off in the waiting area. Abby woke up and saw Derek and Meredith coming towards them. Fitz and Cyrus were talking on the other side of the room. Abby figured it was something important because it sounded like it was about the First Lady.

"Mr. President. Everyone. The doctors are coming." Said Abby.

"Is she alive? I mean is she okay?" Said Quinn.

"Yes she made through both procedures fine. She did not code on the table and her brain did not swell at during either procedure. However she is not out of the woods. She is still intubated (tube down her throat) and in a medically induced coma. We placed her in a coma so her brain would get a head start on healing. We will bring her out of it in the next 10-12 hours, if she survives." Said Derek.

"What do you mean if she survives?" Fitz said finally.

"The brain is a very tricky organ and extremely complex. Yes her surgery went smoothly but we do not know the tumor is going to react to the virus. We will re-do a scan and if it's shrinking it's a good sign. Then after her scan we'll gradually let her come out of the coma and hopefully she will wake up. We won't know that till tomorrow. Mr. President you have my permission to go and be with her now. No one will disturb you unless you tell us." Derek finished.

"Thank you to both of you. We'll see you in the morning." Fitz said as he prepared himself to see Olivia.

/

"Mr. President, Olivia wanted me to give you this. She had me make this for you." Huck said handing him a CD.

"What is it?" Fitz asked.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell you. After you get into her room there is a laptop set up. Place the CD in the drive, and it should play automatically." Huck finished.

"Thanks Huck." He got up the courage to walk into her room. As he opened the door he braced himself for his first view of her. There was his Liv on the bed, with a tube in her throat, wires everywhere, and her head bandaged. The monitors were showing her breathing and heart beat. He knew it was going to be bad but he was not prepared to see her looking for fragile.

He sat beside her bed where Huck had the laptop set up. He kissed Olivia on her forehead and placed the CD in the computer. The screen prompted it began to play. What he then heard and saw brought him to tears….

**/**

**Okay my little pumpkins, how'd I do? I tried to describe her surgery the best I could. So you know she survives and get s to see Fitz and her gladiators before surgery. But when/if she wakes up how will she be? Will she know who Fitz is and will be her "old self?" Now that is something you are going to have to wait on.**

**Before I forget a few people have asked me why Fitz didn't go with her on the helicopter. I chose not to have him go because "only one" could ride with her. Fitz could not because he would need a secret service agent or more. Not enough room. Plus since he is the President the area needs to be cleared before his arrival. ;-) Cyrus is like a father to her, which made him a good choice.**

**OH and this CD Olivia had Huck make for Fitz. Well it's something special and it should bring you too tears. I promise I won't make you wait too long.**

**Leave me tons of goodies please…..Peace, Luv and Pumpkins…;-)**


	11. Chapter 1o Her Unsung Hero

**TISSUE ALERT, Fitz and Liv fans. Here is what was on the CD that Liv had Huck create for Fitz. I so wish they would do this on the show. Enjoy. ;-)**

**Chapter 10: Her "Unsung Hero"**

Fitz was surprised that the first thing on the screen was Olivia talking to him.

"Hi Fitz. If you are watching this CD then I have had my brain surgery or am about to. When I found out about this tumor it was shortly after you had let me go. The only thing I thought of was you, Fitz. That you, the one person that means more to me than anything on this earth would never know how much I truly felt about you. I made you let me go and it's a decision that I will forever regret.

I asked you to do it because I thought in my heart that I didn't deserve you. I didn't deserve a man like you who could love someone like me. I couldn't offer you anything that you didn't already have. What could I, Olivia Pope give you? You are handsome, now the Leader of the Free world and why would you want me? Even now I still don't understand it. I didn't come from money, and did not grow up in all the right circles like you did. I worked my way through college and eventually went to law school where I met Cyrus. (Fitz was shaking his head.)

That day we met, I without a doubt put you in your place and told you about your marriage. Each step that I took towards you that day changed my life. I didn't believe I needed love in my life until that day. I feel in love with you that day, Fitz. I fought so hard not to believe it but I did.

I gradually watched how you paid attention to what I was doing. How you smiled when I came around. I thought to myself, there is NO WAY he is feeling the same way I do. Well that was until you admitted on national television you were "in love with an incredible woman" and you searched for me out in the crowd. I knew I was dead in the water.

After our first night together I just knew I couldn't give you up but I had to. That is why I left you. I knew you could be a better man if I was not there. You could not only become the man I voted for but so much more. You are destined to be great, one of the greatest leaders in the world and I didn't want to ruin that chance for you. You are meant to do this job Fitz and couldn't let you throw it away for/on me.

Whatever happens to me I want you to know that you, Fitzgerald Grant III are the love of my life. I choose you. I choose you for better or for worse. Without you I only live a half of a life. You complete me. You make me want to achieve things I had only dreamt about until you came into my life. My heart flies when you near me. The sound of your voice sends chills and butterflies I never thought I would feel for anyone. And there are times you make me so mad I want to throw everything out the window, including you (_Fitz smiled.)_

So if I make it through the surgery, I choose you Fitz. To be by your side for everything and anything that comes our way. To be everything you deserve and so much more. I hope I get the chance to prove that to you. And if I do die, and you resign or don't run for a second term I will come back and haunt your President Ass the rest of your life! (Fitz laughs.)

I love you Fitz and I hope you forgive me for always pushing you away and running from you. I promise not to do it anymore. I promise to fight for you and what we have together from this moment on.

Now before I cry anymore please watch what I had Huck make for you. The song you will hear is called **"Unsung Hero." **It is by Tina Arena. It's who you are to me Fitz. My Unsung Hero.

Oh you can whoop my butt for this "romantic gesture" after I wake up. If you think you'll be up for that challenge. (Fitz smiles.)

I love you Mr. President, now sit back and enjoy." She blows a kiss to him and touches the camera.

/

Olivia's fades out and the song begins to play. Along with the music, Fitz sees pictures of him and Olivia together. Many from the campaign, including one from the day that they met. It was taken right when she called him out on his marriage. Some of them were just of her and him walking and talking together. All tender and precious moments of their life together thus far.

Then there were some shots from election night, his inauguration, and the dance they had together at his inauguration ball. God she looked beautiful. He had no clue where these pictures even came from. He would find that out later. Some he had seem before but some no.

_You sit in silence in the shadows  
You don't complain or criticize  
And while the world may see me as a fool  
They're not looking through your eyes  
No questions asked  
You're there  
When I need you  
With a love that inspires  
Me to be  
Everything you deserve  
Cause you're my  
Unsung hero  
And I know it's not easy  
To walk in your shoes  
Day after day  
You continue to amaze me  
Now I sing this song of love  
For you  
While other long to steal the spotlight  
You work your magic quietly  
Cause you're not in it for the glory  
The love you give comes naturally  
I may not have much  
What I have  
I give it to you  
This song that I sing  
Is my gift  
And I swear that I mean every word  
Cause you're my  
Unsung hero  
And I know it's not easy  
To walk in your shoes  
Day after day  
You continue to amaze me  
Now I sing this song of love  
For you  
My unsung hero  
And I know it's not easy  
To walk in your shoes  
Day after day  
You continue to amaze me  
Now I sing this song of love  
For you  
Now I sing this song of love  
For you  
Sing this song of love  
Sing this song of love  
I'll sing it for you baby  
Sing it for you  
You are my hero_

She did all this for him. Holy crap! He was so dumfounded. He thought to himself "As soon as my divorce from the Mellie is final, I am going to marry you Olivia Carolyn Pope as soon as you'll have me. I can't wait for my life to begin with you as my wife. You're already my wife in my heart. I am going to make it official and known to the world who I love. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you love me, not the other way around."

After the video was all over he reached over and kissed her on the cheek. He told her "I don't believe you did this for me. For once you've left me speechless. And yes my sweet Olivia I will pay you back for all the love and joy you have brought into my life. I plan on making everything up to do in due time. You just wait and see. I have great plans ahead for both of us. And now that I know how you feel and we are never going to be apart again. I love you Olivia."

He then scooted next to her in the bed and placed his head down on her pillow and just laid there watching her. He was crying and praying to whomever would listen for her to return to him. The next 10-12 hours would be exhausting but he was not going to leave her side unless he was made to. He placed his hand her hers and drifted off to sleep.

/

**So my little Pumpkins, what do you think? Talk about a tear jerker. I chose the song "Unsung Hero" because to me Fitz is her Unsung Hero in so many ways. He inspires her to be better. To be the great Olivia Pope. He amazes her how he doesn't like the spotlight and he's not the for the glory of the job. He's president because he wanted to help people and make a difference. He's the "real deal" and has "something she can work with." Most of all he thinks with his heart.**

**If you want to hear the song look up "Unsung Hero" by Tina Arena on the web. I tried to include the link but it won't work. Sorry.**

**My next chapter will have Mellie, the press core, details about him asking for a divorce, and other goodies. Not giving too much away here.**

**Enjoy and leave me goodies.**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins….;-)**


	12. Chapter 11 Headlines & 1st Lady Issues

**Chapter 11: Headlines and First Lady Issues**

**7:00 am the Morning after Olivia's Surgery**

Fitz had been by Olivia's side the entire night. He had not gotten out of the bed to leave her at all. The nurses came in periodically to check on Olivia. They looked at her blood pressure, IV Fluid intake, the bandage around her head, and even checked on Fitz. One nurse even asked if he wanted a cot brought in but he declined. He refused to leave her side even if it was to sleep on a cot.

Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey entered her room at 7:00 doing morning rounds. Olivia was their first patient.

"Morning Mr. President. How did you sleep? Well if you did sleep that is?" Said Derek.

"I was in and out most of the night. I kept waking up to check to make sure Olivia was okay. I was so scared that she was going to die on me again." Fitz answered.

"No, I think she's out of the words. She made it through the night. If you would like to go to our chief of surgery's office he has a shower up there for you to freshen up. I believe your chief of staff brought you some things from the White House. We will be taking Miss Pope down to the MRI machine." Derek responded.

"Thank you, but I'll wait to you take her then." Fitz hesitated. "I hate to walk away from her again. Every time I do, she leaves me."

"Mr. President," answered Meredith, "Miss Pope made it through the night without complications. I am sure that she would want you to freshen up some before she wakes up. If I can be so bold, you look like you've been run over by a truck."

Fitz half smiled. "You sure she is going to be okay?"

"Yes she is going to be fine. We will remove her breathing tube before she goes down to the MRI machine. Then, she'll get her new MRI scan, and come back here. Plus I think your chief of staff is waiting for you." Meredith touched Fitz's hand in reassurance.

"Okay." Fitz answered. "I will go and freshen up but please call this cell number if anything happens to her."

"Deal, Mr. President." Meredith answered. Fitz kissed Olivia's forehead and got up to leave.

"Oh Mr. President, I wanted you to know that Miss Pope begged us to let her see you before her surgery last night. She said to us "He needs me." She is lucky to have you." Meredith smiled and took Derek's hand.

"Thank you. But I am the lucky one. I am lucky to have her." Fitz shook both their hands and went to freshen up.

/

Cyrus had arrived and went up with Fitz to the chief of surgery's office. He waited for him to clean up before showing him the mornings headline and new reels. Apparently there was much curiosity as to why the President was at the hospital all night.

**/**

"**President Grant sweeps a mystery woman off her feet!"**

"**The President catches mystery woman as she collapses in his arms! Who is she?"**

"**Mystery woman collapses in front of President. His looks must have been too much for her!" ** Fitz was beginning to smirk. Cyrus was not smiling.

"**President caught flipping out over mystery chic!"**

"**Grant becomes a knight and shining in armor as he catches mystery woman falling into his arms. Then he's seen swooning over her." ** Wow their making me feel like Prince Charming here, Fitz thought.

"**President Grant seen laying the smack down on mystery woman before she boards helicopter to hospital. Who is she? Mistress? Girlfriend? Definitely not the First Lady!" **This should be interesting.

"**President Prince Charming saves "Snow White" from Popping up Daisies in the Rose Garden!" **Fitz laughed so hard that he almost fell down.

/

Fitz looked at Cyrus who was not happy to say the least. "Do you know how reckless you were yesterday? Look at these headlines? Prince Charming and Snow White? Oh Dear God! Do you have any idea what we are going to say? No one knows it is Olivia yet but once they do, how do we hide it? I hope no one got a picture of you kissing Olivia before she boarded the helicopter!"

For the first time Fitz was feeling better. He felt a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. His relationship with Olivia it seemed was going to come out in the open. He wouldn't have to hide their relationship and his love for her anymore.

"Mr. President, WHY ARE YOU SMILING?" Cyrus could feel his blood pressure climbing. "I promised Olivia that I would be here for both of you but not like this. We need to do some damage control. How the heck do you want me to spin this?"

"Spin it? Wow Cy, you sound like Olivia?" Fitz smirked and answered back.

"Well do you have any ideas Mr. President? Or shall I say Prince Charming?" Cy was trying not to bate him.

"Prince Charming? First the doctors call me Olivia's McDreamy. Olivia called me McPrezzie. Now you're calling me Prince Charming. Geez Cy, I am touched." Fitz was giving Cyrus his devilish grin now.

Fitz finally said, "I don't know. Just tell the press I happen to be in the right place at the right time. If anyone asks who the mystery woman is, that information will be released at a later date. I don't want Olivia's name released until she wakes up and is in the clear."

"And if there's a shot of you kissing her? Then what do we do?"

"Shit Cy, tell the press that Prince Charming was kissing Snow White to break the Evil Queen's curse?" Fitz laughed.

"Not funny Sir." Cy's face was getting red.

"Right now if I had a camera for the look on your face Cyrus it would make headlines. Trust me?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me," said Hal, "Mr. President the First Lady is here to see you?"

"Oh god, I knew this was coming. Let her in." Fitz's entire mood just changed and Cyrus decided to step outside the room out of the line of fire. Wise decision on his part.

/

Mellie entered the Chief of Surgery's office. She looked like she was ready to exploded and not from being due with the baby either.

"Fitz, why the heck have you been here all night? Have you seen the headlines? I thought for sure last night I was going into pre-term labor. What the heck is going on with Olivia? You two better speak up or I swear…?" Mellie's voice trails off.

"You'll what Mel? I have been through hell the last 24 hours. Why do you care about Olivia? The only thing you care about is you, and how this looks in the press? I frankly could care less right now." Fitz snarled back at her.

"Honey, please tell me what the heck is going on? I saw a headline that someone thought they saw you kissing some mystery woman. Please tell me you didn't kiss her in front of everyone before she got on that helicopter. Good Lord Fitz, the press was out there and so was everyone else!" as Mellie's voice went up.

"And what about if I did? I am not going to deny it anymore. I want a divorce. By the time the baby is born I want our divorce finalized. The baby goes with you, and Karen and Jerry stay with me."

"ARE YOU FREAKIN SERIOUS FITZ! HELL NO! You are not going to move me out and YOUR FREAKING MISTRESS IN! I can see the headlines. "President divorces First Lady and shacks up with FIRST MISTRESS!" Melllie screamed.

"First Mistress My Ass! She is more of a wife to me than you ever were Mel! Do not mess with me on this. Olivia was NEVER my mistress. She is the love of my life. My everything. My reason for breathing, walking, my heaven on earth. I am not staying away from her any longer. People get divorced all the time. Why the hell can't I?"

"This will ruin your political career. You are the President of the United States Fitz. No sitting President has EVER gotten a divorce. You think just because she's in the hospital that she going to come back to you with open arms. She will not let you destroy your presidency for her."

"For your information she came to the White House yesterday to finally tell me I LOVE YOU. She risked everything to do so. Olivia risked her life to tell me she LOVES ME! Finally after all this time of waiting to hear those words from her, she said them to me. Then she almost dies in my arms not once but twice. She chose me MEL. Not my job. Not where she can get being by my side. Not her own agenda. She chose ME! She loves me. The real me. She could care less that I am President. All she wants from me is me. I love her Mel. Not you, Cy, or this country or my job is going to keep us apart now. None of this means anything without her!" Fitz hissed back at her and his voice was beginning to shake.

"You never felt that way about me did you?" Mellie's voice was cracking.

"No. I am sorry. I am sorry for everything. We need to go our separate ways. I will still be President but not with you by my side. I want Olivia and I am not waiting till I get out of office to be with her. I was stupid to let her go. I am not making that mistake again."

"Fitz this can end your career. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Yes it means something but not as much as loosing Olivia. The American people will take me as I am. I will be a divorced, father of three children who just happens to the Leader of the Free World. Divorced and going to re-marry the love of his life. If the American public doesn't like it, then I will do my job and not seek another term. I am going to honest with them. But first I am going to honest with Olivia and myself. I know this won't be easy. It is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done. But as long as she's mine in the end and I am hers that is all that matters."

"There is no changing your mind then is there?"

"No, and if I were you I wouldn't do anything foolish. If want to see Olivia you will have to wait till she wakes up."

"Well you haven't even told me what happened?"

"She had brain surgery. She had a tumor and an aneurism. It almost killed her. She died once last night after she sent me to go back to the White House. Huck came and found me before I left because she coded on the MRI table. I have never been so scared."

"I had no idea she was even sick Fitz."

"I didn't either. Cyrus and I found out yesterday. She risked everything to come and tell us. She told Cy first just in case she didn't see me. She wasn't sure she was even going to be able to tell me. She barely got "I LOVE YOU" out before she was unconscious in my arms."

Mellie looked at him in shock. For once she was speechless. And you know Mellie that doesn't happen too often.

"Fitz, you need to think about this more. Why don't you wait till the end of your term, then we can get a divorce?"

"No! I have come to realize in the last 24 hours is that life is short. I could be shot, or die tomorrow. So could any of us. She could wake up not knowing who any of us are or not wake up at all. I am not going to spend another minute of my life without Olivia by my side. Her almost dying yesterday was a huge reality slap on the face for me. I've just been going through the motions without her. Living in a perpetual war zone with you and "America's baby" is a lie. I am done. She has always walked away from me/us so I could be the man she voted for. Olivia's realized too that we can be ordinary apart but extraordinary together."

"Fitz I can't let you do this. It's insane. We're not doing this!"

"Oh yes we are. You forgot who you're married too." Fitz got up and walked into her space. "We ARE doing this. Don't you dare stand in my way."

"What are you going to do if I do?"

"You'll just have to find out and see. Remember I have the entire backing of the White House behind me and the best fixer in Washington D.C. Give it your best shot but I guarantee you one thing. You WILL have NO political future. I may a once around the ballroom kind of President but if I have anything to say about it, you'll never see the ballroom. The only thing you'll see is the bathroom because you'll be cleaning it." Fitz growled back at her.

"Okay I am going home. Can you have someone call me when she does wake up? Despite what you think I do hope she is going to be okay. I will see you when you get back." Mellie answered back.

Mellie just looked at him. This was going to get ugly. She had better prepare herself for this war. She wasn't going to loose everything because of "them." But how is she going to fight it? We shall see?

/

There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse Mr. President," said Dr. Shepard "Miss Pope is back in her room. She's fine still not awake. We should be taking her off the coma medication in a few more hours. You can go back and be with her now." Derek said. He saw the Mellie and nodded. As Derek approached the door he heard them yelling at each other.

"Thank you Dr. Shepard. I will be right behind you." Fitz said.

"See you at home Mellie." Fitz left the room leaving her in the room to think about things.

/

"Cyrus, I need you to do something for me?" Fitz asked.

"I need you to go to Olivia's team and get all the dirt you can and them some on Mellie. I am going to need all the ammo I can on her if this divorce is going to go through." Fitz said.

"Mr. President, you have people you can trust in White House." Cy said.

"Yes, but someone may say something to Mellie. I want you to use Olivia's gladiators in suits. And I want you to step up and be top gladiator. Please Cy." Fitz asked him.

"Yes Sir, I will be a gladiator in a suit. Wow that sounds strange coming from me." Cy said smiling.

"Yes Cy, it does but Liv would be happy you're doing it for us. So am I. I am happy you are on my side." Fitz responded.

"I am always on your side Mr. President." Cy answered back as they reached Olivia's room.

**/**

**So my little pumpkins there's you huge First Lady and POTUS fight. I am sure some of you were wondering when she was going to make an appearance. Olivia survived the night and so far everything is fine. Fitz is still a wreck but hopefully his Livie will wake up soon.**

**Oh and Cy stepping up taking charge of Olivia's gladiators. That should be some yummy goodness. More to come with that in the next chapter perhaps. ;-)**

**When will she wake up? Or if she wakes up? Be patient my fellow gladiators. More juicy pumpkin goodness coming up in the next chapter.**

**Take care and leave me goodies. I may change plans if you do…**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins….;-)**


	13. Chapter 12 Gladiator Fitz!

**Chapter 12: Gladiator Fitz!**

As Fitz and Cyrus opened the door to Olivia's room, all of her staff were already there waiting for them. Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey would be back in a few hours to gradually decrease the medication that was keeping her in the coma. Before they did so, both doctors wanted to check the scans they took of Olivia's brain. If the tumor had shrunk, and there was no damage from the aneurism then it was a good sign.

While they were waiting for the doctors to return Fitz and Cyrus asked Huck, Harrison, Abby, Stephen and Quinn asked for their help with Mellie.

"The President wants to become one of your clients." Cyrus spoke first.

"Um, okay why?" Quinn asked.

"Mr. President," said Harrison, "why do you need our help when you have the White House behind you?"

"Because if I use the White House, then the First Lady can figure out what I am doing?" Fitz said.

"And that is Sir? What are you doing?" Harrison then asked.

"I am getting a divorce. My lawyer has already started the process." Fitz said.

"Holy crap! You really do love her don't you?" Abby said.

"Yes Abby, more than anything. Olivia is my everything. My reason for breathing, being who I am. I am not going to wait till I get out of office to marry her. Not after all this. My life is not complete if she is not in it. As soon as she is well enough I am going to make her my wife."

All of Olivia's staff just stood there. Of course they knew Fitz loved Olivia. They knew she loved him just as much. Her staff knew that since she left the White House and him, she has been miserable. No one knew why. And to hear Fitz speak those words was shocking.

"Dang Sir, you got it bad." Harrison answered him.

"Harrison, you have no idea." Fitz smiled back. "When Olivia finally told me she loved me, it was a dream. I had always told her, but she never said to me till yesterday. I knew she felt the same way but she hadn't said those words. She saved me from dying. Then she almost dies on me. I realized that life is too short and I refused to live a lie any longer. I cannot survive losing her."

"She's going make it Fitz. She won't die on us, not now." Said Stephen.

"So what exactly do you need us to do?" Quinn asked.

"I need you do dig up any dirt on Mellie. I will give you any access you need to do so. She doesn't talk about high school or college. I think something happened. She was chosen for me basically to marry. I had no choice. I married her so I could get this job. I am sure Liv has some file on her somewhere. Heck I am sure she has one me too." Fitz chuckled.

"Give us 24-48 hours Sir, we'll find what you need and then some." Huck said. "Get me her laptop somehow or try to access her hard drive."

"Why do you want me to do that?" Fitz wondered.

"I am sure she has stuff hiding on there. Plus if you could get me into her office. I can work my magic and find out what's she's been trying to hide from you. Even if she's erased something I can retrieve it back." Huck said.

"Olivia always said you could do anything with a computer." Fitz smiled. "I may have you come and check mine out, just to be safe."

"Sure Mr. President." Huck smiled back at him.

"Look, I appreciate you all doing this for me and Liv. I cannot thank you enough. She was right, you are gladiators in suits."

"Yes Sir we are. And right now you are too." Harrison shook Fitz's hand.

"Thanks Harrison."

"You have to say it Sir. You have to say it to believe it." Harrison said smiling at him now.

"I'm a gladiator in a suit." Fitz laughed.

"Hell yah. We got the Prez as our newest gladiator. Woo who! " Harrison said loudly.

Everyone giggled some and then the door opened. It was Dr. Grey and Shepard.

/

"Morning everyone. We have the results of Miss Pope's MRI." Dr. Shepard said placing the scans on the x-ray screen.

He showed everyone Olivia's pre-op scan, measuring the tumor. And her post-op scan, again measuring the tumor. Fitz was watching Derek measure very closely.

"Her tumor is shrinking. The viral cocktail is working." Derek said smiling.

Fitz was so overjoyed that he hugged Cyrus shocking the living daylights out of him.

"Thank you so much doctors." Cyrus said.

"However," Dr. Grey said, "She is still not of the woods."

"Why's that?" Fitz asked.

"Well once she comes off the coma medication we will have to monitor her brain activity. There is a fair amount of swelling after any kind of surgery especially in the brain. And when she wakes up we have to monitor her closely. Just because she opens her eyes does not mean everything is good to go." Said Meredith.

"Well, when she does open her eyes, isn't that a good thing." Said Stephen.

"Yes, but it's only a start. We have to examine her higher brain functions. Most importantly the brain stem. For example, if she can track voices. Respond to external stimuli like a loud noise. If her pupils dilate and go back and forth in front of her. All these are good things. Dr. Shepard and I were as careful as possible while performing her surgery but there are never any guarantee's working on the brain. It takes time to heal properly." Said Meredith.

"She could still have trouble talking, walking, her vision could be blurry, and she could have some short-term memory loss. It's common after brain surgery. " Dr. Shepard answered everyone after Meredith finished.

"How long till she wakes up after you stop the medication?" Stephen asked.

"Well that is tricky. It is different on every patient that has had this procedure done. Some patients wake up early. Some 24 hours or more. Some can take weeks even. No two patients are the same. It takes time for one's brain to re-work itself and re-learn things."

"Weeks to wake up. OH my god. If she doesn't wake up, then what?" Fitz voice was shaking.

"Mr. President, then we take that step if it comes to that. Miss Pope has an advanced directive stating that if she stays in a coma and no higher brain activity is present, then she wants to be let go." Dr. Shepard finally said.

"WHAT? NO!" Fitz's voice was getting louder. Abby and Quinn grabbed his hands.

"It's in her record Sir. She has given you, Mr. President, Cyrus and Stephen the authority to let her go in peace." Dr. Shepard finally got out.

"Why didn't she tell us this before?" Cy asked.

"There was no time if you think about it. She was exhausted when she arrived and then she had to be rushed into surgery."

"But I was with her before her surgery. Why didn't she tell me then?" Fitz wondered.

"Mr. President, Miss Pope thought you wouldn't let her go through with the surgery. If she did not have this procedure she would have died. It was a difficult decision she made. I know she didn't make this decision lightly. She loves all of you and would want you to honor her memory." Meredith said.

"I…I…can't lose her. I just can't." Fitz walked over to Olivia's bed and placed his head on her. "Don't leave me Liv. Don't you dare. I can't be ME without you."

When he said those words, not only the girls in the room had tears but Cyrus, Stephen, Huck, and Harrison felt a knot in their throats.

/

"Is everyone ready for us to stop the medication?" Dr. Shepard asked.

The entire room said "Yes."

Dr. Shepard gradually decreased the medication that was flowing into Olivia's IV. He watched her brain activity closely, her heart rate, blood pressure, and breathing as well.

"So what do we do?" Fitz asked holding her hand up to his face.

"Now unfortunately we wait. I know it's going to be ten times harder for all of you but it's all you can do now. Now it's in Miss Pope's hands and God's." said Derek.

"So in other words there's nothing we can do but wait." Cyrus asked. Fitz wasn't looking so good at the moment. He kept staring at her hoping she was going to open her eyes or say his name even.

"No I am sorry. I realized this is hard for all of you but why don't you all take turns staying with her." Derek suggested.

Fitz looked up at him. "I can't leave her Dr. Shepard. Just getting me to go to your chief of surgery's office to get cleaned up was bad enough. I worried the entire time I was gone that something was going to go wrong."

At this moment Meredith sat in front of Fitz and touched his hand that was holding Olivia's. "Mr. President. You will be no good to anyone especially her if you do not rest. She is going to need you a heck of a lot more when she does wake up then she does now. There is an army of doctors here to watch over her. Plus all her friends are here too. Please Sir, the best thing for Miss Pope right now is YOU getting some rest."

Fitz squeezed Meredith's hand. "I can't, I don't think I can walk away from her right now. All I want to do is hold her in my arms and be there when she opens her eyes. I want to be the first thing she sees." Fitz was starting to cry again.

Cyrus, and Stephen came up behind Fitz and placed their hands on his shoulders. Abby and Quinn had tears in their eyes.

"Mr. President," Cy said "Stephen and I will stay with her first. You go back to the White house for a while and try to get some rest. NOTHING is going to happen to her."

"Cy, Stephen, I know you mean well, but I don't think I can leave her." Fitz answered.

"Mr. President, you are gladiator in a suit right? You can't be that for Olivia if you don't rest." Harrison said to him.

"Harrison I am a gladiator in a suit! I am the President and a gladiator in a suit for Olivia." Fitz finally smiled.

Meredith and Derek look at each other and figured they would ask what this meant later on. Now was not the time.

Fitz begrudgingly released Olivia's hand and gave it to Stephen. Cy walked on the other side of her bed and took her other hand. They both promised to stay with her until he returned. Fitz promised that he would go back to the White house and try to eat, shower, and sleep for a while. Cyrus had already cancelled his schedule. He was also hoping to not have deal with Mellie.

For the next 12 -24 hours, someone from Olivia's team would be with her at all times. They would be staying in two's and making sure someone called Fitz while he was at the White House.

Before Fitz left, he kissed Olivia on her lips and said "Come back to me. I. Love. You." As he walked to the door he felt like he left part of his heart with her back on the bed. She was holding it in her hands and would give it back to him when he returned.

"Take care of her." Fitz said to Cyrus and Stephen.

Harrison, Quinn, Abby, and Huck decided while they were waiting for Olivia to wake up to go back to the office and work on the information Fitz needed for the divorce. Huck was going to go by the White House after Fitz woke up and get any information he needed off of Mellie's computers.

The next day or so was going to be hard on everyone but hopefully in the end Olivia would wake up and be just like herself. But while she was sleeping all the steps would be in place for Fitz to start the divorce proceeding from Mellie and they could be together. He was hoping once he was divorced, he could finally have the life he's always wanted , with the woman he loves. ;-)

/

**There you go my little pumpkins. I hope I got my medical information okay in this chapter. I did some research on brain surgery and complications before writing this. I hope it lives up to the "OLITZ" test for all you fellow gladiators.**

**I know she's not awake yet, but I promise it's worth the wait. I am working my way up to that. Do you think she's going to be okay when she wakes up or will there be issues? If she has any issues, do you any suggestions? Just curious?**

**Leave me comments cuz they make me smile. Oh I can't wait for Thursdays DEVIANCE episode. It's going to rock the house!**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins…**


	14. Gathering One's Thoughts

**Chapter 13: Gathering One's Thoughts **

Fitz finally arrived back in the residence at the White House. He had the chance to process everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. His thoughts and feelings started to take over take his mind. All his emotions started to pour out of him all at once. Yesterday he woke up, went into his office thinking that he would never have his Olivia back in his life. He had never felt so alone when he walked away from her. A huge darkness came over him. There was no bright shining light at the end of the tunnel. Olivia was that light on the darkest of days.

He had let her go, and despite how hard that was he thought it was for the best. She was with him always. His carried her within his mind, heart, every breath and step he took. He truly believed that letting her free was what she wanted. All that time he was at the G8, his heart was back in DC.

Then around lunch time he saw her and Cyrus talking in the rose garden. At first he was upset that she had the nerve to be in such close proximity to him. But as he watched her and Cyrus outside, he got a sick feeling in his stomach. He knew something was wrong. Her face looked pale, not it's normal beautiful color. She looked tired, and she wasn't dressed to the nine's like she usually was. Her hair was different. He KNEW her, just like she KNOWS him.

He remembered approaching her and Cy talking. When he finally made his presence and she faced him his heart broke into a million pieces. He wondered, why would she come here knowing that I could see her, and what it would do to me. He was so cold to her at first. So distant.

He reminded her that they had gone their separate ways but as she stood before him yesterday he knew "something" was not right. When she finally spoke and admitted she was sorry for everything. That she never wanted him to let her go, his heart became alive again. The woman he loved more than anything finally wanted him. She came back to him.

He remembered her saying the word hospital and the panic state that came into his body. She was trying to tell him something and it scared him. Then when his Livie finally uttered the words he had LONGED to hear her say for so long, she collapsed in his arms. He felt himself beginning to lose it now. He thought about how she would not wake to his voice or kisses. How her body shook from the seizure, and the sound of her voice when she finally called his name out.

He had never been so frightened in his entire life. Hearing about her tumor and learning about the risky surgery was all too much. Then being in the hospital with her, holding her in his arms felt like heaven. He could not wait to bring her home with him to help her recovery so they could finally be together.

Then she died on him. This made Fitz break down further. He walked away and she died. Oh my God, he actually lost her forever for a brief moment. The emptiness he felt. The thought of never hearing her voice say his name again. Never to hold her in his arms again. Never to have had the chance to marry her like he dreamed of.

Then a smile emerged on his face because of the beautiful CD she made for him. Her voice speaking to him was like a choir of angels singing to his heart. She finally told him, she wanted him. She chose him for better or worse no matter what their situation was. The song "Unsung Hero" she picked to convey her true feelings for him. At the end of this ordeal, he would finally get to be with the woman he loved and have the life he always wanted.

While lost in his thoughts he hoped that she would return to him without too many complications. He would not know how to cope if she woke up and did not remember who he was and more importantly what they had together. To have to her back, but not fully be with her would kill him. He remembered his promise her that no matter how she woke up, that he would be there for her. Even if she kicks, screams, yells at him, not to let her push him away. He was going to keep that promise to her no matter what the cost.

/

After all these memories engulfed him, his body was able to relax. He mustered up the strength and strip out of his closes, show, and ate something. Before he tried to go to sleep he called Stephen and Cy. They assured him that Olivia was fine and that there was no change. He was also warned that before Abby left she told everyone that if he came back to soon, she was going to talk to Dr. Shepard and Grey to band him for 8 hours from visiting Olivia.

"Abby is going to what?" Fitz asked Stephen on the phone.

"I am serious Fitz, if you come back too soon, and Abby sees you here, she will kick you out." Stephen answered him.

"But she can't force me not to see her. I am the President remember. Plus the secret service wouldn't let her. Hah, I'd like to see her try." Fitz chuckled.

"You probably could take her with the help of your boys. But alone, you just two, I would worry. She's got mad skills. My money is on Abby. Sorry Fitz." Stephen laughed and Cy did too in the background.

"Abby fights dirty doesn't she?"

"Oh hell yah, she does. So do all of us a favor and don't come back for at least 6 hours. If anything changes we will contact you Fitz. Plus you can call Huck to come by and help you out with your software problem." Stephen hinted.

"Okay, Okay, tell her I said she wins this round." Fitz replied.

"I will and call Huck when you wake up."

"Thanks Stephen and please tell Cyrus that I am fine. I will you both later on tonight. Please tell Liv I love her okay."

"I will. Get some rest."

"Yah, I am going to try." Fitz hung up.

/

He placed Liv's phone down on his night stand and crawled underneath the blankets. The conversation with Stephen put his mind at ease and Abby attempting to kick his butt made him laugh again. He knew that she one of Liv's closest friends and only meant well. Plus if she tried to beat him up, he wouldn't play fair anyway.

Before he drifted off to sleep he remembered he had the CD. He went to his jacket and placed it into his laptop that was on his nightstand. As the CD started he was immediately greeted by his Livie. She must have made this early on before the tumor had grown. She looked beautiful.

However, watching this again only made him miss and want to be with her more. He held onto each word like it was oxygen coming out of his lungs. His breathing matched hers as he watched the video. When she said "I CHOOSE YOU!" he wished he could pull her into his arms at that moment. It was so surreal having her back despite everything that had transpired over the last day and a half.

He was truly hoping that once she woke up and was able to leave the hospital that she could come back to the White House with him. He knew that she would go into fixer mode but having her there with him would be ideal. Fitz could monitor her recovery and see her just about any time he wanted too. Most importantly, he could crawl in bed next to her every night and hold her in his arms.

He started to doze off and put the CD on repeat so her voice could lull him to sleep. He set his alarm for six hours but he knew he would wake up before the alarm rang. In his dreams he would dream of their upcoming wedding, the honeymoon, and how wonderful their life was going to be together. He closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

/

**FIVE Hours later…**

Fitz was beginning to stir from a surprising good nap. He felt that there was someone in the room with him. Someone was sitting on the bed next to him. "OH SHIT," he thought as he opened his blue-grey eyes.

"Hi, Honey! Did you sleep well? You know people can die if they don't get enough sleep."

"Mellie, what the HELL! What do you want?" Fitz snipped at her half asleep.

"I heard that you were back and decided to come and see for myself. SHE must be doing okay for you to be back here with me." Mellie touched his arm.

Fitz sat straight up and pulled away from her. "She is still unconscious. The doctors told me to come back and rest. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see my husband. To see how you're doing, honey. I've been worried."

"Bull shit Mel. That is not the only reason. Spill it."

"Okay fine. I wanted to talk about this silly divorce idea of yours."

"Silly idea. There isn't anything silly about it. You are not going to sit here, rubbing your belly, pretending to care about me, or Olivia. It IS going to happen. The only thing you care about is losing your position as First Lady."

"Now come on Fitz, you know once she's fine you can just go back to having her as your mistress. I'll just turn my head the other way. " Mellie smiled at him.

"Excuse me. It was NEVER just about the sex. And she was NEVER my mistress. We both know better. This divorce is happening. I am MARRYING her! Not you or the country is going to stop that from happening."

"And what happens dear if when she wakes up and has no idea who you are? Then what are you going to do Prince Charming? Kiss her to death to bring her memories back. That only works in fairy tales Fitz."

"Mel, you know what, Shut it! If she does not remember me, then so be it. I will be by her side no matter what and help her remember. I am NOT giving up on her, on us. Not now, not ever. Now leave. I have to get ready to go back to the hospital." Fitz yelled back at her this time.

"Fitz we need to talk about this more."

"No we don't. Nothing you say is changing my mind. Now get the heck out of my way and out of this room. I need to get ready."

"Fine!" Mellie storms out the room slamming the door behind her.

/

Mellie was so pissed at her husband. Why is he throwing away everything they've worked for on a nice piece of ass? They had been together almost two decades and now he was going to toss her to the waste side without even a care in the world. "How could he just do this to me?" She wondered. To us? He is sacrificing everything to be with her. His political career would be ruined and hers to. She had to do something to make sure this didn't happen.

Deep down she knew it wasn't just the sex for Fitz and Olivia. She realized early on that he had fallen in love with Olivia, and vice versa. On the campaign and while Olivia worked at the White house she noticed how happy Fitz was. She saw how the gazed at each other. Olivia was always much better at hiding her emotions around Fitz. Fitz on the other hand was not. Anytime Olivia was in the vicinity of Fitz, and she was around she could tell right away what was going through his mind. He wore his heart on his sleeve for all to see when it came to her.

When she left to open her own practice, Fitz was devastated. He was so depressed and unhappy. Like she told Olivia last year "_You left. You broke his heart. You left him weak and vulnerable._" Now it seemed that had changed. She finally told Fitz she loved him. Those THREE WORDS changed Fitz. He was empowered, determined, passionate, and full of life again. Mellie had to commend her for it. It took courage to do come here and face him, especially after he let her go.

However she was not going to let her sympathy for Olivia's current situation to ruin her marriage or bright political future. Now she had to figure out what do to. Hurting Olivia to get to Fitz has backfired in the past. But maybe there was a way to do so, without them finding out it was her. "Hmmm…I may have an idea," she thought out loud. But it will have to wait and see what happens when she wakes up.

As she put this deviltry out of her mind, she realized that she had somewhere to be. She had a dinner to be at for a new maternity ward opening in a hospital in the city. "Off to hair and make-up."

/

Fitz was getting ready to head back the hospital and called Huck and made sure the gate guard knew that the President expected him. Just before he was about to leave, Huck was shown into the residence.

"Nice to see you again, Huck." Fitz said shaking his hand.

"You also, Mr. President."

"Look I know this is awkward but please call me Fitz. After everything you done for Olivia, I think you calling me by my first name is fine. Let me show you show you to the first lady's office."

Huck followed him down the hallway. "You're sure she is not here Fitz?"

"Yes, she went to a nearby hospital to cut the ribbon on a new maternity wing. She'll be gone for a few hours. How much time do you think you'll need?"

"Two-three hours. Maybe less. Not sure. I will do what I can here and make a copy of her hard drive to take with me just incase she comes back early. Will she come to this office tonight?" Huck asked.

"No, she'll be tired because of the baby. She'll just go up the residence and go to bed."

As they finished their conversation, both Huck and Fitz entered her office. Huck right away checked for cameras, and bugs.

"What are you looking for?" Fitz asked.

"Bugs, and cameras Sir."

"Well I can tell you there are no bugs, but there's a security camera up there. I already talked to security office. It's off for scheduled maintenance right now." Fitz smiled at him.

"Wow, you're smarter than I thought, Fitz."

"Oh Huck, this is not my first knock out, drag out with Mellie. But it will be one of my last. I will leave to your work. I am going to the hospital to be with Liv. Cyrus will be back here to keep Mellie away. Two agents are standing outside standing guard as well." Fitz said.

Huck got an uneasy feeling when Fitz told him that. "That's fine even though I don't like it. But I'll put up with it for Liv and you for now." Huck glared at him.

"Thank you and let me know what you discover." Fitz smiled, shook his hand and left Huck to his work.

He was finally on the way back to his Olivia. Where he truly belonged.

/

**Okay my little pumpkins I know she's not awake yet. I am getting there. I have so much running through my head right now but I felt this was important. Fitz needed to process everything that happened since seeing Olivia and he definitely needed to rest. He finally was able to feel everything that was going on and come to grips with it. I felt that was an important step for him and my story. **

**The encounter with Mellie also adds fuel to the fire. Why not stir up some more trouble for our star crossed lovers right? She's up to something nasty. What you ask? Sorry loves, me ain't telling. ;-)**

**Leave me comments and I promise our Liv's wake up is coming….it's so worth the wait.**

**Enjoy and leave me goodies. They make my day.**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins…**


	15. While You Were Sleeping

**Chapter 14: While You Were Sleeping**

When Fitz arrived back at the hospital, Abby was in Olivia's room. Stephen had already left to go back to the office. Cyrus gave him an update from the doctors before he went back to the White House. Abby was sitting by Olivia's bedside reading her Pride and Prejudice. It is one of Olivia's favorite stories. She was up to the part when Mr. Darcy asked Elizabeth to marry him and she says NO. When she heard him enter the room, she looked up, kind of smiled, and kept reading to Olivia.

"Abby." As he sat down on the bed next to Olivia.

"Mr. President." Abby glared at him.

"Okay, you can cut the Mr. President boo-hookie Abby. Please call me Fitz."

"Now why would I want to do that? It seems it aggravates you some. It is your name, isn't it not?"

"No, it's my title, not my name. Olivia only calls me that only when she's mad at me, or when we are in public."

"Well I am mad at you then."

"Why's that? I didn't do anything. It's been almost 8 hours since I've been here. You wanna arm wrestle?" Fitz smiled at her.

Abby tried to hold back her giggle but couldn't. "I am immune to your Grant charm you know."

"OH really. Then why are you smiling at me now."

"Because…Because…Oh hell. You win this round okay. I don't want you hurting her like you have in the past. She's been through hell and back because of you. I have known her a long time. She NEVER told me about you two. I mean I understand why but I wish she would have confided in me. I would have been there for her. Every time you came on the TV I saw how she watched you. I knew you both got close during your campaign. She wouldn't date anyone. Now I understand why."

"Do you know why she walked away from me?" Fitz asked her.

"No. When she started her firm she just told us she left the White House because she did her job and got you elected. She had everything in place for her to leave you in capable hands. I know it killed her to walk away. Then the sex tape, Amanda Tanner, and now this. She has been hurt so many times. I am worried about her." Abby paused and touched Fitz's hand.

Abby then continued… "Look, I know I can be bossy, moody, and overprotective of her. It's my job as one of her best friends. But I know that seeing her with you yesterday was the happiest I've ever seen her. She seemed complete. That is because of you. I know you'll make her happy. I just have to get used to the idea of you being the President and in love with my best friend that's all." Abby smiled at him now.

'It's okay Abby. I think she's still getting used to the idea too. Even though I've been in love with her since the day we met. Look I am sorry Abby for ALL of her pain. When she left the White House it was because of me. Our relationship was becoming too much for her to handle. I was not going to give her up then. We had a fight right before my first State of the Union address and she was scared of what we had together." Fitz slipped his arm underneath Olivia.

Fitz sighed and continued…"She didn't want to be the other woman. She never was the other woman. She's the ONLY WOMAN. I can't exist without her. I love her Abby. Olivia is the love of my life. I can't sleep, eat, and go through my life without her. I belong to her as much as she belongs to me. All these feelings back then, and now scare her. I would give it all up to run away with her if she'd let me. I would do it in a heartbeat." Fitz scooted close to her and her head was now wresting on him. He kissed the top of her forehead.

"I. Love. You." Fitz said to Olivia.

Abby listened to Fitz and wished that she had someone who loved her like this. Then her eyes became as huge as saucers.

"Fitz, look at monitors!"

"Abby what's wrong?"

"Fitz look at the monitors!"

Fitz looked up at the monitors and Olivia's brain waves changed. Her heart beat was different. His heart starting to race and his breathing increased. He lifted her face up so when she awoke she would see his eyes looking down into hers.

"When you got next to her on the bed Fitz, it did something to her. Oh my. She MUST know you're next to her. Keep holding her in your arms. Don't move." Abby told him.

"Go get Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey. Something is going on." Fitz told Abby as she ran out of the room.

"Olivia. Liv. Livie. It's Fitz, sweet baby. I am here. Open your eyes. I am here holding you. It's okay. I love you Olivia. Open your eyes and look at me. Livie, look at me."

Fitz stayed on the bed next to Olivia. He kissed her lips. He touched her face. He pulled her closer to his chest. He started talking to her more. He talked to her about how they met, what she said to him, the campaign, their first night together, everything. The more he spoke to her, the more he hoped it would increase the chances of her opening her eyes to him.

/

_**While You Were Sleeping;**_

"_Where am I? Am I alive? Someone is holding me. I feel an arm underneath me. HE is next to me, holding me. I know this touch. It's HIS touch. My skin feels alive. I feel so warm and safe in his arms. It's only HIS touch that can send my skin a blaze with fire and heat. His touch makes me crave more of him night and day. It's a touch I can't be without, nor resist. He's lifting my head up to face his._

_That scent. I know that smell. I recognize this smell. It's HIS smell. My heart beat is slowing down but speeding up at the same time. This smell can bring me to my knees and make me miss him more when he's not near me. A "navy" shirt flashes in my memory of HIM that I keep. When I miss him I wear it so I can be close to him, his scent._

_I hear the sounds of a beating heart. I know its rhythm. It's HIS heartbeat. This heart that only beats for me, and no one else. The sound of his heart soothes my worries. Every beat of his heart matches mine exactly. In each other's arms our hearts become one never to be separated. When our hearts our separated, they reach out to the other across time and space to find its mate. _

_I can feel him breathing. His breathing matches mine. Our breaths sounds of us inhaling and exhaling are in perfect unison. When I take in a breath, HE does as well. We breathe in sync. How extraordinary is that? I am so relaxed and at peace listening to his chest rise and fall with mine._

_He kissed me. I know those lips. Those lips are HIS lips. When they plant kisses all over my body, my skin begins to yearn for more. Each kiss brings me more pleasure than I ever thought possible. With each kiss from HIS lips I find myself wanting more and more. When our lips touch, I can't imagine myself kissing anyone else for the rest of my life. _

_Grey-Blue eyes. I remember their color. They are HIS eyes. These eyes of HIS can bore into my inner most feelings and can render me speechless. They make me weak in the knees. They are acutely aware of my every emotion, body movements, curves, and most importantly they are the window to my soul. HIS eyes can plant me in one spot unable to move. I fear these eyes and love them all at the same time. If I look into for too long I get lost and forget everything that exists unless it pertains to him and I. _

_I know that voice. It's HIS voice. He's saying my name. His voice melts my heart. The richness of his voice, makes me forget the world. How I dream of waking up to it every morning. IT's the last sound I want to hear at night before drifting off to sleep. It's the sweetest sound in the world. It's the only sound that matters most to me. It's the only sound that can bring me to my knees in sorrow because I can't be near him. _

_His voice is calls to me like a light on a light house calling me home from the "perfect storm." A storm that has sent me away from him on the deadliest of seas. _

_I hear him say "__**Olivia. Liv. Livie. It's Fitz, sweet baby. I am here. Open your eyes. I am here holding you. It's okay. I love you Olivia. Open your eyes and look at me. Livie, look at me."**_

_I feel myself coming out of this darkness. I am walking into this light where this man is waiting for me to bring me home. I keep listening to his voice. It's calling me home to him finally after the storm is over in my mind. I won. I beat it. I will be okay. I will be ME!_

_/_

Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey came running into the room with Abby. It only took a few moments to find them. While en-route to locate the doctors, Abby called everyone to come back to the hospital and let them know something was happening with Olivia.

Dr. Shepard looked at the monitors. "Something is happening Mr. President. We will stay with you both in case she is waking up."

"Liv. It's Fitz. Open your eyes sweet baby. Look. At. Me."

At that precise moment Olivia OPENED HER EYES and looked at Fitz! "Olivia!" Fitz's voice began to tremble. "Oh my god you're awake. Thank you god! Abby she's awake. Oh Liv, it's okay I'm here."

Olivia kept looking at him blinking. She found herself at peace with him being so close to her. His eyes gave her peace. Peace that she was okay and alive. But what is going on she wondered.

"Miss Pope. Look at me." Dr. Shepard said. "Miss Pope." Olivia turned her head him now looking away from Fitz. Fitz was still holding onto her.

"Miss Pope. If you can understand me, I need you to blink." She blinks for him.

"Good, now I am going to ask you some questions. If the answer is yes I want you to blink ONCE. If the answer is NO, blink TWICE. If you are not sure I want you to move your index finger. Do you understand?" She blinks ONCE.

"Okay. Do you know how Dr. Grey is?" She blinks ONCE and looks at Meredith.

"Good. Now do you see a Miss Abby Whelan anywhere?" She blinks ONCE and looks at Abby. Abby grabs her hand and squeezes it. The tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Do you know what year it is?" She blinks TWICE.

"Miss Pope it's 2012. Do you understand?" She blinks ONCE.

"Do you know who I am?" She moves her index finger up and down. "Okay I am Dr. Shepard. I am Dr. Grey's husband. We did your surgery. You are in the hospital. You just woke up from brain surgery. Do you understand?" She blinks ONCE.

/

Fitz's pulse was racing. He was becoming more impatient. He let go of her and moved to the chair beside her bed. He was holding her hand in his now.

"Miss Pope. Do you know who the President of the United States is?" Meredith asked her finally sensing that Fitz was becoming worried.

Fitz held his breath. Instead of blinking right away she looked up into Fitz's eyes and blinked ONCE. Fitz smiled at her then. He's was feeling a little better.

"Miss Pope. Can you say something for us? It doesn't matter what you say. Just one word. Can you do that? We need you to try." Olivia blinked ONCE answering Meredith.

Olivia was looking at everyone in the room. Her heart was racing. She was trying desperately to form any word. One word to let everyone in the room know that she was okay. Fitz was still holding her hand giving her the courage to speak.

"OUCH!" Olivia got out finally.

"Oh Livie you spoke. Thank god." Fitz said to her squeezing her hand.

She knew his touch. It was giving her "tingles" all over her body. But why am I having these feelings. "Why are you here?" Olivia asked Fitz.

"Where else would I be?" He answered her touching her cheek.

"Mr. President, shouldn't you be at the White house?" She finally got out, moving away from his hand. His touch was so comforting to her. It was calming her down.

"Olivia you're scaring me. Why are you calling me Mr. President?" He asked her. "Do you know who I am?"

"You fired me from your campaign. I stayed on to help you get elected. I worked for you in the white house. Right? I left."

"Olivia!" Fitz's voice was trembling.

Abby jumped in sensing that Fitz was ready to lose it again.

"Olivia, honey, Look at me. It's Abby. What do you remember?"

"I left the White House. I was in charge of something. I worked in the West Wing."

"Do you remember anything about you and Fi-I mean the President."

"Ummm," her voice trailed off. "He's married, with two children, and Leader of the Free World. Cyrus hired me too help fix his campaign."

She has these feelings looking at the President. He's looking at her in such an odd way. She senses that she KNOWS this man better than anyone. It looks like he's going to cry. Her breathing matches his, but why?

"Liv? It's me, Fitz. Don't you remember us? You and me."

"What you and me? We weren't ever together. Were we? We're FRIENDS right. That's why you're here?" Olivia sounded very confused now. "What's going on?"

"Olivia, say my name." Fitz asked her.

"What? That would be inappropriate Mr. President." She answered him back. He looked like the wind was knocked out of him now.

Fitz could not answer her. She DID NOT remember them. His heart broke in his chest. He reached back squeezed her hand. She did not try to take it away from him. He knew that she felt the connection still between them. He made a promise to her not to walk away. He was not going to break it now. It was going to be not only up to him, but all those who love her to help her find her way back to him, to them. His love for her was going to pull her through this.

And now the journey begins again…

/

**Okay my little pumpkins. I am WAITING for you to yell and scream at me through the computer now. I know I am so mean. She DOES NOT remember her relationship with Fitz. But all the feelings are there. I felt very strange writing this chapter because of "Happy Birthday Mr. President" episode. Olivia is/was unconscious in my story and Fitz is too. I just hope he wakes up with his memories. That would be painful to watch.**

**What do you think Mellie will do if she finds out about this?**

**Anyway trust me the ENDGAME for this is worth waiting for and Olivia's journey back to the man she loves. I have their best intentions at heart I promise.**

**Leave me goodies cuz they make me smile and I'll update sooner.**

**Peace, Luv, and Pumpkins of course…**

**ME's**


	16. A First Memory

**Chapter 15: A First Memory…**

Olivia looked around the room after waking up from the strangest dream. She knew that she had just had brain surgery but there was this person in the dream with her. When she woke up HE was holding her. She knew him. But what worried her was that he happened to be the President of the United States. Why would he be here with her? She did work for him, he then fired her, she stayed on till he got elected. Then she left and started her business.

She was brought out of her thoughts but Dr. Grey and Shepard asking everyone to leave the room for a few moments. They wanted to examine her privately.

"Okay Miss Pope. I want you follow my finger with eyes. Where ever my finger goes I want you to match it with your eyes." Said Dr. Shepard. Olivia did what she was told without any trouble.

She was then asked to move her hands and arms. So far so good. "Do you feel any pain when you move them around?" She was asked by Dr. Shepard.

"No. They are just a little stiff that's all." Olivia answered him.

"Can you lift your arms up off the bed at all?" asked Dr. Shepard.

Olivia tried and she was able to lift them, as hard as it was, about 6-8 inches off the bed. She then placed them in her lap.

"Okay I want you to try to wiggle your toes?" Dr. Grey then asked her.

"Am I doing it?"

Meredith and Derek looked at each other. "Try to wiggle them for me again Miss Pope?" Said Dr. Shepard.

The doctors looked at each other again. "Miss Pope, can you feel this at all on your legs?" Meredith used a feather to brush against Olivia's legs. Then she used her fingernails to lightly scratch her legs also.

"No I don't feel anything. OH MY GOD I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! I can't move them. How am I going to be able to walk?" Olivia started to panic.

"Look Miss Pope it's okay. Temporary paralysis is common after brain surgery. Give your legs sometime to get their feeling back. It's going to be okay. You have a HUGE support system out there willing to help you." Said Meredith finally.

"No. I don't want you to say anything them. Please."

"But, Miss Pope you need them. You will need their help, guidance, love and support to regain your strength." Meredith said to her.

"You think I don't know that. I am a fixer. I know I can't fix this on my own. But please do not tell them. I will tell ONE PERSON. ONE PERSON alone. I don't want to bother the others. I especially don't want anyone to tell the President."

"Why?" Both Meredith and Derek asked her at the same time. "You are going to need his help to regain your legs and stamina."

"Well for one thing he's the President and has a country to run. He has a lot on his mind and doesn't need this on top of things. Plus I know he said we're friends but I have this feeling in my GUT that he's more than that to me. I can't explain it but when I look at him. I feel all these things that I know I shouldn't."

"He's your friend Miss Pope. I believe your best friend." Meredith told her.

"I can sense that or he wouldn't be here. I don't know maybe I am just imagining it. He is quiet handsome. He is kind of Dreamy…" Olivia said smiling. Then all a sudden she remembered something…

"Dr. Shepard, you're Dr. McDreamy right?' She looked at Derek.

"Excuse me Miss Pope? What did you just call me?" Derek asked her kind of shocked.

"You're Dr. McDreamy. I remember! The nurses were calling you that before my surgery. Something about you being really good looking." Derek blushed when Olivia said this to him.

"Yes Miss Pope, that is what EVERYONE calls me." Derek said begrudgingly. Meredith was holding back a huge laugh right now.

"Not to change the subject here but there is quiet the crowd outside your room right now Miss Pope wanting to see you. Can I tell them they can come in?" Said Derek."

"Sure. I am curious to see who else I can embarrass." Olivia smiled.

/

Abby, Stephen, Cyrus, and Harrison entered the room with Fitz. Olivia smiled and remembered their faces. She of course knew who Abby was because they were roommates in college. Stephen and her had been friends since childhood, and even went out on a few dates. Nothing ever came of it though. She remembered that he was quiet the ladies man. Cyrus was her old college professor, and the one who brought her in on Fitz's campaign. Harrison, she remembered sitting in jail with him for insider trading.

Everyone pulled up a chair and sat around her bed. Dr. Grey and Shepard gave them results of her exam post operation and her waking up. They told everyone that she was doing fine and left out the part about her legs. No one asked when she was going to be released but it probably wasn't going to be for at least a week. Her physical and occupational therapy had to be set up before she left the hospital. Olivia was also not sure who she was going to tell about her legs but would make that decision when it was time.

Olivia was listening to everyone chat about what has been happening since she had her surgery. She then decided that she needed some time alone with Abby and Stephen….

"Um," Olivia said. "Is it okay if I talk to Abby and Stephen for a moment. Everything is fine. I just need some time with my best girlie and Stevie."

"Stevie," said Stephen, "you haven't called me that since college. Geez Liv what a way to embarrass a guy in front of the President and everything."

"Oh Stevie, I remember a ton of ways to that?" Olivia said giggling at him.

"I am sure you do." Stephen told her. "But would you all excuse us for a few moments."

Cyrus, Harrison and Fitz left the room to go in the waiting area. Fitz did not want to go but he sensed she needed some time with them alone. Plus he wanted to find out how the information on Mellie was coming and the divorce anyways.

"Abby, Stephen there is something I wanted to talk to you about. You going to think it's crazy but it's been bugging me since waking up earlier." Olivia said.

"Okay hun, spill it." Abby said.

"Well, I have this FEELING when he's, the President around me. It's like I know him better than anyone. And he knows me. When I woke up and saw that it was him holding me I felt so at peace. A little freaked out but happy. I remember having all these feelings when I was unconscious. I felt an arm slide underneath me, and my head rested on someone's chest. It was like all of sudden my heart beat matched someone's. Our breathing was the same. The smell of a familiar cologne tickled my nose and knew the voice that was talking to me. When I woke up and looked into the President's eyes, I knew it was him that was in my dream. Is that strange?"

"Liv, I read that a lot of things happen to the mind when it's in a coma. The doctor's aren't sure what goes on when "you're sleeping" like that. I am not sure what happened to you. But one thing I do know is that it wasn't until the President came back to see you and got next to you did you finally wake up. I saw the monitors when he held you in his arms. They went crazy. It was quiet extraordinary." Abby said to her.

"But I don't get it. He's married. Why would he be here with me holding me like that? The way he was looking at me. I can even hear him outside my room talking some. He sounds really upset that I can't remember him. I stopped working for him so long ago. Why would that matter now?"

"These are questions Liv that you need to ask him. Only he can answer them for you. What I do know is that HE IS your best friend. I am sure you know that though. And I get a sense that what you're feeling when he's around, is for a reason." Stephen answered her. "You and him are a hell of a lot closer than we ever were."

"Really, but…I don't understand. Did we become the best of friends when I worked for him?"

"Yes you did Liv. When you worked for him, he sought out your council and advice before anyone else's. You did the same. You two always understood the other better than anyone." Stephen told her.

"But I have all these other feelings too. It's freaking me out. Plus the way he was looking at me when I woke up and even now. Don't you find it odd?"

"He cares about you. I know this is confusing but give your mind time to remember everything. Your heart is leading you in the right direction." Abby scooted next to her on the bed and held her hand.

"But how can it be? He's married. Leader of the Free World. He has kids. I have these feelings when I look at him. It's scaring the living crap out of me. I can't be just imagining this right." Olivia's voice was getting higher in his vocal tone and her pulse rate was increasing.

"He's your biggest supporter right now Liv. Above all else you need to lean on The President, Fitz. You need all of us to help get back your memories, but you're going to need him most of all. And give yourself time to process everything that has happened. In time your heart will help you remember. Something else tells me to that the President will help you remember too." Abby told her.

"Thanks, but I am still freaked out. I guess you can send the gaggle back in now. I just needed a minute or two with you guys to vent. I can't pace in circles yet so you'll have to do it for me." Olivia smiled at both of them.

"Sure you got it." Stephen told her and told Cyrus, Harrison and Fitz they could come back now.

/

Cyrus, Harrison and Fitz came back into the room. Cy asked if everything was good and Abby said that it was fine. "Liv just needed to talk to us about something that's all. Nothing major." Abby stated. They did not stay with her too long because the doctor's stressed to them that she needed to rest.

However, before Fitz left to go back to the White House he asked, "Can I have a few moments will Olivia before I go."

"Sure Sir, we'll be right outside. We'll walk out with you." Cyrus said and he kissed Olivia on the top of her head. Very unlike Cyrus.

"Wow, Cy this ordeal with me must have changed you. This is totally unlike you to be so emotional." Olivia teased him.

"Oh Liv, you have no idea. I'll catch you up tomorrow okay." Cy smiled and left the room. Everyone else gave her a quick hug and told her that they would see her tomorrow.

"Mr. President, are you okay? For the record, I am happy you were here when I woke up. I am happy that it was you I saw first when I woke up." Olivia said to him. He was sitting on the chair next to her bed. He was fighting the urge to get close to her, hold her and kiss her. Olivia sensed something was wrong.

Fitz was holding in the tears now. "I am too. Yes I am fine just tired."

"You're lying to me aren't you."

"What do you mean?"

"I just know. You're telling me your tired, which I don't doubt. But it's not everything is it? You're eyes are telling me otherwise. Spill it. I am a fixer remember. I can fix anything."

"Olivia, right now can it just be me and you? Let's pretend I am not the President and you're not the fixer. Right now it's just me and you. I want to sit with you for ONE MINUTE before I leave."

The moment he said "one minute" her mind raced. She got these strange tingles all the way down to her legs. Her body actually jumped.

"Olivia, are you okay? What's wrong?" Fitz saw her jump and her facial expression change. His heart started to beat faster.

"You said that to me before haven't you? We were in a hallway. I remember us standing there. Not talking. We were just looking at each other. I don't know though why we were out there. That happened right?" She grabbed for his hand and squeezed it.

The moment she touched his hand his heart leaped out of this chest. He sat on the bed facing her now. "Yes that happened. It was right after the Republican Debate in South Carolina. You remembered something that's good Liv."

"Say that again, Liv….You hardly ever call me Olivia." She said smiling at him.

"Liv. I always call you that. Or Livie."

When he said Livvie, her heart melted. "Give me time. I'll remember. I can't lose my best friend right."

"Right." Fitz said back to her and let out a huge sigh.

"I need to get going before Cy has a coronary. I'll call you before I got to bed and in the morning okay." He did NOT want to leave her. He wanted to stay beside her all night but he didn't think she would let him.

"Okay," she said to him. Fitz was getting up to leave. "Wait. Um…one more thing."

Fitz walked back over to her. "Um, I don't think you'll say no but…."

"Liv what is it? You can ask me anything."

She felt a tad bit embarrassed but she had to know how it felt again. Abby and Stephen told her to trust her gut on him. "Can I…um…" she felt herself blushing, "have a hug before you go? Is that okay?"

"Oh god Liv, yes it's more than fine. I was going to ask for you one anyway." Fitz could not get over how cute that sounded. He had to fight the urge to shed a tear and giggle at the same time. His Livie is in there. She was trying to come out. He sat on the bed in front of her and pulled her into his arms. She nuzzled her head on the top of his shoulders and finally into his dress shirt. She felt herself be at such peace at that moment. Like this is where she is supposed to be.

She breathe in his cologne and had to fight the urge to run her fingers through his curls. She let out this huge sigh of relief when she was in his arms. Her breathing slowed down and everything at that moment felt right. She felt as if even though everyone told them they were close, it was so much more. She placed his head on his chest and listened to his breathing and it matched hers finally. He started to rub his hands over back and it felt like the most natural thing in the world to her. She had this feeling that he loved her. Olivia wanted to ask him but didn't say anything to freak him out. She thought he loved him too but dismissed that idea for now.

The same was going on for Fitz as well. As Fitz was holding her, he had to fight all his emotions. He did not expect her to ask him for this and just having her in his arms was breaking his heart. She had pushed him away so many times and for her to be reaching out to him/for him made his heart sore. He sensed that she needed him and to be close to him as much as he needed to be close to her.

When she placed her head and nuzzled into his chest, his entire body relaxed. As she wrapped her arms around him, under his suit coat, he was in heaven. Her touch was one of the things he craved when not in her presence. He placed his head on top of hers and breathed in her shampoo. The more he pulled her into him, their breathing matched the other. He was squeezing her so close that he was afraid to hurt her. She whispered to him, "I won't break you know," which made him hold her closer, if that was possible.

He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to let go of her and walk out the door. He wanted to whisper in her ear how much he loved her but did not. He knew if he did it would freak her out. But something told him already that she knew he loved her.

/

When he finally started to pull away she looked up into his eyes. He wanted to kiss her in the worse of ways but held back. He was frightened that he would pour all of his heart and soul into this kiss and it wouldn't drive her away again. This moment that they just had was not going to be ruined. So instead he placed the sweetest of kisses on one of her cheeks. It surprised her so much that she jumped and said "Oh." It also made her blush too, which he thought was adorable.

"I should go now." Fitz was still holding onto her.

"Yes. You should. Thank you for being here." Olivia said to him.

He got out…"I will always be here when you need me Liv. I'll call before I turn in."

"Okay."

They finally released each other. "I'll see you when I see you." Olivia asked him.

"Absolutely, you can count on it." Fitz told her. "Bye Liv."

"Bye and night." She told him and tried to fall asleep.

Once out of her room, Abby reassured him that she would be spending the night with her, so he had no need to worry. That made leaving her a little easier.

As Fitz walked away he felt good. He just had to find more ways to help her remember them. It would not hard to do. But which would he use first. He could not wait to have her back the way she was. But this journey that they would be on together would be worth it. She is worth everything to him and worth fighting for.

Baby steps where needed now to help her regain her memories. But, little did he know that is so true on so many levels.

/

**Okay my little pumpkins, do you like? I know this chapter was LONG! I just had a lot to write and wanted it in here. Lots of details to give a sense what is going on in Olivia's head and for Fitz. This is hard on both of them but at least she is not pushing him away. **

**This won't be easy for them but totally worth the end result. I will try to update more frequently. Leave me goodies cuz they make my day….**

**Peace, Luv, and Happy Holidays Pumpkins…**

**Me's**


	17. Dream a Little Dream of Him

**Chapter 17: Dream a Little Dream of Him…**

On the way out of the hospital, Fitz saw Huck. They went into an empty exam room and Huck gave him the information he discovered on Mellie. Fitz read it briefly and his eyes just about popped out of his head.

"What the, Holy Mother of God?" was all he could say to him.

"Yes Sir, there is more though. I heard that your wife arrived back sooner than expected and finished what I could. I copied her hard drive and it's back at the office. A lot of her files are encrypted so it's going to take me time to crack into them. As soon as I do you'll be the first to know."

"Did anyone see you?" Fitz asked curiously.

"No, the secret service did a good job on that for both of us. I need to get back to the office and finish. I heard that Liv's awake. I will see her tomorrow. And I know the rest of the staff is working on things for your divorce too."

"Thank you Huck. This means everything to me. I just want to be free of Mellie and live my life with Olivia."

"I know that. You make her happy. Without you, she's missing that "something.' I'll see you soon."

"Thanks Huck." They shook hands and he was on his way.

Huck stopped walking. "Oh Mr. President, if you hurt her, not even the secret service could protect you from me. I want you to know that." Huck glared at him and looked directly into Fitz's eyes.

"I promise you Huck, I will never hurt her again. I don't know a lot about you, but I have a hunch you could get to me." Fitz smirked at him.

"Yes Sir, you can count on that. See you soon."

"See you soon and thank you." Fitz said.

Both men left ready for battle. Huck's with Mellie's files on her hard drive and Fitz's was a possibility of seeing Mellie when he arrived back in the Residence.

/

Like Fitz promised, once he got back to the White House, he called Olivia. Abby answered the phone and told him that she was already sleeping. She did tell him however that she was so happy that he came and could not wait to see him again. Abby also told him that Olivia didn't understand what was going on between them still but she knew that they had a "special" friendship that she was grateful for.

Abby told him, "How many people can say that their best friend is the Leader of the Free World. That is so cool, right?" That made Fitz laugh.

Fitz feel a little better but just getting her to remember them was going to be a challenge. Along with the good memories they shared, he was scared of the bad ones too. He knew they would come back to her, but he feared they would drive her away. He spent so much time earning her trust back, the thought of losing that scared him. Those bad memories could not be kept from her, but he wanted her to remember the good ones first. That is what he had to focus on first.

This ordeal with Olivia made him realize how lucky he was to have her in his life at all right now. She almost died and now that she is awake he felt he was in some kind of strange nightmare. Yes she knew who he was, but not who they were together. What gave him hope was the fact that she reached out to him before he left. Holding her in his arms for that moment made the last few days fade away. She was in there somewhere and helping her regain her memories was up to him and her staff now. He was NOT giving up on her now. Not ever.

Before he went to bed he showered and of course Mellie was on the bed waiting for him. He glared at her and went into the closet to get dressed.

She spoke first as he walked away, "You know Honey, I've seen it all before."

"Yah well, you ain't seeing it again anytime time soon. What do you want Mel?"

"You were at the hospital a while. Is everything okay?" Mellie asked curiously.

"Yes everything is fine." Fitz answered coming out of the closet dressed for bed.

"So, is Olivia awake now? You seemed more relaxed."

"Why do you care? What's in it for you Mel?"

"Not everything I do has to have a hidden agenda Fitz. She was a friend before you two hooked up and you feel in love with her."

"The only reason you liked Olivia is because she helped you become First Lady. That is why even after you found out about us you kept her around. Didn't you say "she kept me happy?" Oh and she was "serving our country." You made her sound like some cheap fling I was having. You knew from the beginning that Olivia was NEVER that to me."

"You didn't answer my question Fitz. Is she awake?"

"Yes Dammit Mel she's awake. She's going to be fine." He neared at her now.

"Geez Honey, you seem a little upset. I figured you'd be over the moon to have your precious Olivia back." Her voice sounded so condescending now.

"My Precious Olivia, nice Mel. I am happy she's going to be fine. She just has a long recovery ahead that's all. Don't worry you're pretty little head, she won't be here at the White House with me for some time yet." Fitz voice sounded defeated.

"Oh?"

"Mel, I am really tired so can you please leave so I can rest. I have a full schedule tomorrow and I am hoping to see Olivia again also."

"Sure Honey, whatever you say. Night."

Mellie walked out of the room, letting Fitz get some rest. However she knew he was hiding something. But what she wondered? If Olivia was awake, then why wasn't he over the moon? Why wasn't he there with her still? She was going to do some digging. This situation could work to her advantage if she played her cards right.

Fitz was very also careful not to give Mellie too much information on Olivia. He knew that if Mellie found out about Liv's memory problems that she would use that to her advantage. He hoped he played it off well but something told him that she suspected something.

To make sure she stayed away from Olivia, Fitz was going to post some guards he could trust to keep her away. If Mellie spoke to her and pretended that had a great marriage, then Fitz could lose her again. Olivia suspected that he had feelings for her, he was not hiding them from her. But Mellie could screw things up, if he was not careful. Plus he had to tread carefully around her before he brought out the divorce papers. He had to have all his "ducks in a row" before he made his next move. He told himself to play nice with her not matter how hard it was going to be.

Once he put Mellie out of his mind, he finally crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep. He was so tired. Even though Fitz yearned to be at the hospital with Olivia, he knew he could not be right now. He was hoping to go see her tomorrow but with his schedule being on hold for so long, he had to get back at running the country. But he did make sure that he had constant contact with Dr. Shepard and Grey, and Olivia's staff. They were his window to the woman he loved right now.

Fitz finally placed his head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep. Hopefully he would sleep for a bit. Lord knows he needs it.

/

**Four Days Later…**

Fitz had not been to the hospital since Olivia had woken up, that was four days ago. Cyrus had been keeping him busy with meetings he missed from the last few days but that didn't stop his mind from wandering to Olivia. He had spoken to all of her staff numerous times and the doctors about her condition, but none of that place his mind at ease.

Even though Fitz had spoken to Olivia every morning, before bedtime, and in between, he still missed her more than anything. He almost told her so, but he knew she could hear it in his voice. Anytime he got ready to hang the phone up, Fitz noticed the sadness in her voice.

When she finally uttered to him "I miss you," he went stir crazy. He missed her so much that even Mrs. Hanley was keeping her distance from him. Fitz was snippy, agitated, edgy, and just play moody. Cyrus finally corned him in his office.

"Mr. President."

"Not now Cy."

"Mr. President," he said again.

"What Cy!"

"Okay, you sit down now." Cy snapped at him.

"Cy, I…I…am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I miss her. I want to be with her."

"I know that. I have seen her every day and she asks how you are."

Fitz perked up. "She does?"

"Yes. She misses you too. She hasn't come out and asked me anything about your relationship but I suspect, she knows something is up with you two."

"How do you know that?"

"Well let's see. You call her in the morning, a few other times during the day, and before going to bed. Geez Sir, she's going to think you're stalking her."

Fitz smiled. "Did she say anything about me calling so much?"

"No, but she did say it's kind of cute how the Leader of the Free world is so worried about her all the time. She blushed when she said it. She told me to tell you that she misses you and hopes to see you soon."

Fitz slumped down on the couch across from Cyrus. "I need to see her Cy. I need to hold her in my arms again. I've been sleeping but not the way I should be. I've been waking up thinking that I could lose her all over again. That once she remembers everything, she'll push me away all over again. I can't go through that again Cy. I just can't."

"Sir, we all knew going into this surgery that Olivia could wake up having problems. But what has happened now is a gift." Fitz looked at him.

Cyrus paused and gathered his thoughts before continuing. "Fitz, you have an opportunity to make her fall in love with you all over again. You know rare that is? Everything moment, the good and the bad, you can relive for the first time through her eyes. You can see the joy in her eyes, when she final realizes how much she loves you. It's still there. I've seen it the last few days just talking to her. You always said that she's the love of your life. Well you are hers, don't you dare give up on her now."

"Cy, I, um, thank you. I need you to do something for me." Fitz stopped and looked at him.

Cyrus immediately understood. "Consider it handled." Cyrus then walked out of the room and took care of some business for the President of the United States.

/

Stephen had been keeping Olivia company most of the day. He came by in the afternoon and has been with her ever since. She had many misgivings about telling him about her legs, but when he asked her to get up and walk she finally broke down and told him.

"Stephen, I can't get up."

"What to do you mean you can't get up?"

"I just can't okay."

"But the doctors are saying that you should try. Why haven't you? What aren't you telling me Livy?"

"If I tell you, you have to pinky swear promise you won't tell anyone Stephen. No ONE must know."

"God Livy, it's not like your paralyzed or anything is it?"

Olivia looked down at her legs and began to cry.

"OH MY GOD! Why the hell haven't you told me? If I had known Liv, I would have been here more."

"That is why. Please keep this secret for me Stephen. I especially don't want Cyrus and the President know."

"Livy, you've been like a daughter to Cy for so long. He'll be so mad at you for not telling him this. And Fi—I mean the President, honey he's your best friend."

"I know he is Stephen. I feel closer to him after waking up then I do anyone. It scares me. I miss him so much. Don't you find that strange."

"No, honey not really. Look you two became the best of friends and told each other everything on his campaign, and when you worked for him in the White House. I was a little jealous a first but I got over it."

"Really, Stephen you jealous of him."

"Yes of HIM. Livy he's not JUST a HIM. You helped him get elected. You and Cyrus created a President together. You two seem to have mutual understanding of the others feelings, and thoughts all the time. I'd give anything to have that kind of connection with someone. Yes I have a wife now, but her and I don't have the connection you and the President do. You know that man better than anyone and he knows you."

"I feel that inside me. But he as a country to run and he does not need this on his shoulders okay. Not yet. Maybe after I go home I'll tell him."

"Livy, you need him right now. Don't push him away okay. Promise me you won't."

"I won't Stephen. I just feel things for him when he's around me that are strange that's all. The way he looks at me. The way I melt into his arms. It's like I am supposed to be there. I feel like 'I belong to him' in some strange way."

"Keep him close right now, and he'll help you get back to your old self and he'll help you get your legs back."

"Yah just what I need, the President of the United States making some executive order banning me from trying to walk without him around." She started to laugh.

"Very funny, Livy."

"Tell me about it, but I can see him doing it. That's the strange part."

Stephen smiled at her now. He sat next to her on the bed and she gradually fell asleep snuggled up to him. Neither one had realized how late it had gotten. It was now after ten.

/

Stephen was about it doze off when he heard the door open. He looked up and smiled at who he saw standing before him. He slowly slid his arm out from underneath Olivia and got off the bed. She stirred very little. Stephen excused himself from her bedside because it seemed someone else had arrived to be with her instead.

Olivia felt another arm slide underneath her, pull her close and the other arm coil itself around her small frame. But this was different. Her whole body reacted to the touch. Her skin began to get prickly and hot as and she was wrapped up in this person's arms. Her body was at peace and fitted perfectly in the arms of this "prince" who was holding her so close.

She took in a deep breath and recognized the cologne. All of a sudden her breathing matched HIS again and she took in HIS scent. It was a musty, wood smell. It was her favorite scent. Olivia buried her nose in his chest and took in a huge deep breath.

She feels HIS lips on her forehead giving her the lightest and sweetest of kisses. This touch of his lips on her body made her feel like an icicle melting in the warmth of the sun. She thinks she's dreaming because if she opens her eyes and he's not here with her she'll be devastated. How could she possibly miss the Leader of the Free World this much if they are just friends?

Thinking she's dreaming she whispers his first name, "Fitz". This is the only time she allows herself to be "inappropriate" with him. Olivia knows if she says HIS name while in his presence, he'll know she has feelings for him as well. He's married, and has children. This can't happen, she tells herself.

After the word leaves her lips, she feels the embrace she's in coil around her body tighten and a tear come onto her forehead. She feels soft and tender hands begin to rub all over her body. It makes her melt further into these arms. To her surprise she hears, "My Livy. My sweet baby. I am here. I am never letting you go. Not ever."

Prepared that it's only a dream, she opens her eyes and is left speechless. All she can utter is..."Hi."

His hand reaches and caresses her face ever so sweetly. A tear begins to fall down her cheek now. The hand catches it and wipes it away. She places her hand on his cheek and he nuzzles into her palm.

"Hi," is the only thing he utters back to her with tears in his eyes. These are the tears, only shed for her, she knows and realizes it. They are from the most Powerful Man in the World, The President of the United States.

/

**Hello my precious pumpkins. I am sorry that is chapter took me so long to post. With the holidays, losing power for three days, and getting my house back in order, I've been busy. Plus many are wanting updates for "The OLITZ Express," so I've been working on that one. If you have not read it yet, check it out. It's good Fitz and Liv mushy goodness. ;-)**

**I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of McDreamy and McPrezzie. It took me a while to write this chapter and as you can see Olivia is struggling with her emerging feelings for Fitz. She's not sure what to make of them. Her body knows what's going on but her mind is all over the place. And of course Fitz is in turmoil because he wants her to remember them so badly. But he's terrified of the bad memories too. Do you blame him? He could lose her again….**

**Anyway leave me Cookies and Cupcakes….**

**Peace, Luv, and Pumpkins…;-)**

**Me's**


	18. Please Tell Me I Am Not Dreaming

**Chapter 17: "Please Tell Me I Am Not Dreaming!"**

Olivia adjusted her eyes and couldn't believe that HE was here with her. When she had fallen asleep she remembered that Stephen was with her. She felt him leave the bed, and another arm slide underneath her. She thought it was all a dream. The last few nights she had been dreaming of him. Dreaming that he would come back and see her again and to be held in his arms. Hearing just his voice on the phone during the day was bittersweet but it made her miss him so much more.

Only in her dreams did she dare call him "Fitz." It was inappropriate to call the President by his first name, unless you were REALLY close to him. She had sensed that she was, her body and heart we're telling her this, but her mind kept screaming "No, No, No." But her gut is NEVER WRONG. Saying his name in his presence would mean so much to both of them but why?

When she felt the change of the arms being wrapped around her, she knew something was different. She recognized the cologne and how his hands were rubbing her back. In her dreams he did these things and made her feel like she was the "most important person in his life." She said his name aloud and felt the grasp around her body tighten.

Then above all else, she heard his voice. She had spoken to him earlier in the night before going to bed, but it sounded like he was there with her. There was no way it was possible. How could he sneak out if the White House undetected?

It was when she opened her eyes and looked up, did she realize it wasn't a dream. Seeing the tear coming down his cheek that she wiped away, she knew it was for her, and her alone. She was in awe that the Leader of the Free World was here with her right now, with tears in his eyes. How could this be?

After they both said HI, she finally spoke again.

/

"Please tell me I am not dreaming? That you are really here." Olivia asked Fitz.

"Yes Livy, you are definitely not dreaming. I am really here with you." Fitz answered her.

Her eyes were pooling full of water again. Her head was still resting on his chest looking up at him. She started to cry because she had not realized how much she missed him until now. The more the tears came, the harder she began to hold onto him.

Fitz was surprised. He had missed holding her in his arms just as much. He knew that she was trying to regain her memories, and she did not remember them, but how tight her grasp was on him at this moment floored him. He wrapped his entire body around hers and planted kisses on her cheeks to kiss her fears away.

"Oh Liv, I hate to see you cry. Please don't cry. I am really here. I am NEVER going to let you go. I promise. You are the most important person in my life." Fitz told her as he was just inches away from her face.

She stopped crying and looked at him. "You said that to me, the day of your inauguration, didn't you."

"Yes I did. Do you remember where we were when I told you this?"

"Um," she closed her eyes. She saw his office in her mind. It looked dark outside. Why would she be there at night?

"We were in the Oval Office. But why?" She stopped. "We were dancing. You were dancing with me."

A huge smile came across Fitz's face. They did a lot more than dancing. There was no way he was going to tell her that right now. That is not a memory he wanted her to have her get back yet.

"Yes Livy, we were dancing. You didn't go to the balls, and out of everyone I danced with, I wanted my last dance to be with you that night." He smiled and caressed her face.

She studied his facial expression. There was more to this but she would find out more later. She nuzzled her head back into his chest and took in a deep breath. "I missed you. I mean, I really missed you," she told him.

He looked up at the ceiling thanking whomever was listening at that moment. Tears were coming down his face. "Oh, Liv, I missed you too. God I missed you."

"But how..I mean how did you get out?"

"I am the President Liv. And being the President has it perks." He smirked at her.

"Oh Lord, what did you do? Cyrus must be having a heart attack right now."

"Actually he's not. He's the one that helped me get out tonight."

"Really. Holy crap!"

Fitz let out a small laugh. "My agents are patrolling the hallways in scrubs, so no one will know that I am here. Okay?"

"Okay, but you'll have to go before the press core arrives won't you." Right after she said that to him, she remembered something. She sat up looking at him.

"What is it?" Fitz asked her.

"You snuck out of the White House last year to come and visit me didn't you? You came to my apartment and if I remember right, I was pretty pissed at you at the time. " Fitz's heart was racing now.

"Yes Liv, I did sneak and come see you. I spent the entire evening with you. We reminisced about the campaign trail. Do u remember anything from the time we met till I got the Republican Nomination?"

"A little bit. I remember meeting you and telling you off. You fired me. I told you and Mellie you had to be a believable couple. Um, I helped you pick the right ties an awful lot and tie them. Why?"

"Do you remember our campaign stop in Georgia?"

"A little, that is where we talked on the hallway right?"

"Yes, but we had a moment on the bus."

"What do you a mean a moment? What happened?"

Fitz shifted his body so he could look directly in her eyes. "_Why didn't I meet you sooner? What kind of a coward was I to marry her and not wait for you to show up?...Say my name. Say my name." Fitz placed his hand from his lap down in between them. He waited for her response._

Olivia looked at him. "_FITZ!" She slid her hand down on top of his and laced her fingers with his. Both hands squeezed each other and moved their fingers around._

Olivia stopped and looked up at him. She got all excited and somewhat freaked out.

"Livy, are you okay?"

"I remember Fitz!" She paused and waited for her mind to play catch up. She felt her cheeks becoming red. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped for air. Fitz watched her.

"Olivia, what is it?" His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears.

She then grabbed his face and looked into his eyes and said "That was the first time I called you by your first name. I was always professional with you until that moment. "

"Yes you were. That night changed us Liv."

"What you just said me to about wishing you waited for me?" Fitz raised his eyebrows at her, "You really meant that didn't you? You still mean it?" Olivia was searching his face and eyes for an answer.

Before he could answer her, she leaned forward into him and kissed his cheek. This sent a jolt of electricity through his entire body. His entire body reacted to it. She knew it and could see it in his eyes. She reached up and placed her hand on his face. He nuzzled into her touch. She KNEW that he loved her. If she wasn't sure before she was now.

Fitz finally choked out a response. "Yes Livy, I still mean it. I've felt that from the moment you came into my life. My marriage is just for show. My heart has always belonged to you."

She placed her hands on his chest. A part of her wanted to pull away from him because he was married, but every other part of her was telling her not to. This man, who happens to be the President, loves her. She guessed at it before, but when he said that he wished he waited for her to get married, she remembered, and just KNEW. Even if her mind didn't know for sure, her HEART and her body knew it.

But she was scared too. "I think we should both try to sleep. My mind is in overdrive and just remembering these things is over whelming."

"Are you okay? I am kind of shocked you're not pulling away from me, or asking me to go. You used to do that all the time."

"I did, really? I see why? You're married, Leader of the free World. So technically you're unavailable. But my gut says to trust you. And my gut is never wrong. Right?"

"Right," as he nuzzled her nose. It made her laugh.

/

Fitz then readjusted himself on the bed, and slid his arm under her. Together as if both knew they were going to do it, let out this huge sigh. Both looked at each other and giggled. Olivia placed her head on Fitz's chest and he placed his head on top of hers. His placed a kiss on her hair and he could hear that her breathing had already changed. She had already fallen asleep in his arms.

He slid down in the bed, and took his other arm and wrapped it ever so carefully around her body. She felt this right away and coiled her arms around him more. He was not sure if she meant to, but she placed a hand on his face, and he kissed it. Olivia let out another sweet, higher pitch sigh.

He whispered to her, "I am never going to let anything happen to you Olivia. I exist for you. I belong to you."

She heard him, and slightly opened her eyes enough to see him looking at her. He was not sure what she was going to do but she lifted her head up and planted a small kiss on his lips and moved away. His lips lingered, still looking for hers to come back, after she pulled away. They felt better than he remembered, like an angel was sent down from above, and she planted her wings on his lips to save him. He was so surprised, that he didn't know what to do about it. He was NOT expecting her to kiss him.

His pulse began to race because that was the first time they had kissed since before her surgery. When she moved away, her eyes were still locked onto his. She had tears in hers and told him, "I belong to you too."

He wanted to kiss her again, but hesitated. If it was not what she wanted, once his lips touched hers, he was unsure if he would be able to stop himself. The only thing on his mind was her, and how much he loved her, and did not want to scare her away from him again.

Olivia knew that by kissing him, ever so quick as it was, might have been a mistake. By how could it have been, if it felt so right. Everything about his touch to her seemed so right and perfect. Her mind was having a hard time recalling things, but her body was on the other hand was telling her otherwise.

The moment her lips touched his, she knew that she was not supposed to kiss anyone else for the rest of her life. They were so soft and perfect. She kind of figured that they have kissed before, but this felt like their FIRST KISS all over again. She sensed that he was the one to kiss her first, but she did not remember where that happened.

Her eyes were still locked into his gaze. He touched her face with his hand. She nestled into his touch. He was now situated above her, with one arm underneath her, and the other on her face. His upper body perched on the elbow underneath her, wanting to kiss her with so much passion and desire, he was afraid to scare her.

He looked deep into her eyes and told her finally, "I. Love. You."

She reached up and lightly stroked his face with the tips of her fingers. She took in a huge breath and said to him "I. Love. You. Too. I feel it Fitz, and I know I do. I am not going to push you away. Something is telling me not to. I need you."

He snuggled himself into her face. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and on both sides of her face. When he came to her lips he stopped himself. "If you do not want this, please tell me. I can't risk losing you all over again. Not now. Not after everything we've gone through."

She studied his eyes. She could see all the love he had for her in them. He was not trying to hide it from her. It was not possible to hide his feelings from her even if he wanted too. She knew this. She knew his every emotion, because it was somehow tied to every look from her face. Her heart was telling her that.

"You're not going to lose me Fitz. I may not remember everything. But keep in mind that I know enough that you are the most important person in my life too. Every part of my body reacts to your every touch. These last four days not seeing you, and being close to you, have been hell. I am positive that I used to push you away before. But before I had my surgery, I must have told you that I wouldn't anymore. I did tell you that right?"

He smiled at her. "Yes you made me promise to not let you push me away again. So how am I doing?"

"Not bad Mr. President. But you can do one thing for me?"

He lifted his eyebrows up to her. "Anything."

She pulled his head down and touched her lips to his again. Their lips moved like some Vennise Waltz . Their lips swayed and moved back and forth in and out of the others in perfect unison and harmony. It was the perfect "first" kiss. The more their lips touched the other, the kiss deepened. When his tongue finally touched hers, she let out a gasp for air. Their tongues danced back and forth like they were in some "tango" not willing to stop until they were too tired and out of breath to do so.

Fitz finally pulled away from her, looking at her out of breath. She was breathing hard, but it matched his perfectly. He placed his nose to hers and told her to close her eyes and finally drift off to sleep. He would be there in the morning to see Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepard. He would not leave her side until they came in for rounds.

As she closed her eyes, she thought about how much she wanted him and vice versa. But that could not happen here but her legs. He still did not know she could not move them. She could feel sensations because his hands were gracing them, as they kissed. But she could not move them. How the heck was she going to tell him she could not walk or feel them?

She was afraid that if she told him, he would not want her for some strange reason. It made no sense. This man loved her, he just told her, and showed her. But he was the Leader of the Free World, and she wanted to be perfect for him, for them. She knew it made no sense but telling him now, here, after everything they had said to each other would ruin the moment.

Plus not only that he still had a country to run, never mind worrying about her every time she tried to stand up if he was not there. God, she thought, he did not need to add that to his full plate right now. This man, who loves her, is the Leader of the Free World, and walks with too many things on his shoulders as it is. He literally doesn't need me to add to it.

She let out another huge breath, as she felt Fitz cuddle her even closer in the bed. Before she finally went to sleep, she opened her eyes and saw that he fell asleep finally. He looked at peace and this was exactly where he was supposed to be…with the woman he loves. She huddled herself deeper in his arms, closed her eyes and did the same.

Tomorrow was a new day, and hopefully she could remember more of them and get to go home soon.

/

**Hello Pumpkins. Sorry it took me so long to update McDreamy. I hope you like this chapter and I decided to have Olivia remember her love for Fitz with some help from him. There still not completely there yet. It's a long physical recovery for her, and emotional one. Plus she still needs to tell Fitz about her legs. Yes she's scared too. She's afraid he won't want her, which I know is crap, but try to tell the great Olivia Pope that.**

**Next chapter she'll be heading home from the hospital, and starting to recover more memories I hope. Plus who knows what else could happen on the way…**

**Leave me cookies and cupcakes.**

**Peace, Luv and pumpkins….Me's**


	19. President McDreamy

**To all my Pumpkins who have been following this story. I wanted to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. You make me feel so speicial I am to have your support with my first ever story. I means more than anything to me. I am sorry for how long it took me to update this, but I had some major writers block. I hope this newest chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy and leave me goodies...;-)**

**Chapter 18: President McDreamy**

Olivia and Fitz had finally had gotten a good night sleep for the first time they could remember. When she awoke the next morning a little after 6:00 a.m. Fitz was still fast asleep next to her. She looked over at him and was in awe of how handsome he truly is and how much he loves her.

Since they both said the three little words last night and had their "first kiss" her mind it seemed took forever to shut down. Her lips still lingered even now from his passionate kisses and how gentle he touches every part of her body. This made her wonder if they had been intimate but the thought of that just made her more gitty.

She thought to herself, "_Man this man knows how to kiss, he MUST know he way around the bedroom._" They have had to have sex by now, but why couldn't she remember. Did they fight against it? Did they let it happen only once? Was it a bad experience? The passion she feels for him and vice versa there is no way. But if it did happen why couldn't she remember.

Olivia continued to search her mind for answers but all she could do was just lay there watching the Leader of the Free World, sleep. She took her hand and rubbed it on his face outlining every portion of it. She wanted to memorize it's every feature, right down to the last whisker. It broke her heart thinking she had no idea when she would see or be in his safe arms again.

Then she started to think "_How many times have I watched him sleep before? I know that must be silly, but how many times did I do it?"_ She watched his chest rise and fall, feeling him breath, realizing that they breathed in sync. As she let out a huge breath, she nuzzled herself into his chest and listened to his heart. Fitz felt her and immediately wrapped his arms around her more, but did not wake up.

As she listened to his heart beet as he slept, she wondered how many times she had done this. Did she do this often when they were together? Did his heartbeat match hers? She placed a hand over his heart, and hers at the same time. Low and behold the beats matched perfectly. Something told her that once they separated their hearts would be differently because "it" knew it was missing it's other half.

She then looked at his hands. Something she is sure he had done in the past, but now they seemed new to her. She traced how long each finger was, if his nails needed a trim, and any scars. She noticed the rough spots he had on them. Olivia desperately tried to remember how they got there but could not. She then interlocked her fingers with his and placed one of them onto her face. She wanted to remember what this felt like. She NEEDED to remember what this felt like. She NEEDED him but more so, she NEEDED to remember. Why couldn't she remember any more?

Then before she could stop them she found herself shedding tears into his hand. As the tears fell, Fitz began to wake up and knew immediately she was crying. He instantaneously took fingers and wiped them away. His sat up more and leaned into her, nuzzling his face into hers.

"Livy, what's wrong. Are you hurt?" Fitz asked her all worried.

"No. It's just, oh god you're going to think this is stupid."

"No I won't tell me. You can tell me anything Livy."

She gazed into his beautiful eyes and relaxed. "I woke up a little while ago. As I was sitting here watching you sleep, I thought how many times had I done that before. How many times had I graced my hands over your face while you slept? How often did I watch your chest rise and fall with mine, and feel your heartbeat? All these things, and" her voice began to get shaky, "why can't I remember them Fitz? Why?" Now she was crying.

Fitz perched himself above her. He kissed her forehead, and both cheeks, and finally her nose, which she smiled. Then she started to think how many times how he done that, which made her cry more. "Why can't I remember how many times you kissed me like that either?"

"I Love You Olivia. Don't you DARE forget that. I will help you remember okay. _We're in this together okay?_" Fitz said powerfully to her, which calmed her down. He then place himself on top of her, holding her, squeezing her, hoping she would know that "they we're in this together."

"_We're in this together." _She said back to him and touched his face, and he smiled. She brushed her fingers against his nose, lips, across his forehead, but when she came to his hair line she stopped. Fitz's eyes went up to see what she was doing. There was one stray curl, that had a mind of its own. No matter how many times she tried to put it back in its place, it kept coming forward.

Fitz finally said to her, "You know it won't stay back there you know. It has superpowers." As he snuggled in closer to her in closer.

"Oh really?" Olivia said to him raising her eyebrows.

"Yes that one curl has a mind of its own. No matter how much hair products I use, it never stays in place. It keeps reaching out for something."

Olivia looked at him. "Okay now what would that be?"

"You. It's looking for the one person who can tame it. Put it in its rightful place."

"And how do you know that is me?" She said to him smiling.

"Because, you the love of my life. You are the only woman that has been able to tame my heart. You are the only person that KNOWS me. That can calm me down and keep me sane in my darkest hour."

Olivia was so taken back at this statement that she didn't know what to say at first. She just watched him, locked into his eyes. Her breathing got faster, and she felt nervous. But she didn't know why.

"Were you always this mushy President McDreamy." Now she started to laugh.

"Seriously, President McDreamy?" Now Fitz was laughing. "Where the heck did that come from? Where you dreaming of Dr. Shepard last night?"

"No, and who I was dreaming about you'll just have to guess now won't you President McD..." Fitz interupted her,

"Okay why are you calling me that?"

"Well you have these piercing eyes, that I love by the way. A great head of hair, that I can't keep my fingers out of. A voice that makes me melt. And well a body, that gives me the chills, and makes me melt into your arms. So you're my perfect guy who just happens to be the President of the United States." She then winked at him.

Fitz basically blushed and erupted into a huge laugh. "So if it wasn't Dr. Shepard, then who was it? What do I have to do to get you to divulge that information?"

"Well you can start by giving me a morning kiss? Then I'll let you figure the rest out on your own. You're a road scholar right. I sure you can use those brains of yours to figure out something. Right Mr. President?" Dang her voiced sounded so sexy. When she said this to him, he saw a flash of his old Olivia. She was being seductive, and sexy.

Fitz leaned into her and kissed her. He placed his hand underneath her neck and one under her body deepening the kiss. It soon became heated and he wanted so much more. They both did. He wanted so badly to make love to her. To show her that he was hers. Slowly he began to move his body on top of hers kissing down her ears, neck, and all over her face. He almost couldn't contain himself.

He told her. "I could kiss you forever. Do you know that?"

"Something tells me, I'd let you."

She wanted him too but she had not been cleared by the doctors and he wanted their "First time" not to be in a hospital bed. Plus her legs were a major hurdle because he still did not know.

Just when things were heating up, they heard a knock on the door. It was Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey. They both pulled apart as the door opened and the doctors came into her room.

/

"Morning Miss Pope. Oh Mr. President, how nice to see you again?" Said both Doctors.

Fitz and Olivia said "morning" back and waited to hear what they had to say. Fitz had not been at the hospital in a while and he was hoping that they were going to release Olivia soon into his care. He wanted to take her home with him, but he doubted that was going to happen.

He watched as the doctors took all of her vital signs, her brain functions, and noticed how they moved her legs on the bed for her. He figured she must be experiencing some weakness in them if they were moving them for her. Fitz then started asking some questions.

"So when do you think Olivia will be able to be released doctors?" Fitz asked.

Dr. Grey was the first to speak, "Well Mr. President, as long as she does not acquire a temperature, and eats and drinks well, probably another 7 days or so. Plus Sir we have to set up her Physical and Occupational Therapy as well. She will start maybe later today with the therapists, if she is feeling up to it. They will do an initial consultation with her."

Fitz asked next, "I would like to have her therapies set up in the White House. Can you do that? I would like to be at her sessions to help in her recovery?" Olivia was a little taken back but just sat there listening.

"Mr. President," Dr. Shepard said, "it would be highly irregular for that to happen. We normally have it here at the hospital. But since the circumstances in your situation are quite rare, I will see what I can do. Let me know exactly what you need from each therapist to enter the White House. If you are going to be at her sessions, then you will probably need to meet with each beforehand."

"I can do that. I want to stand by her side every step of the way." Fitz looked at Olivia lovingly and kissed her forehead. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"We know that Sir." Dr. Grey said. "There will also be exercises that she will need to do as well for strengthening her arm and leg muscles. Plus cognitive exercises to help regain her brain functions. I know that her co-workers will want to help her as well. They have already spoken to us over the last few days."

"That is fine. I do have a country to run, right Liv." Fitz said.

"Right." She said.

Fitz turned to Olivia. "Are you okay Liv?"

"Yes just sitting here listening. Something tells me you like pulling rank a whole lot." She said to Fitz, nudging him.

"Yes I do, especially when it comes to you." Fitz said.

"Livy, I would like you to come home with me?" Fitz said to her, coming from no where.

Olivia looked at him like he was crazy. Meredith and Derek did the same. Olivia took at couple of deep breaths because she was getting nervous. How could she really stay in the White House with him, with his wife there? She knew, from what he told her, that their marriage was just for show but that would be to uncomfortable. Plus she KNEW he would find out about her legs. She did not want him to know yet.

Meredith and Derek could tell that Olivia was getting worried. They knew about their relationship, but they also knew that the President did not know about her paralysis yet.

"Mr. President," Dr. Shepard said, "I understand that you want her to come home with you, but that would not be a good idea." Fitz was about to interrupt him but now Derek was about to pull rank.

"Sir, the White House is your home, not Miss Pope's. She needs to be in familiar surroundings to aid her memory. Yes I am sure she has been up in the residence with you in the past but it is NOT her home. It is yours. It is best for her, in both our opinions that she goes home to her apartment. One of her friends has offered to stay with her when she is at home. She will not be alone, I can promise you that."

Everyone in the room could tell that Fitz was not liking this arrangement at all. He scooted even closer to Olivia, holding onto her even tighter. Meredith sat down next to him and said, "Look, everyone is this room knows how much Miss Pope means to you. Most importantly she is starting to remember more and more of your relationship. However, she has to be in familiar surroundings. Sleeping in her own bed, cooking in her own kitchen, sleeping on her own couch, and even looking into her own closet can bring up a memory for her. Being at the White House will not help in that respect. She must go home. I am sorry Sir, but this time it's for the best."

Fitz had not had someone besides Olivia stand up to him like that in a while. He sighed, slumped his shoulders a bit and felt a wave of sadness rush over him. He wanted her with him. That was the plan. He wanted to crawl into bed at night with her. He wanted to sleep next to her and hold her all night. Yes he was the President, but right now he was a man desperately in love. And she knew it. She remembered it now. He wanted to be with her as much as possible to aid her memory.

As he thought these things, Olivia felt his arms around her grow tighter. She felt Fitz's head rest on her shoulder and take a breath in her neck. She felt him inhale and it caused her to have a wave of shivers down her spine. She then turned her head and took her hand and placed it on his face, pleading him that is was going to be okay. She didn't have to say a word. The doctors watched how this simple gesture immediately calmed him down. As he finally felt his emotions relax he looked at the doctors and agreed.

Dr. Grey and Shepard, let out a huge sigh. They looked at each other in disbelief how she immediately calmed Fitz down without saying a word. The doctors realized that they had a bond and love stronger than anything that had ever seen. Watching Olivia and Fitz interact like this was a privilege to them. Both were a little worried for a moment but this proved to them how much power Olivia Pope wields over the Leader of the Free World.

"Now," Dr. Shepard said, "Dr. Grey and I will be heading back to Seattle this afternoon. We have patients back on the West Coast, and our little girl is there. She is with a friend of ours. We are going to transfer your case to the head of Neurology here. He is apprised of your case, and he's already signed a non-disclosure agreement concerning everything. He just doesn't know why yet. We figured we'd let you two explain that."

"Dr. Shepard, " asked Olivia, "when will I see you two again?"

"Once you get discharged, you'll have a two week post-op appointment. Dr. Grey, or I will fly out alone to recheck you. There no need for both of us to come for that. Then four to 6 weeks after that, you'll be re-checked." Derek said.

"Will that be here also?" Fitz said. "I'd like to be with her if possible."

"Well it would be easier for us, not to have to fly back here. So if Miss Pope can travel pretty well by the 6-8 week mark after her surgery, we will fly her out to see us. I know it's not ideal for you Sir, but it makes sense for us. We have other patients and our daughter to attend to in Seattle." Meredith answered this time.

"Okay, we'll play it by ear then." Said Olivia.

Meredith took Olivia's hand sensing she was worried. "Look Miss Pope,"

Olivia interrupted finally and said , "Please call me Olivia Doctors. You saved my life."

"Okay Olivia, I know you are scared about going home and being on your own but everything is going to be fine. You have the best support system Dr. Shepard and I have ever seen in a long time. Plus with President Grant here as your 'MCDreamy', you'll be on the mend soon."

"Okay enough of this Mc-stuff." Fitz said blushing.

"See I told you so." Olivia said to him, nudging him some, and poking his side. "Even Dr. Grey thinks you're President McDreamy."

Derek looked at Meredith who didn't say a word and just started to fidget and turn red. Both Fitz and Derek looked at each other and let out a laugh.

After the giggle fit, everyone in the room discussed a few more key items of Olivia being released, her therapy, and recovery process when Cyrus knocked and walked into her room.

/

Fitz took one look at Cyrus Rutherford Beene and knew something was wrong. Cyrus has always been his right hand man, being there for him. But being there for his own ambitions. He's a "political animal" and out for himself. But since Olivia almost died in front of him he's changed.

Fitz noticed that he seems more relaxed, and is actually helping them be together. Something he would not do in the past. Cyrus did everything before to discourage their relationship. He even did things to keep them from seeing each other. But now, he was out right helping him get divorced, remain President, and in the end be with Olivia. It was scary and nice at the same time.

Cyrus finally spoke up. "Morning," was all he said.

Fitz looked at him KNOWING something was going on. His pulse started to race and Olivia sensed all was not well at the White House.

"Cyrus, no Good Morning. Oh no what happened?" Fitz asked him.

"No it's not a good morning Mr. President. Have you looked out the window this morning yet or have you been too busy cuddling Olivia." Cyrus asked him.

Fitz could hear the annoyance in his tone. "Yes I have been in this bed holding her all night. You did help me get out of the White House last night didn't you? No Cy, I have not looked outside. What did the Devil show up at the hospital to take you back to hell or something?"

Cyrus eyed him. He knew Fitz was trying to be funny but now was not the time.

"Mr. President, if you think you can manage to let her go, please get up and look out the window."

Meredith, Derek and even Olivia got to wondering now. What could possibly be going on? Then it dawned on Olivia. "OH MY GOD, the press knows he's here don't they."

The look on Cyrus's face said it all. Cyrus stood there, turning red, and arms folded across his chest. Fitz stood up and finally pulled himself away from Olivia. He immediately felt her absence.

He looked out the window and let out a gasp of air. Olivia at that moment knew she was right. "Fitz, the press is out there aren't they?"

"Yes Livy, they are. What the hell happened Cy? I thought NO ONE was supposed to know I was here. The press should be at the White House not here. How in Hell did they find out?"

"I don't know Sir, but they know you did not visit Mellie. The press knows she is at home. And to make matters worse they are at EVERY exit or entrance to the hospital, watching for you."

"Everything," was all Fitz could say.

"Yes Sir, everything."

Fitz turned and looked back at the love of his life. Then he watched as if a light bulb turned on within her head. He began to walk over to her, as she reached for her phone. She dialed Harrison.

He listened to her in awe, and so did everyone else. "Harrison I need you to get down here right away. Make sure you bring everyone with you including Stephen. Bring all the laptops, and any press connections you may have. This is important so please hurry. I'll see you all less than 30 minutes."

Harrison did not have to ask her what was going on because he had seen the news. He agreed and said they would all be there less than 30 minutes. He asked Olivia then if she had been watching the news at all. When she answered NO, he told her to turn it on after they hung up.

Olivia hung up the phone and asked the doctors to turn on the TV? Everyone in the room let out another gasp of air. On the screen was a picture of Fitz kissing some woman before they were placed on a helicopter. Underneath the photo a banner read, "**President Grant seen laying the smack down on mystery woman before she boards helicopter to hospital. Who is she? Mistress? Girlfriend? Definitely not the First Lady!"**

Olivia and everyone else in the room was shocked. "Holy Hell, is that you kissing me before I boarded the Medi-vac helicopter? Is there something you would like to tell me Fitzgerald? And, how come I don't remember that? There is no way that, that is us in that picture is there?"

Then Olivia watched the screen and saw this banner starting to run underneath the picture, "**Grant becomes the POTUS with the MOTUS. Mystery woman faints when is seen talking to him!" ** Fitz tries holding back a smile but it's not working. Cyrus looks like he's about to faint, and Olivia looks like she's about to jump off the bed.

She looks at him and turns back to the TV. She now sees, **"Prez Prince Charming, is seen catching Snow White from popping up daisies in the Rose Garden. Who is she? Why was she seen with him? Why was she in HIS arms?" **Fitz had to hold in his laugh now. He knew if it came out, both Olivia and Cyrus would throw something at him.

Olivia turns to Fitz and motions for him to get his Presidential butt over to the bed. He tries to take his time reaching her, but because he is so tall it does not work. Fitz sits on the bed facing her. He tries to touch her and she instantly slaps his hands away from her. "OUCH," he says, "Why did you do that for?"

"Because Fitzgerald," now he knows he's in more trouble, "there are apparently pictures of us from the other day floating around the news reels. Pictures I DO NOT remember. Pictures that I THOUGHT SOMEONE would have WARNED me about before now! Please tell me that did not happen? Did I really collapse in your arms in the Rose Garden, and did you kiss me in front of everyone? What the hell were you thinking? Are you INSANE!"

Before Fitz could explain, Cyrus got his attention to turn and look back at the TV. He situated himself next to Olivia, holding her hand. Everyone mouth in the room dropped when the saw the next headline scroll across the screen causing both Derek and Fitz to blush instantaneously. Fitz then uttered, "Oh my God, you've GOT to be kidding me!"

Olivia and Meredith read it and let out the biggest laugh surprising all present in the room.

"**President McDreamy is seen visiting mystery woman in hospital. All the nurses are swooning over the "Dreamy" President Grant in scrubs."**

Derek and Fitz eyed both their ladies, giving them the evil eye, but that did not stop them laughing. Cyrus sat down in a chair, and he rubbed his hands threw his hair.

Cyrus said, "Why didn't I take that darn job at Harvard? I am getting to old for this crap and both of you two."

Fitz just looked at him and for a brief moment, actually felt bad for his Chief of Staff. Not only did Cy have to help him get his divorce, but he had to help Olivia recover her memories, and now navigate the press who swarmed the hospital looking for "President McDreamy."

Meredith and Derek excused themselves from the room, leaving Cyrus, Fitz and Olivia who was still laughing behind. She turned to Fitz, rubbing his face and said "So President McDreamy, how are you going to talk your way out of this one?"

Fitz shot Cyrus a look and Cy got up and looked out the window.

He looked at Olivia and said, "I'm not."

Before she could answer him, he bent down and gave her a huge "McDreamy kiss" totally making her forget that she was mad at him. Then she realized it and got even more ticked at him.

She pushed him away. "Fitzgerald," she said, "any ideas. Cyrus? I am so happy I don't have all my memories back. Because if I did, I would probably beat the crap out of both of you right now. Thank God my team is showing up, because I will slowly lose my mind if they weren't. The two of you I swear are making me get freaking grey hairs."

Right after she said this, her gladiators walked into her room and she said, "Okay people, let's get moving. I want this handled like yesterday!"

Fitz looked over at the Love of his Life, watching her, knowing that if anyone could wade through this press bonanza it would be his Livy. ;-)

/

**Hello my Pumpkins. I finally updated McDreamy. All those headlines from Chapter 12 are coming back to haunt them. I got the title from this chapter "**_**President McDreamy**_**" from an article that was featured in the New York Post about Scandal and TG. It's called ****"_Mad About You, SCANDAL POTUS gives new meaning to the term executive privilege."_ **

**So Pumpkins those headlines, finally came back to haunt them. And someone KNOWS that Fitz is in the hospital somewhere, hence the Press outside all over the place. There is someone spying on them or leaking info. Any guess who?**

**I wonder what Olivia is going to do now. What should she do? Of course she is mad at Fitz but now it involves her, and he didn't tell her. He knew about the headline from Cyrus before right? **

**I also know you are sad to see Derek and Meredith go, but Zola needs her Mummy and Daddy. Don't worry they will be back. I need more Derek and Fitz together moments too. Major eye candy for us all. ;-)**

**As always leave me pumpkins cuz they make me smile….**

**Peaches, Luv and Pumpkins…**

**Me's**


	20. Gladiators in Suits & Dr McPOTUS

**Hello my Precious Pumpkins. Here is your new installment of McDreamy. But before I begin I wanted to thank some beyond loyal "pumpkins" in my "patch."**

**-chocolate1: **#We'reInThisTogether baby and you've been by my side since the beginning. You are perhaps one of my most insightful reviewers and you are always IN SYNC with my writing. Thank you so much and I'll give LORD PATRICK hugs from you because he sends his love in return. (You can faint now if you want.)

**-olitz: **#IHaveNoWords. You literally blew me away with your review. It brought me to tears. I can't tell you how much it made me cry, laugh, and sigh all at the same time. I was speechless. Yes brain surgery was a tough to take on but I did my research and it paid off. And Yes I watch a lot of GREY's. lol (They'll be another Grey's/Scandal crossover in the future, for anyone who's interested.)

-**ColbertAust:** OMG Sweet Baby. I am sorry for keeping you up at night, but you are the best EVER! I am happy MCDreamy is your favorite and meeting you has been a pleasure. You rock my world baby. I love seeing your comments and your reactions to how I take things up a level. You are the best Gladiator baby!

**-ThunderBrat: **My word girl you are fantastic. You made me a fantastic trailer for this story on you-tube that brought me to tears. It brought this story to a reality. Thank you for #neverleavingmyside and for your kindness. I love your reviews and keep them coming.

**-Around here Somewhere: **You've been by my side since the beginning. Your writing has been an inspiration to me. It's something I want to achieve. You've been a great sounding board, and willing to help me through writers block. But most of all you've been a friend to me. Thank you so much and thank you for sticking by me, McDreamy, and my writing. It means SO MUCH! You rock and but you already know that.

**-My Peaches Evoria:** Oh my sweet precious peaches. You are a wonder and I am happy that we've found one another. I love all your stories and you INSPIRE me as well. Thank you for #NotLeavingMySide.

**-jennaluv021: **#SayMyName Sweet baby! You my darling are the truly a wonder. What you've done for me (EW), my writing, and our talks have been great. We are SO #InSync as well. You are a blessing and I am happy this "crossroads" lead us to each other.

**-jazphace: **You've been by my side through just about every one of my tales. I can't wait to see your reactions to what happens next and I love getting all your reviews and support. (Oct 15th..is a special day for us both now.)

**-Kelsey:** Your support has meant more than anything to me. You've been a loyal "pumpkin" and reviewer through every story and chapter. I thank you for that. I love hearing your thoughts and reactions. They mean more than anything to me. ;-)

**-racerchic01:** You make me laugh, and I love reading your reviews on my stories. They make my day and make me want to write more. You are a sweetheart and I am honored to have you in my "patch of pumpkins."

**-Mackg4:** Oh I promise MCDreamy hasn't forgotten about you and McPrezzie is good this chapter. Thank for you coming into my "patch" of pumpkins and loving this story. I am happy you enjoy this story and I love your comments. They mean the world to me.

**-To all my GUESTS and beyond: **(and anyone else I didn't name…there's a lot of you.) You all rock the house and your thoughts, insights, reviews, and so on, make me writing worth wild. With you all by my side in know that #WeAreInThisTogether.

**Now without further interruptions….here is your McDreamy! Enjoy because by the end you may want to have more than "Popcorn and Wine." Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 20: Gladiators in Suits and Dr. McPOTUS!**

Olivia gathered herself on the bed, and got into gladiator in a suit mode. She was ready for this battle because she now had to deal with these headlines, and getting Fitz out of the hospital without a scene.

"Firstly, how bad is it out there?" She asked her team.

Harrison was the first to respond. "Well the press is camped out at every exit. They are asking questions to every doctor and nurse that enters the hospital. People are starting to wonder why this section of the hospital is closed off."

Abby then spoke up. "Liv, I know the agents outside this wing are in scrubs, but people are still asking questions. Someone swore they saw Fitz come in here last night, and never left. Plus I heard the nurses giggling saying that someone thought they saw the President in the hospital last night."

"Plus," Stephen finally arrived, "they know who we all are, and are wondering why we are here. I heard some reporters saying that someone thought it was you that collapsed at the White House, and that Fitz caught you. It's just speculation at the moment. One of the reporters was going to try to catch Cyrus on the way out to get a comment."

Fitz sat closer on the bed next to Olivia sensing that she was becoming tense and worried. He took her hand into his and squeezed it. He then brought it up to his lips placing a kiss on it. She looked up him and touched his face with her hand. She pulled his head into hers and they touched foreheads.

"We're in this together, remember." Fitz told her.

She smiled back at him. "I know. We're in this together. It's the remembering I am having a hard time with Fitzgerald." She then nudged him, causing him to pull her into his arms more.

She took one more look at everyone and gathered herself before speaking;

"Huck, I need you to go to the security office with your computer hacking gear. Dig through every tape, and see if any of them shows Fitz leaving or arriving here. If he's on the tape, make a copy for us, than delete it from their master hard drive. I want a copy just in case anyone questions why he was here. Make sure any of the security officers that were on duty sign a non-disclosure agreement. Also check any cameras the surround the perimeter of the hospital. We need to have that footage erased aswell." Huck nodded.

"Quinn, I need you to go talk to all the nurses and find out who was on shift last night and all the other times Fitz has been here with me. One of them could have been the one's to tip off the press. If any of them can't keep their stories straight, bring them to me. Also ladies like to gossip and see what you can hear just standing by "listening." They may talk more freely if they do not realize you are listening." Quinn agreed.

"Abby, I need you to go locate anyone else that was on shift any other time Fitz was in the hospital. Anyone that was on this floor, just passing through that saw him, or anything. Make sure any one that has had contact with us has signed a non-disclosure agreement. Also ask if they've heard any rumors about Fitz being here with me. Someone from the staff must have alerted the press."

"Harrison, please go and find the hospital Chief of Surgery. I need him to come down here so we can gather a game plan to get Fitz out of here. I was thinking of using their medi-vac helicopter. Fitz could be a doctor all in a mask to get onboard the aircraft. If that can't be arranged we will get him out of here on stretcher, being transported to another hospital."

"Stephen, since you're here now. Go and find Dr. Grey and Shepard and inform them of what is going on. I am sure they know already. Plus they need to come back and see me before they leave the hospital. If the press gets wind that they did my surgery, they will be swarmed. I want them to have protection and prepped for anything before walking out of here. I don't want the details of my surgery on the 6:00pm news. What happened to me is none of anyone's concern."

"Cyrus, when the chief of staff arrives, we are going to sit down and prep questions for him to have a Press conference. I am sure by now the press knows that I am here and he should be prepared for anything. Plus we need his approval for whatever plan we devise to get Fitz out of here virtually undetected. I also need to check the White House to see if anyone knows Fitz was here with me. The leak could have come from there also."

"Okay people, let's get his handled so this POTUS with the MOTUS can get out of here without being caught." She looked at Fitz who made a face at her. Her team took off out of the room, leaving Cyrus and them behind.

Olivia then took a drink and caught her breath. Fitz sat there in awe of this beautiful woman, who didn't have much of her memories back, but dang, that was impressive. He had not seen her do this in such a long time and besides the fact that it was major turn on, she still took his breath away.

/

**Tackling the Headlines**

Once her team was out of the room, Olivia could attempt to breathe a little easier. Her head was beginning to ache some, but he knew she had to keep going. Fitz could tell that she was having some pains. He was beginning to worry and wanted her to rest.

"No, we need to take care of this. Let's draft some answers for Cy to answer these headlines, then I can cuddle up next to you and nap, until you have to leave. Okay?"

"Livy, you had me at 'cuddle up." Fitz caressed her face, and nuzzled her face into his.

Cyrus finally said, "Geez I thought you two were bad before. Liv it's good you remember enough of your relationship, but I don't need a LIVE ACTION replay thank you very much."

Fitz and Olivia laughed at that. "Like I told you Cy, you should have taken the job at Harvard." Fitz said to him.

"And miss all this. Nah!" Cy said back.

"Okay let's tackle these headlines," Olivia said as she read the first headline, "_President Grant seen laying the smack down on mystery woman before she boards helicopter to hospital. Who is she? Mistress? Girlfriend? Definitely not the First Lady!"" _

"Well Liv what say you?" Cy asked her.

"Firstly you admit that the woman the President was "laying the smack down on" was me. Yes do it right off the bat, but do it after Dr. Grey and Shepard leave."

"Oh god Liv, are you sure?" Cyrus asked her.

"Yes I am sure Cy. Inform them that I stopped breathing and needed CPR. I am assuming the paramedics were there, so tell the press, that Fitz offered to help because I was not breathing. The paramedics agreed without hesitation."

"Okay next headline, "_Grant becomes the POTUS with the MOTUS. Mystery woman faints when is seen talking to him_!"

"You counter that comment with most women on this earth thinks the President is good looking and would probably faint in they got close to him. He's a handsome and the ladies have the right to 'swoon' over him from time to time. In this case, he was definitely the POTUS with the MOTUS that day. Yes we are going to make light of this one."

Fitz finally said, "Oh Geez."

Next, "_President McDreamy is seen visiting mystery woman in hospital. All the nurses are swooning over the "Dreamy" President Grant in scrubs_." We let them know that if you are in scrubs it's for a reason. I am in sterile zone, and street clothes must be taken off before entering. Plus you wanted to blend in more with the hospital staff not too draw their attention away from the other patients and their jobs."

Fitz answered this time. "Geez Liv you're making me sound like heartthrob or something."

"Well you are you know. I've heard the nurses talking Fitz. They all thing you're HOT! Dr. Shepard has some competition when you are around." Olivia answered back, giggling at him now.

"Can I at least add something about my new nickname?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, what would you like to add?"

"Tell the press Cy, that I am extremely flattered by all the positive attention towards my looks. I never thought myself to be "dreamy" and I won't let it go to my head. I have eyes for only one woman and she knows who she is," looking right at Olivia.

"Fitz, are you sure you want to add that?" Olivia asked him.

"So far, everyone will think it's Mellie, so no worries okay," as he touched her face with his fingers.

"Okay boys, last headline, my personal favorite by the way. "_Prez Prince Charming, is seen catching Snow White from popping up daisies in the Rose Garden. Who is she? Why was she seen with him? Why was she in HIS arms?"_

With a huge smile on his face Fitz answered. "Livy I will tell you what I told Cyrus the other day about this headline."

"Oh Lord, help me." She said.

Fitz finally said, attempting to be serious but failing miserably, "I was saving you from the Evil Queen's curse. You were seen there with me, so we could catch up, because you are my best friend. You fell into my "charming" arms because you were not feeling well, and I caught you. I was in the right place at the right time. There's no time like the present when dealing with curses."

"Fitz, you know how silly some of that statement sounds." Olivia asked him.

"Yes I do, but if we want to keep our relationship quiet we have to stall them somehow. I am hoping it could work."

"Let me think on it, and I'll let you know. It sounds really silly."

"Okay."

"Cy, if you want to stay and keep us company you can, but right now I am going to try and nap. I know Fitz won't leave so I am not even going to ask him to. If you want to stay be my guest." Olivia said to Cyrus who was now standing by her bedside.

"No, it's okay. I'll go out and check on your staff. We'll all come back in a bit so you can rest your head on President McDreamy."

"Oh Lord Cy, don't you start that now."

"Mr. President, you live to torment me. Now it's my turn. Payback's a bitch! And I wouldn't miss the opportunity to bust your chops for anything. I'll see you in a bit." Cy kissed Olivia on the cheek and left, leaving Fitz and Olivia curled up on the bed alone. They figured this was their last chance for this for quite time for a while.

/

"**A Presidential Pick Me Up…"**

Fitz turned to Olivia just watching her for a few moments. He couldn't believe that 5 days after having brain surgery, she whipped out those gladiator orders so quickly. She never ceased to amaze him. She had always been there to save him, no matter what the cost was to herself. It was so evident, even though she did not have a lot of her memories back, that part of her remained in tack.

But out of all the visits he had not seen her get out of bed yet. He didn't think that something was wrong but he wanted to get her up and maybe see if the hallway was clear enough for them to walk around some.

"Livy," he said to her, "I was wondering, how come I haven't seen you standing up or anything yet? I am sure they want you up and moving by now right?"

"Oh shit, I should have seen this coming. Do I tell him or not." She thought to herself. Her body began to tense up on her inadvertently, which Fitz picked up on.

"Um, the doctors haven't really gotten me up out of bed to much yet that's all. They've had my in a wheelchair a few times and the nurses have been coming in moving me around. But they do not want me 'up' per say until my actual therapist examines me and Dr. Shepard and Grey give the okay." Now she was wondering if he was going to buy that.

"You know," Fitz said to her winking, "I am so much better than any therapist." He was trying to ease her fears.

Sensing where he was going with this train of thought, "Oh really, Mr. President and where would that be?" She turned to face him and started to play with the buttons on his shirt in the attempt to distract him and relax herself in the process.

He took her hands and held onto them stopping her. "_Ah hell, there goes that idea,_" she said to herself.

"Well how about I help you sit up and you can lay your legs over the side of the bed. I am sure that they could use to be stretched out. Then I can sit in front of you and massage them. I am sure it will help get the blood circulating and then I can maybe help you stand up."

Olivia could feel her heart beat increasing and her breathing as well. "_Shit! Shit! Shit! Think Olivia think. I can't do this in front of him. He can't know yet. I can't have him know that I can't feel my legs. What if he doesn't want me anymore? Missing memories are one thing, but not moving my legs is something else entirely. Crap what am I going to do now! Think!_" She was panicking now.

Fitz then continued, sensing her beginning to panic, "I promise Livy, if you become weak or tired I will NOT let you go or fall. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you in my care."

"I know that Fitz. I know you wouldn't let me get hurt." She touched his face. "Well how about we wait till Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey come back in before we do that. I don't want to stand up and get into serious trouble. I know that they want to make sure I am strong enough before I do anything like that. And for the record, Mr. President," she dropped her voice, "I am sure a leg massage would be perfect. You can still give me one if you want. I won't say no."

He grimaced, and gave in. He got off the bed and sat on the other end. He pulled the blankets down and began to massage her legs. God did he miss touching her in this way. Her legs were as soft as silk as he remembered. He ALWAYS loved how beautiful, strong, incredibility sexy her legs are. He especially loved them in a short skirt and high heels, or when she wrapped them around his waist in their throws of passion.

Olivia watched how his gaze never left hers the whole time, he touched her legs. He did not leave one spot not massaged or caressed. She tried her hardest to "feel" him but even though she knew he was touching her legs, she was only getting tingles. If he did press harder, she could feel some pressure, but that was it. She tried to move her toes, feet, or a muscle but nothing.

She sensed that her legs and probably her butt, were some of his favorite parts of her body. How he was moving his hands and fingers over the legs right now there was no doubt. He started to move his hands higher on her legs, causing a sexy smirk to come across his face and her to bite her lip.

"Livy, do you like?"

"Yes, Mr. President. If this being Leader of the Free World doesn't work for you, you should become a massage therapist," she said placing her hands on his now.

"Oh really, now why is that?" He asked as his hands kept on creeping higher up her thighs, and he leaned in and started to kiss her neck.

"Well," his hands got higher now, and she could feel his tongue on her neck. She started to lose more of her train of thought, "well, you just seem to know how to make a lady feel incredibly sexy that's all."

Fitz began to massage her higher than her legs now. Her skin began to feel like it was on fire, and how she wanted him was unbelievable. Her body was responding in a way to him that shocked the living hell out of her.

"Livy, don't send me away. I want to stay here with you, and have you in my arms. I know you need me. I NEED to be with you." Fitz said to her as he touched her.

"Fitz," she grabbed his hands and put them on her face, "you have to go back. I don't want you to go but you have to run the country and make sure everything is running smoothly."

"But Livy, you are my 'country.' And from where I am sitting and touching, this real estate is FINE!"

Olivia broke out laughing. "Okay Grant, that was the corniest thing I think I ever remember you saying to me."

"Good and I made you laugh. Now, will you let me help you stand up? I want to hold you up in my arms," he implored her.

She fixed her eyes onto his own. She SO wanted to tell him the truth about her legs but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He wanted to help her stand up and how could she possibly deny him.

"Okay, but for less than one minute." Now her nerves were really kicking in.

Fitz pulled the blanket off her legs, and gave her this look. She sensed that he was waiting for her to move them, but it wasn't happening. Her pulse began to race trying to think of something to say to him. He kept watching. She finally put her hands underneath them, to pick them up.

"I just don't have the strength in me right now to move them on their own. Maybe once my legs, are facing down, they'll get some strength in them." She hoped this was working.

Fitz helped her pick her legs off the bed, and maneuver her body so she could sit up. She felt weak and a little unsteady just sitting there.

"Can you sit, like behind me? Wow, this is harder to sit like this than I thought. I don't think I can stand holding onto you Fitz. I am already tired."

Fitz got onto the bed with her, and sat with her in between his legs. He pulled her into his body, molding himself into her petite frame. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin against her neck. The more he held onto her, the more he realized he did not have any idea, how he was going to walk away from her today.

She needed him, and it was killing him not to be able to be with her. He started to move his hands on her night clothes that someone brought to her from her apartment. He lifted up her shirt, and placed his hands directly onto her stomach. Immediately her body responded to his touch, sending quivers all the way to her toes. She felt it, and gasped momentarily.

"Livy, are you okay?"

"Yes. My body seems to remember your touch, more than my mind at moment. Wow, I wasn't expecting this."

"What?" Fitz was now curious.

"It's just I am having a hard time remembering things about us. But my body on the other hand, KNOWS and is responding to everything that you do to me. Have things always been this way between us?"

"Yes they have. You have the same effect on me. Anytime you caress me, my entire body responds in a way, that I can't even begin to describe to you Livy. I need you so much and you need me." He nuzzled himself into her neck now, wrapping his arms around her even tighter. "God I love you so much."

She turned her head to look into his eyes. Olivia then wrapped her hand around his neck. "I love you too." She leaned into him, and kissed him. The kiss began to deepen, and Fitz's hold on her increased so much that he had tears in his eyes.

She stopped the kiss and looked at him. "Oh god, am I a bad kisser or something?"

"OH god Livy no. I almost lost you and the thought of having to walk away from you right is almost too much for me to bear."

"Hey I am going to be fine. I have the best support system, and most of all I have you, Fitz. You'll be with me every step of the way. If not physically, then in my heart I know you'll be with me."

"How come you always know what to say to calm me down?"

"Because _I know you _that's why." She rubbed her nose against his.

Fitz got off the bed and knelt before her. He placed himself underneath her, getting ready to pick her up, so she could stand.

"Are you ready Livy? I've got you. I swear I will not let you go for anything."

"I know that." But on the inside she was having a heart attack. Just when she was about to push herself off the bed, her door open and Cyrus, Harrison, along with the Chief of Surgery arrived.

Then, in walked Stephen with Doctors Grey and Shepard, who took one look at Olivia knowing if she attempted to stand, Fitz would discover what she was hiding from him.

Olivia looked at Stephen and gave him the "_Help me, out of this please," _look.

"Bloody Hell," Stephen said, "you know you are not supposed to do that until the therapist gives you an exam." He was attempting to save her bacon. Stephen of course knows the truth about her legs.

Fitz was about to counter it, but the doctors advised him to stop. Fitz sat in front of Olivia in a chair, still holding onto her.

The doctors then urged Fitz to let them get her comfortable in the wheelchair by the bed, and he moved aside. Now it was time to hash out the plan to get him out of the hospital without being seen.

/

Once Olivia was in the chair, the conversation focused on Fitz getting out of the hospital without being seen. The Chief of Surgery agreed that with the help of Dr. Grey and Shepard, Fitz would be dressed in dark navy/purple blue scrubs. Then with a surgical mask and cap, he would pretend to be a doctor on his way up to the medi-vac helicopter on the roof.

The helicopter is due on the roof in about an hour Fitz was told. He was going to be brought to an undisclosed location. A secret service agent would be piloting the helicopter and one other agent would be riding with him for protection. The agent along with him will be in scrubs also, and the pilot will be wearing a medi-vac uniform.

"Okay, that works," said Fitz, "then what happens after I land where ever I am going?"

"We have an unmarked, bullet-proof limo waiting for you. The limo will take you back to the White House."

"When can I see Liv again?" Fitz wondered now.

Cyrus could hear the pain in his voice. "Sir, I don't know. The press knows you are here and that you have been here. So probably not until she comes to the White House for therapy after she is released."

Fitz was about to say something but Olivia squeezed his hand and shook her head no. "It HAS to be this way Fitz. I am going to be fine. Don't worry."

Fitz got down in front of her and took her face in his hands. He touched his nose to hers and was so heartbroken that Olivia didn't know what to do.

"I. Love. You." Fitz told her in front of the entire room.

"Pick me up?" She told him in front of everyone.

"What?" Fitz looked at her like she was crazy.

"Pick me up silly. Now!" Stephen looked at her in shock. She looked at Stephen and he knew what she was going to do.

Fitz scooped her up in his arms. He held onto her for a few moments in the air. "Now sit your Presidential behind in the wheelchair and hold onto me. Geez Louise, you're a big baby!" She was teasing him now.

Fitz sat down with Olivia in his lap. Immediately he calmed down and pulled her close to his body. The Chief of Surgery was surprised as were Meredith and Derek. The doctors whispered how amazing it was to see how powerful and strong the bond and love between Olivia and Fitz were.

Olivia turned to face Fitz. "Now Mr. President, are you okay now? You are going to be fine and I promise I won't forget you or anything. If any memories come back, I'll make sure to call you."

Fitz nodded his head in agreement and let out a sigh. He continued to hold onto Olivia and he placed his chin on her neck. She leaned more into him, causing them both to relax even more.

Olivia then turned to Doctors Grey and Shepard and briefed them on any questions that the press core would be asking them. She advised them to ONLY comment on their patient (herself) but not to release any information about her surgery. She informed them to let the press know that when she collapsed, she hit her head, and tests had to be done to make sure no serious damage was caused. If the doctors were asked why she was here for so long, inform the press that she got an infection and had to placed under a strict antibiotic regiment.

"So what if the press asks us about President Grant being here?" Meredith finally asked.

"Well Dr. Grey, you politely say because I was his Communications Director, and I did pass out at the White House, he was concerned for my health. He stopped by briefly in the beginning to make sure I was okay. The President and I have remained close friends over the years since my leaving the Press Secretary job, and he did the noble thing and was concerned for my well being." Olivia answered.

"If anyone asks if the President came by more than once, what do we say?" Derek asked concerned. He was not used to this press attention.

"Dr. Shepard, you politely tell the press, that you only encountered the President on one occasion. If he was here any other time, then you have no knowledge of it. You also mention to the reporters that it was an honor to meet the President of the United States and it was a highlight of both yours and Meredith's career. You do your best and take the attention off of Fitz and onto you and Dr. Grey."

Derek nodded and said he would be fine. Derek then put the scrubs on Olivia's bed for Fitz to change into. Each doctor shook Cyrus's and Fitz's hand, and told him that they would her at her follow up appointment.

Huck, Quinn, and Abby then came back into the room. Huck told everyone that he analyzed the security cameras and copied and erased all footage of Fitz in the hospital. Their system was not hard to get into and he checked all the cameras in and around the hospital as well. He assured Olivia that everything was handled. The cameras are also off in this section of the hospital to help Fitz got out undetected.

Quinn heard from the nurses that someone saw Fitz coming and going in the hospital the last few times. This nurse apparently does not work on this floor normally and works in the Labor and Delivery Wing.

"Do you know what doctor?" Fitz asked.

When Quinn said the doctors name, Fitz knew immediately who it was and do did Cyrus. Olivia had no idea what was going on. She did not remember that Mellie is pregnant. Fitz didn't know how to break it to her. This nurse worked for Mellie's OB and must have told her doctor that he had been in the hospital. How the press found out, they still did not know. The Chief of Surgery excused himself and went to go find both of them. He was going to nip this in the behind right now.

/

Fitz then asked Huck to make sure all the cameras were off in the hallway. He assured him that they were.

"If you all would excuse me and Livy," Olivia was staring at him, "I would like to take you for a joy ride." Raising his eyebrows.

The entire room did their best to hold in the laugh but it wasn't working. Olivia took one look at him like he was insane but she caved in.

"Huck, are you sure there is no one around. I do not want him seen." Olivia asked.

"I will go out there now, with Tom and the other agents to make sure." Huck left the room and came back a few minutes later assuring that the coast was clear.

Fitz asked everyone to hang out in Olivia's room, while he took her for a little joy-ride in her chair, with her in his lap.

Cyrus was ready to say something to him, but Fitz gave him a glare. He backed down and went and stood on the other side of the room.

Once they were out in the hallway, Fitz wheeled her anywhere he was assured the cameras were off. She nuzzled into his lap, wrapping herself around him the best she could. She turned herself into him, and placed her arms around his neck, as he wheeled her around. She placed her nose in his neck, and breathed him in more. Dang he smelled so good.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and he relaxed more in the chair. He eventually got to his place of destination, and she looked. There was an all glass gazebo, at the end of her hall, and he set up a spot for them, just to sit and take in the other's presence. Both just stared out the window, not saying anything to the other.

Fitz rubbed his hands over her back and tightened his grip around her even more. He finally said to her, "I don't know if I can leave you."

She pushed herself up to look into his eyes. "You have to. I need you to be the man I voted for and the President I know you are inside there. When you leave here, remember than I am a _woman in love, with an incredible man._" After saying this she realized that he said the opposite to her, a long time ago.

"What?"

"You said to me, at the debate in South Carolina, that you were a _man in love with an incredible woman._ I remember that now." She smiled at him.

He took her face into his hands, and kissed her. She assured him that things were going to be okay and Tom, then came over and said that they needed to head back so Fitz could change. He grimaced but knew it had to be done.

Tom pushed them both back towards her room. Once back inside, Fitz picked her up and placed her back in her chair. He went into the bathroom and changed his scrubs. He came out, and dang he looked good. Olivia tried really hard not to laugh at him but she couldn't anymore.

"This is so not funny." Fitz said to everyone.

Fitz knelt down before Olivia and she put a scrub cap on his head, covering his curls. "Okay Dr. McSexy, now you're ready," causing Fitz to roll his eyes at her.

"McSexy? I think I like President McDreamy better."

"Well when I get out here, you can decide which one suits you." She told him.

Cyrus saw that it was time for Fitz to go. "Come President McSexy," causing the entire room to crack up, "let's get you on your way out of here."

"President McSexy, Geez Cy, I thought I wasn't your type."

"You're not, but if it gets your butt moving out that door, I'll say whatever gets you out of here faster. I'll take care of him Liv, and I'll be back later." Cy told her.

"Thanks Cy." She answered.

Harrison walked over to Fitz. "We will come by to see you later about everything okay Sir."

Fitz knew what he was referring too. The divorce. "Okay Harrison, call me tomorrow and we'll set up a meeting."

Olivia gave him a questioning look, and Harrison assured her, that it was nothing to worry about. She was not buying it, but she was too tired to keep her mind on it now.

Fitz knelt down and hugged Olivia. He told her that he loved her, and she said it back. He told her that he would call her later.

"Go get 'em Tiger." She told Fitz and he put the mask on and was out the door.

Once Fitz reached the helicopter, he was safe and up in the air. He looked down as the hospital vanished in the distance. He wasn't sure when he was going to see his _Sweet Baby_ again, but he hoped it would be soon.

Olivia's team said their goodbye's and Quinn stayed behind with her. That night Fitz called her and she fell asleep listening to his voice. He went up to the residence and fell asleep listening to her CD that she made him. When he would see her again he didn't know but the sooner the better.

/

**Six Days later…**

The next 6 days for Olivia were filled with meetings with her therapists, getting their clearance for the White House and of course phone calls from Fitz. Her gladiators always came by as did Cyrus. As the days went by, Olivia realized she missed him more and more. Her heart ached for him. Not only that, but her entire body ached for him.

In her mind she tried to remember more of their history but was finding it difficult. The memories she regained were powerful, and they did help her recover her love for Fitz, but she knew there were more. She hoped that once she got back home tomorrow, and she saw her old things, and items from Fitz, that it would help. Something told her, she must have pictures, mementoes, and items of their relationship.

Everything was ready for her released tomorrow and she could not wait to get out of "dodge." She was tired of hospital food, nurses, and the doctors. She wanted to get back to her life, routine, and her law firm. She was about to beep the nurses, when someone entered her room. She turned in her chair, and gazed upon this person.

This person was a woman with dark brown hair, in curls. She was impeccably dressed, all the way down to her toes. Olivia's eyes narrowed when she noticed the pearls she was wearing, and the "bump."

"Excuse me, can I help you? I know you." Olivia said.

This person's face had a sinister smile emerge. It wasn't until this woman spoke in a certain tone did Olivia come to realize who it was.

"Olivia, how nice to see you again. How are you feeling? I was just in the neighborhood for my OB appt and decided to stop by for some one-on-one girl time. We haven't chatted in ages you know. I hope that is okay," said Mellie Grant, Fitz's wife, and the First Lady.

With memories of this woman flooding into her mind, Olivia said back to her, "What do you want Mellie?"

/

**Whoa…Baby! How about for a cliff hanger! I know I am such a bad person. I leave you all hanging with this ending. How did Mellie get to Olivia's room without anyone seeing her? What will Fitz do when he find out? Does Olivia remember that she's pregnant and how it happened and why? Will this put a damper on Fitz and Olivia getting together? Do you think the ladies are going to have a "cat fight?" **

**I know so many possibilities and no answers from me. Rack your brains "McPrezzie" fans cuz this "FITZ" is about to hit the fan! Next chapter it's going to be EPIC!**

**But I did try to give you some sweet OLITZ moments in this chapter and I know Fitz was SO CLOSE to finding out about Liv's legs. Sorry no can do. I have plans for that. You're going to have to wait on that. It will be worth the wait. But at least he got out of the hospital unseen right? And seeing Fitz in "McDreamy" scrubs…I love that thought.**

**As always, leave me your "sugars" and to any new "pumpkins" who join my "patch" and select "McDreamy" and myself…THANK YOU!**

"**McDreamy, McSexy, and McPrezzie…."**

**Me's**


	21. Something EPIC (Mellie) This Way Comes

**Hello my precious Pumpkins. Be prepared for some great gladiator moments, angst, and EPIC-NESS in this chapter. Be prepared o laugh out loud, cry some, and freak out by the end. Stuff is more than going to get real. Enjoy and leave me some "pumpkin seeds" after you read it. ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 21: "Something EPIC (Mellie) This Way Comes.." **

Olivia took one look at the very pregnant Mellie Grant and wondered why the hell she was visiting her. She watched her after she said, "What do you want Mellie?" She knew in her gut that she could not give this woman the upper hand in this situation. If she let on that she didn't have some of her memories back, then Mellie would take advantage of that fact in a heartbeat.

Olivia looked at her carefully, studying her next words. For one, and most importantly why would she be here visiting her. Second, why did you she look so smug and fake happy to see her. She knows they are NOT friends. Olivia does not need all of her memories back to know that. Geez she takes off her clothes for her husband, which he thoroughly enjoys, and from what Olivia could gather, Mellie Grant didn't mind in the beginning.

Olivia remembered Mellie coming to her in the hallway before Fitz's State of the Union. She recalled being told that she was doing her "civic duty" by screwing husband. She is guessing that she gave Fitz what he needed emotionally and physically. And Olivia felt that she was only person that sees him for who is truly is, something is wife never did.

Olivia had more memories flash into her mind. Some from the campaign, Inauguration Day, and other moments, while she worked at the White House. But one she was having a hard time recalling was why the hell is she pregnant? Fitz had told her that they had not been together in sometime but this did not just happen. If she remembers correctly, Mellie Grant would never put her body through another pregnancy without good reason. She must have done it for some political gain.

She sat up straighter in her chair, and crossed her arms. Not it was time to handle things with this woman and not let on, you don't know everything.

"So Mellie, how did you get past the guards Fitz has outside. You must have flown in on your broomstick when no one was looking." (_thanks olitz… had to use that) _Olivia gave her a devilish grin.

Mellie stood there in shock for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak but Olivia beat her to it again. "So, I am asking you again, what do you want?" Olivia glared at her with fire in her eyes, hoping she would get the hint and leave soon.

"I am too see and old friend of course Liv." Mellie went to hug her but Olivia was not having any of that crap. The thought of this woman touching her made her feel nauseous to her stomach.

"Mellie, honey, you and I are NOT friends. Let's not pretend to start now." Two can play at this game.

"Now Olivia why would you think we are not the BEST of friends." Mellie said sitting down across from her.

"Mellie don't play nice with me. You probably came to find out if I am screwing your husband. Now you are going to tell me why the hell you are here? Because I know your husband does not want you anywhere around me. So please out with it. I have someplace I have to be."

"I came to talk to you about Fitz dear? You MUST know we are trying to make things work between us. After all with the new baby coming, this has brought us closer than ever."

Olivia knew something wasn't right. She could see it in Mellie's eyes, her body posture was off, and the tone of her voice was a little too sweet.

"Really now, why would I think this baby has brought you closer together? You only got pregnant to save Fitz's presidency. You definitely didn't want your first two kids, what makes this one different? And why are you telling me any of this. Like I said, I know we are not friends." She was assuming that was the reason for the baby, but she was unsure why still.

"Oh Olivia come on. I know we both have Fitz's best interests at heart. Maybe we can work together and have some kind of agreement." Mellie folded her hands and looked at Olivia.

Olivia wheeled her chair closer to her. She thought long and hard about her next words to this woman.

"And what agreement would that be Mellie? I am NOT agreeing to anything if Fitz is not here." She told this to her adamantly, hoping that she would leave soon.

"Well for starters I am going to take my husband back once again. He CAN NOT come and see you anymore. People are beginning to talk and wonder what is happening between the both of you. Then once he not allowed to see or talk to you anymore, him and I can work on our marriage. You are going to talk him out of whatever fantasies he has going on in his head right now. He'll realize he NEEDS me more than you, after you push him away of course."

Olivia clentched the arms on her wheelchair. She could feel her body temperature going up and her face becoming hot. This woman was pushing just the right buttons and she wasn't going to let it continue. That was a mistake that happened way to often in the past, and it was stopping right now.

"5. I am not going to talk your husband out of anything. If he wants to come and see me that is up to him, and Cyrus. He is grown man Mellie and should be treated like one. He is not a child, and should not be treated that way."

"But coming too see you is making people talk in the press and in the White House. It is making us look bad."

"You know what Mellie. It's not my job to make you look good anymore. I am not going to talk him out of anything. He is a big boy President and does not need me to tell him what do to. So get over it." Olivia was firm in her voice and not wavering.

She then continued, "4. You also know for fact, that you are not supposed to be here. So right now stop pretending we are friends. I KNOW you Mellie and you need to leave."

"I was only paying you a quick visit to see how you were since your surgery Olivia. Nothing more."

"You mean the First Lady, fake wife to the President of the United States is paying little old me a visit. How sweet. NOT! You NEVER do anything for anyone else but yourself. I am looking for cameras as we speak. Wow look at that I don't see any. Go figure." Olivia sneered at her now.

"Olivia," Mellie tried to continue but Olivia shut her up once again.

3. "You husband, has more than proven that he is choosing me over you. More than that, he's EARNED me. You can make someone want or love you. I can fix many things Mellie, but making Fitz love you is NOT one of them."

"Fitz does love me Olivia," Mellie tried to say but Olivia cut her off.

"Does he now? Seriously? If my memory serves me right you're marriage is all about political gains. You don't love him Melllie. You LOVE power, prestige and being the perfect political wife. That is the only reason you are with Fitz. Not for love so spare me." Olivia wheeled herself closer to her now.

Outside her door, Huck and Quinn were coming to visit her. Her blinds were open in her room and they could hear voices. They could hear Olivia's voice raised and another woman was in there with her.

When they stopped and looked inside, both gasped for air, realizing that the First Lady is NOT supposed to be here visiting Olivia at all. Whatever was going on in that room was not good, and it didn't look good for anyone, or did it? Huck immediately picked up his phone and called Fitz.

Fitz just about had a fit on the other end, and told them to get inside the room immediately to make sure Olivia was okay. Huck told him that she looked fine and whatever was going, Olivia was handling it. Fitz didn't care and told them both to get in there.

Huck and Quinn agreed and went inside. Mellie was about to say something else when they entered the room. "Excuse me," she said "but you can't be in here. Huck isn't it and Lindsay."

Huck and Quinn just looked at each other. Huck said to her, "Excuse me Mrs. Grant, WE have every right to be in this room. You don't however. I am going to ask you to leave. President's orders."

Huck and Quinn walked behind Olivia and stood their ground. Olivia looked up at them and said 'No it's okay guys there are a two more points I want to make to the First Lady before she leaves here."

Mellie stood up and getting ready to get in her face. "I am the FIRST LADY and Fitz's wife all of you, I shall not be humiliated."

"Oh really Mellie, you really want to go down that memory lane. How is toe sucking guy doing. Is he any good? I hear that some women go for that kind of thing?" Olivia smiled at her now.

"I have never been so insulted Olivia. You will stay away from MY husband and talk him out of whatever is going on in his mind right now. He is NOT going to leave me. I will not lose my position as First Lady. You will always be his mistress. He will not leave me for someone the likes of you."

Quinn came at her, causing Huck to grab onto her before she reached her. "YOU WILL NOT talk to Olivia like that not now. NOT ever. Get out." Quinn was ready to throw Mellie against the floor for that insult.

"Excuse me who are you again," Mellie said to her. "Oh yes Lindsay."

Quinn came unglued, "Excuse me,_ but my name is Quinn. Not Lindsay BITCH!"_ This caused Olivia to just about fall out of her chair. Her and Huck just looked at each other in shock.

"Excuse me, you cannot speak to me in that manner." Mellie said to Quinn.

"Oh yah, well I just did. Now, leave before the President gets here." Quinn said to her.

"I will not be told what to do, by the likes of you three." Mellie threw back at them.

Olivia was ready for more now. "OH really well on the campaign if I remember it seemed that if it wasn't for Huck, your toe-sucking affair would have been made public knowledge. I'd be nice if I were you."

Mellie started to get up to leave before Olivia stopped her. "Oh wait Mellie, there are two more things."

Mellie stopped at the door and waited.

Olivia wheeled up to her once again, "2. If you EVER insult my friends in front of me again, I will watch you burn. Are we understood? Both Huck and Quinn have walked through fire for me, and will be treated with respect. If you cannot do so, then be prepared to deal with the consequences."

"Fine," was all Mellie said.

"1. Do NOT ever call me a MISTRESS! I am more than that to Fitz and don't you ever forget that. I am the LOVE of his Life and last time I checked you are just ornamental not functional. Now get the F-out. I don't ever want to see you around me, or my friends again. Are we clear?"

Mellie nodded and was about to walk out of the room when Cyrus showed up. He stopped and stared at her as she walked passed him, visibly upset.

He said, "What the hell was that all about Liv?"

"Oh nothing Cy." Olivia said in a high voice, "just a little girl talk. Right Quinn."

Quinn nodded and laughed out loud.

"Then why was she here? You know Fitz is having a pacing in circles fit in the Oval right now." Cyrus said.

"We took care of her Mr. Beene. Tell the President not to worry. Consider it Handled, right Liv?" Quinn said to her.

"I think we more than handled it. Thank you both." Olivia said to them.

"Call Fitz Cy, and let him know that she left. I need to get some rest right now." Olivia said.

"Liv, he's going to want to talk to you himself." Cy said to her, kneeling before her now.

"I know, I just can't right now okay. There is so much going in my head right now. My mind is racing Cy and I need to get out of this chair and lay down. Please tell him I'm fine okay."

Cy was about to pick up his phone to call Fitz when it rang. Olivia looked at him and had Huck and Quinn wheel her over to her bed. She felt so drained. She felt like she just ran 26 miles in a marathon after that battle with Mellie.

"Cy, what the hell happened? Put Liv on the phone? I need to speak to her." Fitz pleaded on the line to Cyrus.

"Huck and Quinn are getting her into bed right now Sir. I arrived just as Mellie was leaving the room. Your wife looked pissed as hell."

"How the heck did she get in to see her?" Fitz asked him.

"I don't know Sir. I just got here. Let me go and find out and I will call you back when I have some information."

"Well put Livy on the phone, I need to hear her voice so I know she's okay."

Cy looked over at Olivia and she shook her head no. Quinn walked over to him and asked Cy for the phone. Cy relented and gave it to her.

"Mr. President, this is Quinn. I know you don't know me very well. I hope you don't mind but can Olivia call you later."

"I need to speak with her Quinn. I need to know if she's alright."

"Quinn," said Olivia "tell him I'm fine." She sounded exhausted. All he wanted to do was run out of the White House, and climb into that bed with her. Hold her, and never let anything happen to her. He was now wondering how much she remembered and it was scary him. What if Mellie jarred some of their bad memories? He could not bare to lose her again.

Fitz heard her voice. "Quinn put the phone to her ear please."

Quinn did as she was told. Olivia leaned her head next to the speaker. Quinn said to him in a louder voice, "Okay Sir, she's ready."

"_One Minute please Livy."_ She could hear voice beginning to break on the other line. It was breaking her heart.

She finally said back to him, _"One Minute."_

In this one minute neither one of them spoke to the other. They just listened to each other breath in and out through the line. As each second went by, not only did Olivia's breathing relax but Fitz's did on the other end. If Fitz took in a huge breath, Olivia did the same. By the time their minute was over, Olivia was about to hand the phone back to Quinn.

Fitz could hear her ready to shift the phone, when he said to her, "I love you Olivia. I am in love with you and only you. You are the love of my life."

Olivia began to feel the tears in her eyes, and could only say to him "I know," before she handed the phone back. She looked at Quinn and mouthed to her to take the phone away. Quinn did so and handed the phone back to Cyrus.

Cyrus and Fitz chatted another minute. Cy assured Fitz that he would find out what just happened with Mellie and the breach in security. Fitz then told Cy that he would be waiting for Mellie in the residence when she arrived home.

Cy hung up the phone and asked Huck and Quinn to wait outside so him and Olivia could chat. They did not want to go but they complied with her requests.

Cy sat in front of Olivia on her bed and gently pulled her in for a hug. "You know the only reason I am holding you like this is because that man of yours is not here. If he saw this he may try to throw me in jail for trespassing."

Olivia looked up at him and tried to hide the giggle but couldn't. "Very funny Cy, and it did make me laugh. Thanks."

"Well you know it's true, don't you. Fitz is very over protective and jealous when it comes to you."

"Yes, I remember, well sort of anyway."

"Are you okay kiddo?" Cy asked her finally.

"No not really Cy. Why the hell did Mellie come to see me? What does she want? How did she get in? Most importantly, WHY the HELL is she PREGNANT!"

"You don't remember Liv?" Cy could feel his pulse racing and didn't want to tell her too much without Fitz's permission. If he told her told much, and it caused her to shut him out, Fitz would never forgive him. He was not taking that risk.

"No, not really."

"I'm sorry honey. I cannot tell you any of that. You are going to have to ask Fitz next time you see him okay. This is a conversation you and I are not going to have." Cy calmed his voice down, trying not to alarm her.

"You know I won't let this go Cy. Why the hell is she pregnant? If their marriage is just for show, then how the hell can she be pregnant? Is the baby's Fitz's?" Cy could hear the shaking in her voice.

"Look Liv, these are things I can't tell you because of my loyalty to Fitz and you. Try to remember on your own and if you can't then ask him about it okay. He won't lie to you. He loves you too much. You're his life Olivia. He sounded petrified on the phone that he's going to lose you all over again."

"He's not going to lose me Cy. I just need time right now to get some memories back. I need space to process what just happened with Mellie. Tell him not to worry and that I put her in her rightful place. I kicked her out and I am sure she is not happy right now." Olivia had a small smile on her face now.

"Yes I am sure she's not. What did she want? Did she say?"

"I guess she wants me to stay away from Fitz and to help her get her husband back. I am not sure what that means though. I think she's told me that before. She wants me to get him to change his mind about something. But she didn't say what. Fitz is up to something isn't he?"

Cy knew Mellie was talking about the divorce. Fitz had not divulged that to Olivia yet and if he told her now, she would be pissed at both of them.

"It could be a lot of things kiddo. When Mellie comes around, there is always something EPIC that comes along with her."

"Yes, something '_wicked this way comes_' sounds more like it." Causing them both to laugh.

"Wow, you just went all Harry Potter on me didn't you Liv."

"I guess I did. I'm telling you that woman would give the _Death Eaters_ a run for their money," causing Cyrus to just about fall off the bed laughing and her right along with him.

"She gives a new meaning to the phrase _The Dark Lord will Rise Again _now doesn't she," causing them both to laugh even harder.

At that point Huck and Quinn came back into the room wondering what was going on. Both Olivia and Cyrus told them their last part of the conversation and next thing you know everyone was laughing right along with them.

After everyone got over their giggles, Huck and Quinn offered to stay with Olivia until Abby and Stephen came by to see her later. Cy mentioned to Liv that she shouldn't be shocked if Fitz tried to call her a bunch of times by the end of the day.

"I know that he will Cy just tell him to give me some time okay. I'm doing my best to not push him away but I'm a little freaked at the moment. I'll talk and see him soon. Tell him that for me okay."

"You know that man won't rest and stop pacing in circles till he hears your voice. If he sneaks out to see you again Liv I swear to God, I'll be in a hospital bed next to you." Cy told her running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry Cy. We'll see okay. Just give him my message. And I get to go home tomorrow. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Luv you Liv." Cy said to her.

"Love you too Old man." Olivia winked at him as he reached the door.

/

**Back at White House**

Mellie walked into the residence pissed off as hell as to what just happened with Olivia. She put her things down on the coffee table and heard Fitz come in behind her. She could tell by his face that he was upset and she figured it was because he knew she went to see Olivia.

She walked up to him and was ready to kiss him before he pulled back looking at her like she was insane. "Well Hi to you too honey. How was your day? Did you accomplish a lot of work today?"

"Geez Mel, I did get some work done. Where did you go off too?" Fitz was trying to bate her into telling him on her own where she was.

"I had a doctor's appointment for the baby remember."

"Oh yes that's right. So how did Olivia look?" Fitz asked her.

"OH she looked good. Her and I had a nice chat." Then Mellie stopped herself. "Wait, how did you know I went to see her?"

"Let's see when I get a message that my wife flew in, how did Cy put it, oh ya, on her broomstick to see Olivia. What the hell were you thinking?" Fitz yelled at her now. He could feel his blood pressure climbing.

"What do you mean what I was thinking Fitz? I was trying to save our marriage. The secrets to the universe are not between Olivia's magical thighs you know."

Mellie watched the anger from Fitz's face disappear, and a devilish smirk appear. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Fitzgerald, wipe that nasty smirk off your face." She sneered at him.

"Well Mel, her thighs are definitely magical. Maybe once we're divorced you can find yourself a _Death Eater _like _Lucius Malfoy_ to marry you and make your thighs magical." Fitz was trying really hard to hold back a laugh.

"Fitzgerald, that is enough. We are not getting a divorce, honey."

"Oh we are. So, Do. Not. Push. Me. This is going to happen and when I present you with the papers. You will sign them."

"If I don't then what, Fitz? Are you going to kick you pregnant wife out of the White House so you can move Olivia in?"

"What I do with Olivia is none of your damn business? As far as I am concerned once she leaves the hospital she can come here anytime she wants. We ARE together Mel, so get used to it. I am not letting you, my Presidency, or this great nation stand in the way of that anymore. I am done living a lie."

"Fitz, your relationship with her is a lie. What makes you think that what you have with her is real? What we have Fitz is a good life."

"No it's not Mel. Far from it. You don't love me. You love the fact that I am the President and through me you became First Lady. We pretend to be in love for the cameras. There is no pretending when I am with Olivia. She is the most real thing in my life besides my children."

"Marriage is pretending honey. You can go through life thinking it's not. The only thing you have real with Olivia is great sex. You don't want to base a relationship on that, do you?" She was trying to reason with him. Fitz was not backing down however.

"You know what Mel, with Livy is not just sex. Yes it's great, but it's so much more than that. Our souls, bodies, minds, and everything shifts and become one when we are together like that. That is a feeling I am not will to 'pretend' to be happy to live without anymore. I love her Mel."

"The Leader of the Free World, just can't get divorced Fitz."

"Watch me. The papers will be ready soon Mel. I am telling you now. YOU. WILL. SIGN. THEM….or else." Fitz walked right up to her getting into her face. He was not backing down from this. The only thing that mattered now was being with the woman he loved.

"Or else what honey?"

"Oh Mel, you'll just have to wait and see what. Let's just say I have learned from the best how to 'fix' things." Fitz glared at her now. Mellie just looked at him unsure what he could mean.

Fitz put his hands in his pockets and walked away from her. "Now you need to leave my bedroom, and go sleep down the hall. I have a headache and don't want to deal with you anymore."

"You can't kick me out of my bedroom Fitz."

"Oh No," he walked over to the door. He motioned for the agent out there to come in. "This agent will escort you to another bedroom. Grab some things Mel and leave. You can get more later."

Mellie looked at him in shock. But she knew he was not backing down. In all their years together, she has never seen him this way before. "Eventually Fitz, dirty little secrets always come out. You can't protect Olivia forever."

"You know I can't but I am going to try. Now get your crap and get out. And, do not even attempt to visit her again. Do you understand? Stay the hell away from her?"

"But why honey. Is there something you don't want her to know?" Mellie watched him Fitz was not giving in. He was giving his best poker face.

"I don't have _anything_ to hide from the woman I love Mel. I have one goal right now, that is to divorce you and marry her. Now leave me alone."

Mellie walked over to the closet and grabbed some things to wear to bed and for tomorrow. She glared at him and the agent just stood there watching her. She waddled past him, and gave him one last nasty look.

"I will not be humiliated Fitz."

Fitz did not answer. The agent held the door open for her and she walked out. On her way out she saw Cyrus coming down the hallway to see Fitz. She heard him say as she got closer, "I better watch out…_something Mellie this way comes." _

Mellie stopped and stared at him. "Don't worry Cy, you'll get yours one day too."

Cy walked up to her. "Maybe so, but where I am sitting the odds in my favor. Take care Mellie and don't even attempt to see Liv again."

Mellie said nothing and stormed off.

/

After she was out of sight Cy entered the residence and saw Fitz sitting on the couch looking miserable. In the last two weeks since Olivia's surgery, they both have gone through hell and back. The thought of losing Olivia to that nasty brain tumor not only scared Fitz to death but made Cy realize in a lot of ways that Olivia is not only everything to Fitz but to him as well.

Cyrus was willing _to slay dragons_ to ensure that Fitz and Olivia got their happy ending after she was finally well. She still had a long road ahead of her but with everyone by her side, he had no doubt that she would make a full recovery. Most importantly, Fitz would be there with her every step of the way. That could be a major obstacle once his divorce becomes public, but he would see that they would end up together.

Cyrus learned through all this ordeal that there is no Fitzgerald Grant without Olivia. Without Olivia by his side, he is just a shell of a man. The same was for Olivia. Not having Fitz in her life, she was lost. They not only needed each other, but they lived, belonged and controlled the other. To this day he's never seen anything like it, and he made a promise to help them anyway he could.

Cy was still looking at Fitz sitting there, when Fitz realized he was there. He almost stood up but Cy motioned for him to stay seated.

"Sir, are you okay?" Cy asked him finally.

"No Cy, I'm not. How is she?" Fitz could feel her slipping away from him all of a sudden. He could hear it in her voice on the phone. She barely spoke anything to him, but he sensed it.

"She's," Cy paused, "she's, well Sir, I don't know."

"What does that mean? How can you not know Cy? You were just with her. What the hell did Mellie say to her?"

"I don't know Sir. I came in right at the end of their conversation. Huck and Quinn were there for some of it. All I know is Olivia put her in her place and got Mellie to get back on her 'broomstick' and leave." Cyrus now sat down next to Fitz on the couch.

Fitz put his head in his hands. "What did Liv say to you afterwards?"

Cy could hear the fear in his voice now. Cy took in a breath of air and said "She asked me why Mellie is pregnant Sir."

Fitz turned and looked at him. His hands began to sweat and he was so worried now it wasn't even funny anymore. Fitz got up off the couch and started pacing back and forth and in circles. Cy was beginning to get dizzy just watching him.

"Sir, you need to sit down before you give me vertigo. Seriously, you walking back and forth and in circles, is making my eyes hurt." Cy pleaded with him.

Fitz stopped finally and sat in the chair across from him. "What did you tell her?"

"I just told her the NEXT time she saw you to ask you about it. It wasn't my place to betray your confidence. So when you see her again, you really need to tell her." Cy lowered his voice in an attempt to calm Fitz down.

Fitz took in a huge breath. He leaned back in the chair looking up at the ceiling. "But what about if I lose her all over again. How much do I tell her? Do I tell her about 'our sex' tape that you got in the mail? That Billy Chambers was using that on the air saying it was me and Amanda Tanner. If she finds out about that whole problem again, I could lose her for sure. Geez, she doesn't even remember our love life yet? How can I start with that?"

Fitz put his head in his lap trying to wrap his head around everything. He wished his Livy was here with him so he could rest his head on her. Her fingers running through his curls always made him relax.

"Sir, tell her as much as you think she can handle. But remember if she remembers on her own, then she'll be really mad. You lied to her the first time, don't lie to her again. She already freaked out thinking the worse."

"Cy, am I losing her?" Fitz asked with all the heartbreak and ache in his voice.

"She says no but I don't know. Liv is just trying to process everything right now. She scared and Mellie jarred some memories I'm guessing. She didn't tell me what they were but I know she must have. Give her time and it should work out in the end. Plus once she gets back home tomorrow, she'll be much better."

Fitz perked up. "She gets released tomorrow. You sure?"

"Yes Sir, I'm sure. Why?"

Fitz gave him 'this look." The look that Cy only knew too well. "Holy Mother Of God. Out with it Mr. President, before I go and grab a scotch."

Fitz chuckled at him. "Cy I need you to do something for me." Fitz said to him. Fitz explained to him what needed to be done and Cy said "_Consider it handled." _

**/**

**Welcome Home Livy!**

Stephen and Abby spent the night with Olivia in the hospital to make sure she was okay. They knew what happened with Mellie and Olivia really didn't want to discuss it any further. Fitz called a few more times but Olivia just could not talk to him. She was too upset even though she knew Fitz loved her, Mellie coming to see her, set some memories in motion she was not prepared for.

Abby snuggled her in the bed and Stephen slept in a blow up bed on the floor. The next morning involved the doctors coming into see her, getting her release papers ready, and signed. Then Fitz secured a detail for her, too ensure her safety. By the time everything was handled, it was almost dinner time.

The doctor came in and told her that she was free to go home. Stephen helped her to the chair, and there was an SUV waiting for her out front. Since Stephen was still the only one aware of her legs, she had Abby busy caring her belongings, get well wishes, and medications. She was so happy that Stephen was by her side but once Abby found out, she was sure she'd never hear the end of it. Stephen made sure all the arrangements were made in her apartment too. He truly was a god-send through this entire ordeal.

The SUV reached her place and the agents got her chair out. Stephen then picked her up and placed her down. Abby wheeled her inside and into the elevator, with Stephen right next to them. The doors opened and she noticed Tom.

"I know you don't I," she said to him. "Tom isn't it."

"Yes Miss Pope it is. Welcome home." Tom said to her. "If you need anything, I will be here to help you."

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting the President?"

"Yes Ma'am. But I know when it comes to you, I am protecting the President. He'll be happy to know that you made it home safe." Tom said to her.

"Tom," Olivia said to him, giving him the strangest look, "I am not a matter of national security am I?"

"To President Grant, you are. You are only thing that means more to him than his children and job. You are his 'national security." Tom smiled at her.

Olivia, looked at Stephen and Abby who were both speechless. Abby mouth "Wow" to Stephen, who mouthed back "Bloody Hell."

"Thank you." Olivia said to him.

"Ma'am," was all he said back.

Tom opened the door for them and Abby and Stephen pushed Olivia inside. Her apartment was dark, and she couldn't really see much. Then all of a sudden she heard "SURPRISE!"

The lights flew on and she saw, Huck, Quinn, Harrison, Cyrus and James. "Oh my God, you scared the crap out me!" Olivia squealed in delight. There were "Get Well" and "Welcome Home" balloons tied in places all over her apartment. There were bouquets of orchids, and lilies on her coffee table. Cyrus came up to her with a gift basket filled with popcorn, and a bottle of wine.

"Thank you all so much. Wait I smell something. You guys got me Chinese didn't you." She said to everyone.

"Oh come on Liv," said Harrison, "we ALL know that is what you wanted. It's always your endgame and favorite meal."

She motioned for Harrison to come over and he knelt down and gave her the biggest hug. After him, one by one all her gladiators did the same.

"Okay Miss Pope, we have one more surprise for you." Said Harrison.

"Jim-min-ne crickets now what. You're not going to get giggey-with- it for me are you?" Olivia said to him.

"No, but maybe after some wine." Harrison said to her. "Now close your eyes for us Liv."

Olivia squinted her eyebrows at him but complied. Everyone backed up and made room. "Um, why is everyone so quiet. Okay I am getting scared now. Can I open them yet?"

"No Liv, not yet. Patience is a virtue you know. Just consider this last surprise worth the wait." Harrison told her.

"Fine!" Olivia snipped.

She heard footsteps walking up to her. The sound of the loafers on her floor sounded familiar. The person got close to her, and she felt them kneel down in front of her. She could not figure out what was going on. Then she smelt a familiar scent. It was musky and spicy. She actually sneezed, causing the entire room to laugh.

"Okay guys can I please open my eyes now?"

"NO!" The entire room said. "Wait for it."

She then felt a bouquet of flowers be placed in her lap. Her hands went to touch them and they felt like roses.

She finally said "Wait for wha…" but before she could finish, she felt two strong masculine hands touch her face. She recognized this touch and it sent tingles all of her cheeks. Then she felt a thumb brush against her lips. It was the weirdest sensation, but familiar. She then felt someone breathe on her face. She felt lips touch her cheeks and then her neck.

"Oh My God, Fi…" she tried to say before lips were on hers. It was the lightest and sweetest kiss. When the lips broke away she opened her eyes and saw HER President of the United States kneeling before her, with his hands still placed on her cheeks. He had tears in his eyes that matched her own.

"Welcome home Livy. Oh I've missed you. I'm so sorry." She knew what he was saying sorry for.

She threw her arms around his neck and propelled herself out of the chair into his waiting arms. Fitz picked her up and the entire room "Oogled and googled" at them. He twirled her around, not wanting to put her down. She giggled and laughed at how happy she was to see him. She didn't care about anything else in this moment. He was actually there with her.

She told him, "You're here. You're really here."

He whispered in her ear, "Yes I'm here. There's no place I'd rather be. I love you."

She squeezed her arms around his neck tighter. The entire room had witnessed them around each other before but it was nothing like this. The whole room was in awe of how much they loved and belonged to the other.

Fitz started to lower her to the floor when a look of panic came across her face. Stephen noticed immediately and came behind her. He knew if Fitz let her go, she would fall onto the floor. The closer Stephen got to her, Fitz told him that he had her. Fitz placed her feet down and tried to let her go, to steady her.

Olivia couldn't feel anything. "Fitz don't let go I can't…" but before she could say anymore she started too collapse onto the floor in front of everyone. She fell forward into Fitz's embrace and right then he knew. She looked up into his eyes, with tears.

Fitz gathered himself and said, "Olivia you can't walk, can you?" She could hear the horror in his voice. She saw the tears and fear in his eyes. The entire room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"You can't feel your legs." Fitz said to her in disbelief. "Oh my god you're paralyzed, aren't you?"

/

"**Something Wickedly Epic this way comes" for sure right, my pumpkins. I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter and I tried to go above and beyond this time. I know how much you all love McPOTUS. Dang TG looked HOT on the View today and GMS. Lord have Mercy!**

**As you can tell Olivia put Mellie in her place but did she? You tell me. Then of course our poor Fitz is having a fit cause of what happened. Do you blame him? Do you think Olivia remembers the pregnancy circumstances or she is just seeing how much Fitz will tell her this time. You tell me. I know I am so evil.**

**I wanted to thank 'olitz' for the title and the 'broomstick' lines in this chapter. They fit perfectly and cracked me up totally when I was writing it. Oh any Harry Potter use in this chapter belongs to J.K. Rowling. She is another genius and I intended no infridgement. ;-)**

**So now Fitz knows about her legs, and so does everyone else. So you can really say now that the FITZ has hit the fan.**

**Leave me pumpkin seeds cuz they make me smile.**

**Peace, Pumpkins and Peaches…**

**Me's**


	22. Walking in Sync

**Hello my loves. Here is your next chapter of President McDreamy. Lots of OLITZ moments, angst, and tissue worthy moments in here, I promise. Now that the "cat" is out of the bag is out about her paralysis, things will get interesting. What happens, well read on and see. Leave me goodies cuz they make me smile. ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 22: "Walking in Sync…"**

Fitz then asked her again, "Olivia you're paralyzed aren't you? You can't feel your legs?"

His pulse was racing and he was getting more and more upset. He felt like he could not breathe and began to wonder why she would keep this from him. How could she keep this from him? Why would she keep her not being able to move her legs from him?

He looked down upon her beautiful face and his tears fell on her cheeks. Her hands were around his neck and his arms were around her, holding her. She could see fear, disbelief, anxiety, and shock in his eyes. The tears that were coming out of them were breaking her, breaking them. She wanted to pull away from him, but she did not have the strength.

She placed her head under his chin, and let herself take in a breath. Fitz picked her up higher so she could rest her head on his shoulders and the crook of his neck. She could feel him beginning to shake, with fear, because he knew the truth. The more he did so, the more horrible she felt.

He then whispered to her, "Why didn't you tell me? Oh god, I am so sorry," she heard him say. He had nothing to be sorry about. He could feel his legs, she could not. He can stand on his own, she can't. He can go for a walk in the Rose Garden to a spot, a "special" spot that is theirs, she thinks. He can wrap his legs around her, but she can't do the same. Why would he want her now? She can't do these things anymore.

Fitz then began to carry her, and place themselves on the couch. He sat down not willing to let Olivia go for anything. Once she felt him place himself down, she wanted to scoot herself away from him, but his grasp was so tight, it was no use. Now that he knew the truth there was going to be no way, he was going to let her push him away.

Everyone stood in the room in silence. Mouths were open, and all you could hear was breathing. Abby just about dropped what she was carrying in her hands. "What the hell do you mean you can't freaking feel your legs! Why the hell not! " She said rather loudly.

Quinn stood there, looking on holding her heart. "Olivia you can't walk. Why the hell didn't you tell us?'

Harrison's face was one of nothing but shock and dismay. "Liv, I am your gladiator. I've got your back. But if you would have told me, I would have helped you more. I've got you Liv you know that. Why didn't you tell me?"

Olivia then looked at Huck. "I knew she couldn't walk." He said.

Everyone turned and starred at him. "How," she asked him disbelief.

"The only times we saw you it was when you were sitting in the chair, or on the bed. She never got up and moved your legs around. When we got you into bed, we moved your legs for you. I had my suspicions before but yesterday when I touched your legs, you muscle tone was off. I knew then. I figured you would say something when you were ready." Huck said to her.

Olivia mouthed to him "thank you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've got your back no matter what." Huck told her.

"Holy Mother of God! Olivia why the heck didn't you say something? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Now Dr. McPOTUS over here is never going to want to be away from you now. How the hell am I going to be able to deal with that? The two of you are worse than flipping Romeo and Juliet." Cyrus said to her. James was by his side, holding a glass of wine.

"Cyrus," Fitz said, "that's enough. We are not two star-crossed lovers."

"Like hell you're not. I am on BOTH your sides in this, but Jesus Liv you should have told us about your damn legs. You know Fitz is not going to want to be away from you now."

Fitz just looked at him. Cyrus knows him so well. He just placed his chin on Olivia's shoulder and wrapped himself around her tiny body even tighter now. "I am not letting you go, so don't even think about sliding off of me Livy. I can feel it."

Olivia tried to say something to him, but she literally had no words at the moment. She looked to Stephen for help. She wanted space. She needed space. She had to have space so she could think.

Stephen sat next to them, and said "Fitz, why don't you let her sit next to you. That way we can talk this out. Then we'll all go and get more wine, so you can have some alone time with her. You two desperately need it right now."

Fitz looked at Stephen, "Wait you knew? Stephen you knew and didn't tell us or me?" Fitz then realized that he wasn't freaking out.

Olivia nodded and could feel the tears coming out of her eyes. She put her arms out and Fitz immediately grabbed onto her even tighter. "No, you are NOT taking her out of my arms. She stays here!"

Olivia turned to face him. She placed his hands on his face to sooth him. The moment her hands touched his cheeks, she felt him relax. "Please, let him take me. Please? He's only going to sit me right next to you. I am not going out of arms reach. You're practically smothering me right now and it's too much."

She then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pressed her lips to his and felt the tears on his face. Once she pulled away, she said, "Please let Stephen move me. Please," she implored him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulders, letting him hold her. She felt his hands go around her back, and him whisper, "right next me, is as far as you're going."

"Okay," she then told him, as she nuzzled her head into his neck. Her breathing calmed him instantaneously.

"I love you," Fitz told her, before Stephen picked her up.

"I know," she told him.

Stephen then picked her up and placed her next to Fitz. He outstretched his arms and laced them around her. He placed his other hand across her stomach and leaned his head on hers. He felt like he was sheltering her from all her pain and agony. She can feel him shaking, because of what just happened.

"Everyone sit, please." Olivia said and her team. They all sat down. "Now, NO ONE says anything until I am done talking."

"But Liv?" Harrison said to her.

"No, you have questions. I get that. But they'll have to wait till I am done."

"Fine," Abby sneered out. "But I am so getting a glass of wine first."

"Abby sit!" Stephen said to her. Abby got up and began to head to the kitchen.

"Abigail Whelan, sit your ass down now!" Olivia said to her. "My house! My rules!"

Abby finally sat down. Olivia then continued, "The day I woke up when Dr. Shepard was doing my exam, I couldn't feel my legs. I asked him not to say anything. He didn't agree with my decision but he did what I asked. He told me that I have a great support system and would need all of you to get my legs back. But I didn't want to be burden on anyone."

Fitz was about to say something but she stopped him. She placed her finger over his mouth and told him "No."

"I know, I wouldn't be to any of you, but in my eyes, I am. Look I can't walk. And I know it's a BIG DEAL and I so sorry that I kept it from all of you. I didn't want any of you looking at me the way you are looking at me now." She put her head down and could feel herself losing control. She tried to push away from Fitz but he wouldn't' allow her too.

"What do you mean, '_the way we're looking at you_?" Abby asked her.

"_Poor helpless, Olivia. She can't walk so we have to be by her side more now_." She said in a condescending tone. "You have all done so much for me already. It's bad enough I can't remember everything. I didn't want to add me not being able to move my legs to the mix." Olivia got out.

"Liv, you KNOW us better than that. We are your GLADIATORS and we don't care if you can walk, jump, or run a marathon. You are our gladiator. If we have to push ourselves over a cliff in wheelchairs with you, or walk over it with you, it doesn't matter. You have always been there for us, fixing things. Now it's our turn." Harrison told her.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But you all know how I need to be in control of things. I hate relinquishing that to anyone." She then felt Fitz's body become rigid. She knew he was fighting his emotions and they needed to talk. "Look Fitz and I need a few minutes," looking to Stephen for some help.

"Yes, why don't we let them have some time to talk. We can go and pick up some dessert, movies, and more wine. I think we are going to need it." Stephen said.

No one wanted to go but they all agreed. Olivia then asked for her chair, and despite how much Fitz didn't want to move her, he placed her in it. Everyone kissed her and said that they could be back.

Stephen knelt down before her and said, "Just tell him how you feel okay. He needs to know. You need HIM Liv, most of all. Don't shut him now. He barely survived almost losing you before your surgery. Pushing him away now, will destroy you both. You can't do this without Fitz most of all." Stephen said to her as he hugged her, on his way out the door.

Fitz heard him, and voiced to him "thank you."

/

**Paralyzed by Fear….**

Once the door was closed, and it was just Fitz and Olivia, she wheeled away from him and went by the window. She could not bring herself to look into Fitz's eyes because she was in agony at how much ache she had just caused him and her team. Not only were her legs paralyzed but she was paralyzed by her own fear.

A fear, that no one saw her as the strong gladiator in a suit that she was before the surgery. Now they saw her as a weak paraplegic, in a wheelchair, that had to have people help her now more than ever. Olivia Pope only needed help from her gladiators on cases. But now she needed them to help her in do everyday things.

She hated relying on anyone. She never had to until now. However the day she met Fitz, she assumed changed everything. That faithful day, that she stormed into his life and took it by the reins, changed everything not only for him but for her. She made him believe in himself, that he could be a good President. But he made her believe in herself.

Her worst fear was that Fitz most of all would resent the choice to be with her. Granted she did not remember everything about their past, but why would he want someone like her who could not walk, when he could have any woman in the world. Something in her gut told her that he was going to divorce Mellie to be with her. But if he did so, why would want her, "this way."

Fitz is a strong, handsome, loving, beyond caring man. Once he became single he would be probably the world's eligible bachelor. He could, date woman and they could give him anything. But most all of they could "perform" in the bedroom. These thoughts ran through her mind. She felt her paralysis, begin to creep from her legs into her entire body. She felt herself withdrawing inwards, afraid that is she didn't she would be alone.

She could feel Fitz's eyes on her, as she looked out the window. The tears began to form in her eyes and no matter how hard she tried to push these horrible thoughts from her mind., she could not. They would not go away. They would not leave her. Why would the Leader of the World, the most Powerful Man in the World want her? He could have anyone. The thought of him walking away from her now, scared the living hell of out her on all levels.

She then began to wrap her arms around herself and rub them up her arms. Then over her hands she felt Fitz's from behind. She shuttered, moved them to the wheels of her chair and began to move away from him. He pushed the breaks down so she could not move.

"Please let me go. I can't do this right now. I can't look at you." Olivia told him. She saw how she just broke him and caused him all this pain. Him finding out this way, was not how this was supposed to happen.

"Oh, no you don't! You are not going to pull away from me. Don't you dare you Livy! You are not going to shut me out now." Fitz told her forcibility, as he fought her hands on the chair.

"Fitz please I need a minute." She told him, with her voice cracking.

"No flipping minute. You are out of minutes! If you need a minute it IS going to be in my arms, not in this damn freaking chair!"

Then without warning, he leaned over and scooped her out of the chair and carried her "honeymoon" style over to the couch. He laid her down with her back against the couch, and then himself next to her. Fitz then grabbed the blanket and covered them both.

"Fitz please, I need space. I can't be like this with you right now." She said to him as she tried to push him away from her.

"No you don't. You need to be in my arms, as much as I need to be in yours. We ARE going to talk about this when you're ready. I will lay here with you ALL night if I have too. If you fall asleep, then I go put **us** in your bed. I am NOT going anywhere." Fitz told her with much conviction on his voice. He was pulling rank big time now.

She began to pushed against him harder but he was to strong. Then she began to hit his chest getting out her anger. Anger, that everyone knew the truth. Anger, because she was afraid everyone would leave her. Anger because she feared she would become a burden to him. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders, now he had her as well.

"Fitz please let me go. I can't do this. I can't. You have to let me be. Please give me space." Olivia said to him through her tears. She was breaking down right in front of him. She could not be this close to him right now. Being this close to him always made her mind short circuit. She wanted to shut him out but he wouldn't allow her to. He will fight for both of them right now. He will fight to keep her from running from him. He has her back and he's not going to let her go now.

"You can hit and push me away all you want Livy, but I am not going anywhere." He said to her. "I love you, don't you get that. I don't care if you can't walk, run, skip or play jump rope. You being paralyzed does not changed how much I love you. If I have to carry you in my arms for the rest of my life, then so be it. I have to push you around in a chair, then so be it."

Then he sat up and took her with him. He placed her in his lap, with her attempting to push him away more. He then captured her face in both his hands. "Olivia Carolyn Pope I don't care if you can move your legs or not. I am telling you I don't care. I know you think I do, but I don't. That is why you didn't tell me. You thought that I wouldn't want you anymore. I could NEVER, not want you. You are all I could ever want whether you can move those beautiful legs of yours or not."

"But what about when we…well you know….," she stopped herself. She put her head down in shame.

"Livy, is that what you're scared about? Are you really afraid that we when make love again, without the use of your legs, that I wouldn't want you."

"Fitz," was all she could say.

"Livy," he muttered to her "do you really think that matters to me? You by my side, is more important to me than us in the bedroom. Wait do you remember any of that?"

"No but I am sure we have right? I am sure that I wrapped my legs around you. I can only imagine how passionate we are when we come together," now she was crying. "And if I can do that anymore. If I can be that way with you anymore, why would you want me? Please let me go. Put me back in my chair."

He felt his arms tighten around her. They began to shake. She started to cry even more now. Fitz then touched his forehead to hers and began to move it back and forth. "Please let me go," she then told him.

"I am never going to let you go. I can't be who I am without you. I am nothing without you Olivia. You and I are in this together. I will be here with you literally every step of the way. I will walk with you through anything. Together you and I will get you through this. I will block time out of my schedule for your exercises, therapy, and whatever else needs to be done. I am _all in _with you. I am prepared to go over this cliff with you no matter where it leads us."

"But," she tried to say.

"No. You cannot do this on your own. You cannot fix this by yourself. I will not let you do this without me. Every step you take no matter how big or small, I will be there with you." Fitz told her, wrapping himself around her more. His heart was breaking just seeing her so weak and broken in his presence. His Livy was never a weak woman. She IS the strongest person in his world.

"I can't be a burden to you Fitz. You have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Now you have me too. You're the Leader of the Free Word, the most Powerful Man on the Planet. You don't need my paralysis to add to that," she said to him attempting to reason with him..

She looked up at him and he said, "Now you listen to me," with his hands back around her face cupping her cheeks, "how many times to do I need to tell you Livy that I don't care. I don't care about your paralysis. I don't care if you're other memories never come back of us. I don't care how many times you try to push me away. I will never be over you, and we will never be done. I do not love being President more than I love you. Being the President is not my life. You are my life. I will choose you over the White House. If push comes to shove Livy, you will always be my endgame"

He pulled her into his chest and began to rub her back. She nuzzled her head into his chest, smelled his spicy cologne. She rubbed her hands on his chest and heard him exhale. Then her breathing began to match his as they sat there together. He then took one of his hands and caressed her face. He ran his fingers up and down her cheek. Once he took his fingers away, he used his lips, placing kisses all over both of them.

"But why would you want me, when you can have anyone," she said as she lifted off of him to look at into his eyes.

"I don't want anyone Livy. I want you and only you. You ruined me for all others. Okay?"

Before she could respond to him, he placed the sweetest, most loving kiss on her lips. She saw him lean in and once his lips touched hers, she immediately felt herself give into him. Her breathing slowed down, and once he pulled away, Fitz ran his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Okay," she replied back hesitantly. "Do you always get me to give in when you kiss me like that?"

Fitz smirked at her, and did it again. He pulled away and said to her, "Absolutely."

"You're shameless you know that Fitzgerald" as she kissed him again. "But I suppose I am stuck with you and your Presidential Superpowers."

"Superpowers? Well I just may have show you them afterwards," he stopped, then started to trail kisses all over her neck, face, ears, and started to work downward. He was about to start unbuttoning her blouse when they heard…

"Okay you two, no necking on the couch, this is a family show," from none other than Abby.

"Abby," yelled Harrison as the rest of the crew came in, "you could have warned them you know."

Abby looked over at Fitz and Olivia who were ten shades of different colors. Olivia wrapped herself around him, and hid her embarrassment. "And miss this reaction no way. It's not every day you get to make the President blush."

Fitz shook his head and placed it on Olivia, who was still in his lap. "Are you two okay now?" Cyrus asked.

"About as well as we're going to be." Fitz said. "But we all have a lot to work out now that we know the truth about Little Miss Fix-it's legs over here."

Olivia elbowed in the stomach, causing him to make a disgruntled sound. "Ouch. That wasn't nice," Fitz told her.

"Little Miss Fix-It! Really Fitzgerald, come on." Olivia glared at him, "if I could get up and put you over my knee I would so spank you right now." The entire room then broke out laughing.

Fitz eyes got wide, "well I just may let you later when we're finally alone."

"Fitz!" This time it was yelled by Abby, Quinn, and Olivia at the same time.

"Whoa, stereo sound," Fitz said.

"Um not be a pest, but can we eat now. I am hungry and Chinese is waiting." Olivia said.

Everyone nodded. Then before she could ask for her chair, Fitz got up carrying her in his strong arms. She heard everyone, even the guys in the room "sigh" at them. "You are so going to enjoy this aren't you?"

Fitz whispered to her, "Yes I am. Any chance I get to hold you is fine by me."

"You are incorrigible," she then told him. Fitz smiled at her and kissed her.

/

**Dinner with Friends…then Dessert**

Olivia leaned into his embrace as he carried her to the table. Stephen wheeled her chair, and Fitz placed her in it. He kissed her on the head, and sat next to her, wrapping his around her, in the chair.. The food was on the table and everyone began to eat.

Harrison, Abby, Quinn and Huck got her caught up to what was happening in the office. Since the surgery they only acquired and handled one client. It was a high profile lawyer who got caught doing the nasty with their step-child. Both of age, but let's just say the daughter's mother was none too happy. They settled out of court, and the ex-wife pretty much took care of any future "Daddy" issues.

Fitz sat there in shock at first not believing some of the things he heard. From dealing with Russian mobsters, stolen babies, a "lady escort" service, and many other high profile clients that all remained confidential.

Quinn looked at him and said, "Sir, are you okay?"

"Um yah I'm fine. I just had no idea what you all did that's all," looking right at Olivia who shifted slightly in her chair.

"What? This is what I do Fitz. I fix things." Olivia said to him.

"Obviously." Fitz wanted to say more but now was not the time. He figured she would want to get back to work, but with the knowledge of her legs, and the dangers of her job, he was becoming worried. If something were to happen to her now, he wouldn't know what to do.

Fitz pulled himself closer to her, and placed his hand on top of hers. He laced his fingers with hers and squeezed. She noticed the change in his demeanor and said to him, "Hey I am not going back to work for a while. Until the doctors clear me, I can't."

"And when you do, we'll be talking about it so we can reach an agreement." Fitz said back to her, with his eyes never leaving hers.

"Year Dear," she told him playfully.

Cyrus and everyone else rolled their eyes.

"How about dessert, some wine, and a movie?" Stephen asked. "I know Abby made something sinful I am sure."

"You bet your ass I did." Abby said as she left the table and came back with a Peanut Butter Fudge Oreo Pie. She then sliced the pieces and gave everyone some. They talked more about OPA and once dessert was done, everyone went into the Living Room.

Before Fitz could reach her chair, Huck placed himself behind her, and took charge. Fitz glared at him for a moment, then backed off. Olivia giggled, knowing that Huck deep down was her protector, and that apparently made Fitz a little jealous. She then reached back and touched Huck's hands as he pushed her into her bedroom. Abby then came in and helped her change for bed.

Abby went back to help with the kitchen. Huck came back and wheeled her into the living room. He placed her by the couch, and so she could attempt to get it on alone. She told Huck she would be okay, and he went to help clean up from dinner. Huck told her to be careful. Fitz and the others were in the other room cleaning up, when Cy noticed her attempting to move onto the couch alone.

Fitz and the others saw Cy take off into the living room to get by Olivia. She was pushing herself up off the chair and sliding herself onto the sofa. She was midway there when she just about toppled onto the floor. Cy made it her to her in time, "Olivia Carolyn Pope, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

The others were right on his heals when they realized she was attempting to get onto the couch alone. "I am trying to do something by myself Cyrus. What did you think I was doing, writing the State of the Union?"

Fitz was there in front of her, looking at her in disbelief. "We leave you alone for a few seconds and you almost fell."

"Oh for god's sake, I'm fine. All of you stop freaking fussy over me. I had it handled. I am just trying to figure this no leg thing out. Now back the heck up both of you so I can handle this!" She looked at Fitz and Cyrus who were still in front of her.

With Fitz in front of her, she pushed herself off the chair and onto the couch. She finally made it on her own. She looked at everyone and said "Ta-da," causing the entire room to erupt in laughter.

After some much heated debate, Olivia would still have her therapy at the White House, with Fitz's schedule cleared to be with her if possible. Cyrus rolled his eyes at him, but Fitz would not give in. If Fitz could not make, Cy, or one of her team would be with her at all times. Plus this would eliminate any issues she could have with Mellie.

Once her therapy sessions were hashed out they talked about her returning to work. This would not happen till her next post-op check with Dr. Grey and Shepard. Until the doctors cleared her fully she was not allowed to be back at the office unless it was to visit. She folded her hands and then tossed pillows at everyone, but knew deep down that she had no choice to comply.

Fitz was also insistent to assign an agent to protect her. "But I don't need an agent Fitz. Why the hell do I need one for?"

"Do not argue with me on this Livy. I want you protected." Fitz looked at her.

"But why," she asked him.

"Because, I am going to worry if an agent isn't with you. You can have Tom if you want. You remember him right?"

"Sort of. I know he knows about us." Olivia told him.

"Good. No arguments. He will protect you and be around if you need him." Fitz said sternly to her.

"Dangit Fitz, aren't you going to tell me why?"

"Nope," was all Fitz would say. Once the divorce became public and finalized and the world knew she was the woman he loved, her face would be all over the press. He did not want the reporters getting to her. With her being in this chair, he had to make sure she was safe. Eventually she was coming to the White House to stay. But that was a battle they would not get into right now.

Quinn then got up and placed a movie in the DVD player. Fitz settled next to Olivia on the couch and placed her in between his legs. She leaned into him, and felt her entire body relax. He rested his head into her neck and breathed her in. Everyone was focusing on the movie but about half way through, he looked down and she was asleep in his arms.

He tapped Stephen who motioned to everyone. They all told Fitz that they would see her later and got up to leave. Olivia woke slightly and reached out for her gladiators. One by one they hugged and kissed her goodnight.

Cyrus then looked at him and said, "I already know you are not going back to the residence Sir. Just don't leave her apartment for any reason. You have the weekend to be with her here. The press thinks you are at Camp David. You both need this time to recover and be together. Take care of her Sir and I'll deal with Mrs. Death-Eater herself if anything happens."

Fitz looked at him in shock. "Cy, I don't know what to say." Fitz got out. Olivia was already back to sleep.

"Just take care of her. No one will bother you both unless it's one of us. Like I said, I know this is what you both need. We installed a camera outside her door so we don't have to have an agent there the entire time. It would be noticeable. Tell her I love her too."

"Thank you Cyrus. You really are an old softy." Fitz said to him.

"Yah well don't leak it to the press or anything. I can't lose my spot in hell." Cyrus said to him.

Fitz had to stiffen the laugh. They shook hands and Cyrus left leaving Fitz and Olivia alone finally. He then slid his body out from hers and laid her on the couch. She whimpered realizing he left her. He watched her for a moment and went into her room and turned the bed down. He then went back and scooped her up in his waiting arms.

Immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck and took in a breath. He kissed her forehead and carried her across her apartment. He placed on knee on the bed and laid her gracefully down onto it. Her head hit the pillow and she let out a huge breath. She smiled realizing where she was. He tried to pull away from her and she grabbed for him.

"Don't go, please," she wined at him.

"Oh Livy, I am only taking my pants off and shirt. Trust me I am not leaving you alone. Cy gave me a kitchen pass this weekend so we could spend the weekend together."

He opened her eyes more and really looked at him, "he did what?"

Fitz then took off his shirt and pants and crawled under the covers with her. He ran his arm under her neck and perched himself above her. "Yes I am yours ALL weekend. We can do whatever you want. I am at your beck and call." He said as he leaned into her.

He then began to kiss her face, and neck. She felt his tongue on her, and his breath. She then felt his breath after each kiss and it began to send shivers into her body. Each kiss he placed she heard him start to say "I love you. I can't imagine my life now without in it. You are the most important person in my life. I can't stop wanting you. I can't stop loving you. I can't stop, can you?"

Then he saw a change in her eyes. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"We had sex on your desk didn't we, the night of your inauguration? You left the ball to come back and be with me. I was the only person you really wanted to dance with. I told you we couldn't continue and then you danced with me, in the Oval, then well, we, well broke in your desk," she finally got out biting her bottom lip.

"You remember?" Fitz heart was racing. She got another memory back.

She reached up and caressed his face. She then placed both her open hands on his cheeks. "Yes, I do," now she was blushing. "But what if I can't do that again?"

Then she saw the sheepish, devilish grin come across his face, "Then I'll just have to pick you up and carry you over to it. I _love _to carry you in my arms. Now I have more of a reason to do it." His voiced dropped, with all this desire in it.

"You are terrible Mr. President." She said back to him, dropping her voice a few levels. She began to run her hands up his shirt. His skin was softer then she remembered. She ran her nails up his back and saw his pupils darken with want and need. Her hands then began going up and down his back.

She then reached around and pulled his shirt right off his head. She looked down, and saw his bare chest in the moonlight. God he was sexy, even sexier than he remembered. "Lay down," she then told him.

He squinted his eyes at her, but complied. She then moved herself, so she could look at him. "You're really here with me all weekend, for real."

"Yes Livy I am. I am not going anywhere." He told her, softening his voice. He reached up and ran his fingers on her face. His touch was soothing and she leaned into his hand. She then looked down and really got a good look at his chest. She's is positive she's seen him shirtless before but it was like seeing him for the first time. She wanted to map every inch of his chest.

She propped herself up, and then took her hand, and began to grace his perfect chest. Her touch was light, and tender, sending Fitz into pure heaven. She started on his stomach, tracing every soft spot of his skin. It was firm, she noticed, without much "extra" baggage. From there her fingers found his abs. He most definitely had a "six pack." Her fingers walked on them, counting each one. The higher she got on them, she heard Fitz giggle.

Then from there she reached around and found his sternum. She ran her hand up and down its entire distance. She heard and felt Fitz exhale in delight. She wondered if she had ever done this in the past. Before she could go any further, he rolled her over so they were on their sides. He looked into her face, and she could see love, adoration, and desire in his eyes.

Olivia then took both her hands, and ran them all over his pectoral muscles. They were well defined, strong, and beyond firm. The more her hands moved across them, the more she wanted to bury her head in them. She began to wonder, how in the hell did she ever refused this man in the past. She smiled as she looked into Fitz's eyes, getting the desired reaction.

"What," he finally asked her. "Livy what are you doing?"

"Trying to remember."

"Remember what," he said as he pulled her closer to him. He then began to run his fingers through her hair. She sighed deeply when he did so. "Mmmmm…."

"I am mapping you."

Fitz giggled. "Mapping me? Ummmm, okay? Why," Fitz asked unsure as to what she meant.

"Because," she looked up and took his face in her hands, "I want to remember every square inch of you. I want to memorize with my hands how soft your skin is. How each one of your muscles feels on your chest. My hands have committed to memory Fitz how you feel. I am hoping my mind begins to play catch up."

"Oh Livy," he said softly. He then kissed her forehead and from there he traveled to her cheeks, one on her nose, and when he got to her lips he stopped. He took one of his hands and graced his thumb across her lips. She kissed it lightly, and massaged her face into his embrace. He finally reached her lips and kissed her.

The kiss was sweet, but he lingered there a few moments. He stopped momentarily and went back to deepen the kiss. Both moaned and he wanted more but stopped himself. The moment he pulled away, he saw tears begin to form in her eyes. "I need you Fitz. I need you more than anything else in the world. I can't walk and I won't make it if you leave me now."

She had never been so open with her feelings for him in the past. It was breaking his heart and making it fly at the same time. For her to think, and to tell him openly that she's afraid that he would even think of walking away from her now, was killing him. His heart was shattering into pieces, looking at his strong Livy, breaking in his arms.

"Livy don't you get it. I am IN this with you. If I have to carry you around till the day I can't walk then fine. I will walk for both of us now. We will _walk in sync, and be in this together. _I need you too. You and I are a team." He pulled her into his chest and her head immediately found the perfect spot. She snuggled herself into him as she felt his hands begin to lift her shirt from behind. His fingers than began to rub circles on her spine, and back muscles.

Olivia then looked up and saw him looking down on her. She breathed him in, and told him, "I love you Fitz," as she wrapped her arms around his body. She ran her hands up his back, and pulled herself tighter in his chest. The tighter she held onto him, the more she let herself relax.

"And I love you, now and always." Fitz told her. "I will never leave your side," as he felt her entire body relax. He heard and felt her take in a huge inhalation of air, and then she was out.

"Sleep my sweet baby. I'll be here by your side when you wake, I promise." Fitz then closed his eyes, while holding on her, as if his life depended on it, and drifted off to sleep. Not only do they breathe in sync, they will walk together in sync, from now and forever.

/

**Okay my pumpkins, I didn't leave you in a major cliffhanger for this chapter. I do that so often that I wanted to end this chapter with them in a happy OLITZ moment. I actually cried writing some of this chapter, because Olivia is afraid she'll be alone because of her paralysis. Of course that's #BullFitz but it's Olivia Pope, and she doesn't need anyone. Well except for Fitz.**

**Next chapter you will get to see their weekend together at her apartment, and the start of her therapy. Cyrus definitely turned into an old softy didn't he? If Mellie finds out that he's with her what will she do? And they didn't talk about Mellie being pregnant either. That is to come.**

**Then the of course the divorced details and the dirt the gladiators dug up on Mellie will surface soon. Fitz it waiting for the right moment, of course. When will the "D" bomb drop, well keep reading and following. Soon I promise. It's definitely worth the wait. **

**Leave me "pumpkin seeds" because they make me smile.**

**Peace, Pumpkins, and Peaches….Me's**


	23. You're All I Need To Get By

**Hello Loves! Here is your next chapter of McDreamy. I explain at end why it has taken so long for an update and I hope you will understand. I didn't want to take anything away from this chapter. I know many of you LOVE this tale and so do I. So enjoy and this is mainly fluff, and stuff. And yes ALL OLITZ. **

**Leave me "pumpkin seeds" cuz they make me smile. As always thank you for believing me and my writing. Enjoy darlings….;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 23: "You're All I Need To Get By…A Weekend in Sync"**

**Memories in the Morning…**

Fitz woke a few times during the night only briefly and saw that Olivia was sleeping peacefully in his arms. She had not stirred, or even rolled in any direction since falling asleep on him the night before. This was his first true night really sleeping over in her apartment and to wake up in her arms made it even more special.

By the time he woke up the next morning it was about 8:00am. He could not remember the last time he got to sleep in that late. Fitz had actually gotten about 8-9 hours of sleep. That was un-heard of. Even when they were having their relationship on the trial and while she was in the White House, he never got this much sleep all at once. He was going to talk to Cyrus about making this a weekend thing now. He doubted it but it would be worth a try.

When he looked down and saw that Olivia was still sleeping next to him, all he could do was just lay there and watch her. She had some stray hairs that had fallen over her face, that he decided to push away. As he pushed her hair away, he noticed had to fight the urge to run his fingers through it.

Many times on the trail and after their moments of passion, he would just run his hands over her hair, feelings its texture. It was always smooth, and smelled like a lavender-vanilla. He leaned his head down and sure enough it was the same. Then almost on instinct he placed one of hands on the top of her head and started to almost "pet" her scalp. He only went in a top to bottom motion doing his best not to wake her.

He looked down and noticed that she was still out. He then ran started to run his fingers through her hair, going all the way down to its ends, bringing it up to his face. He didn't realize how much he missed doing this until now.

He was lost in his thoughts and memories of them when he heard, "I am not cat you know. I can 'purr' though if you want me to."

"Livy," he placed his head on the pillow next to her. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was starting to wake up, when I felt your hand going through my hair. You always liked doing it before."

"You remember?"

"Well kind of," she said sleepily. "But I do remember after our first night, we quickly jumped the shower the next day. I washed my hair, and before I had a chance to style it with my flat iron, you just couldn't keep your hands out of my curls. You must have ran your fingers through my hair for a good 10 minutes that morning. I had to slap your hand to get you to stop."

"You do remember!" He then pulled her on top of him and placed both hands in her hair and caressed her scalp. He used his finger tips, and ran them up and down her head. He then started to rub her head in a circular motion, making her sigh in delight.

Then for some strange reason she started to get the giggles. She folded her hands and looked at Fitz who was leaning against some pillows now.

"What's so funny?" Fitz asked her.

"Aren't I supposed to be giving you head?" She blurted out between the giggles.

"Livy!"

"What! That is what you're doing it isn't it. Giving me head, Mr. President," she said as she pulled herself so she could perch herself up over his face.

"Oh Livy, I have missed you, this. I want to wake up like this with you forever. Do you think we can do that?"

Olivia just looked at him. "I don't know. I may have to ask the other smoking hot man in my life."

Fitz just felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through him. "Oh really."

"Yes really. You see he has the blue eyes. Curly wild hair. A fantastic body, and really important job. Plus he likes to make out in the strangest of places."

Fitz squinted at her and rolled them over, causing Olivia to get the giggles. He started to kiss her cheeks, and when he went down to her neck, he heard her gasp for air. "Fitz!"

He was even touching her yet, but her breathing was becoming labored, just waiting to see what he was going to do to her. He then whispered into her ear, "Oh really, so do I have to fight Dr. McDreamy for you now, is that it."

Now she felt his lips on her neck. They were slow, kisses. Each kiss he planted she could feel his tongue gracing her skin, and his lips linger. After each kiss, she felt him smile against her. He worked the right side then the left in the same torturous manner. Each kiss he let his lips stay on her longer. "I wonder, does he know all your sweet spots."

"Oh god, did you always feel this good."

She could feel him grinning from ear to ear against her body. He then propped himself above her, nestling himself in between her legs, and said "No, better. So you've said."

"Well Mr. President, you are just going to have to use your superpowers then to help me remember than now aren't you?"

"Now that I can do," he said winking at her. "Where would you like to me to start?"

"I don't know. You're the Commander and Chief, you figure it out. I don't have all my memories remember, but my body on the other hand," she stops.

"Your body, what Livy?"

"Every time you touch me, I feel this connection. This toe-curling, hair straightening, fire within me that I can't explain even if I wanted to, I can't. It's like I would never be able to get enough of you, us together like this. It seems like my body wants all of you all the time."

Fitz smiled at her. "Well now you know how I feel. Every time we've made love in the past Livy, we always came together with such a passion. A passion, trust and respect, that I've never experienced, until I met you. You bring a side out of my soul, and heart, that I didn't think existed. The moment our bodies are connected in any way, I…." then Fitz stopped.

"Fitz, what is it?"

"I don't want to scare you."

"I am not afraid Fitz."

"I never want to be any further than arm's reach away from you. If you would have died from this tumor, a part of me would have died with you. I can't be me, without you in my life. I don't know how I did it in the past, but I am not going back to that life."

"But you're married, and the President of the United States."

"I know Livy. I know. But we will be together. You believe me right?" Fitz asked her hoping she knew that he would never leave her.

"Fitz, we have overcome so much, that I know we can make it through this."

"Good," he leaned in to kiss her again but then heard her stomach growl at them, causing them both to laugh.

"So I see someone is hungry then." Fitz asked her.

"Obviously," she said burying herself in his chest.

"Well Livy, how about I get out of bed, and make us some breakfast."

"You are going to cook for me. Seriously?" She was doing her best not to laugh at him.

"Hey I can do cook. If I can rule this great nation, I can sure cook to."

"Oh please tell me you aren't going to bake anything?" She asked him.

"Why?"

"Because if I remember when we were at the ranch, you tried to make cookies for me and they came out like hockey pucks. They were so burnt it took days for the kitchen to air out and I called you 'Governor Crisp' for days."

"Livy you remember that?"

"Yes, I remember Fitz. That's good right."

"Oh Livy," he said pulling her into his chest, "it's great. You stay here and I'll try to get some food going okay. I love you."

"I love you too Governor Crisp."

/

**Cooking In Sync**

Fitz then leaned down and kissed Olivia passionately on the lips before pulling himself out of the bed. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew she was hungry and to be honest so was he. With his sleep shorts on and his NAVY shirt now, he walked into the kitchen. He got out everything he needed for breakfast and began to get things ready.

Then all of a sudden he stopped and something told him to go and check on Olivia. When he got into the bedroom he just about had a heart attack. He saw her sitting up on the bed, with her legs over the side, ready to get into her chair. She started to slide herself off the bed, when he reached her.

"Fitz, what are you doing?" She fussed at him.

"What am I doing? What do you think you are doing?"

She puckered her lips at him and squinted her eyes down, making a mad face. "Let's see, I was trying not to be a bother to you and get out of bed on my own. A lady has needs you know."

He knelt down before her, and took her face into his hands. "Needs huh?" Then he leaned in and rubbed his nose to hers.

She pulled his face away from her and told him, "Yes Fitz, _needs._"

"And they are," he said inching closer to her. He began to rub her legs up and down.

"Well for starters, I need to get out of my bed and go to the bathroom. I am trying to do this on my own because you won't always be here. I can't rely on you for everything, nor everyone else. Some things I must figure out."

"But," she stopped him by kissing him.

"No buts Fitz. I know you mean well if I let you, you would carry me in your arms all the time. I appreciate the romantic gesture and thought of that, but some things I need to do on my own. Getting out of bed, and wheeling my happy butt to the bathroom is one of them. I did it in the hospital, now back up and let me do it here."

"I don't want you to fall Livy." Fitz said to her, almost in a whimper. If she got hurt and he wasn't around, he'd never forgive himself.

"I'll be fine. I got this handled okay. Just stand back and watch. Please," she said to him pouting now.

"Fine. You know I can't say no when you make that face at me anyway."

She wiggled her eye brows at him and he stepped back but only slightly. If she fell, he would be right there to catch her. She lifted herself off the bed and got in her chair. Once securely in it, she put her hands on her hips and told him, "Told yah!"

Fitz shook his hand and tried to push her to the bathroom. Right before he touched the chair, she whipped her head around and told him "Don't even think about it Mister. I got this, now git."

He let out a sigh then small laugh and backed away. "All right, I'll be good. Can I at least make sure you make it in there okay."

She turned the chair around, and looked at him. "Fine, Mr. President. But you ain't coming in with me."

He nodded his head and watched her wheel herself in. She blew him a kiss and shut the door. "That man will be the death of me, I swear."

"I heard that." Fitz said.

"Go get cooking Fitzgerald, because if you burn something, I'll burn your butt cheeks."

"Promises!"

"URGHHH! God dang-it you're incorrigible."

"Yes dear." Fitz said and walked off into the kitchen.

/

"**You're All I Need To Get By…"**

Olivia finished in the bathroom on her own without any problems, which she was very grateful for. The last thing she needed was Fitz in the bathroom with her. He's done so much for her already. She attempted to fix her hair, considering it was a mess, and wheeled out into the kitchen.

She hit the doorway and saw Fitz, the President of the United States at her stove making her breakfast. He was scrambling eggs, cooking bacon, and he even had toast going. Then she smelled French Toast. She didn't remember him ever cooking this well in the past, so maybe it was a new skill he acquired.

She was about to wheel herself forward, when he turned on his small CD player. She watched him "bee-bop" back and forth to the music, paying no attention that she was watching him. He was totally in his own world.

Then "_You're All I Need To Get By_," the newer version by Glee, came on the player. She was not sure how she acquired this song, because she didn't watch the show. But she love the original version and must have found this new version also. She thought about saying something to him to alert him to her presence. Olivia began to slowly inch her way to him when she heard this out of the POTUS, her "McDreamy"….

_**Fitz:**__ "Like the sweet morning dew, I took one look at you,  
And it was plain to see,  
you were my destiny. _

_(_Olivia giggles, and Fitz turns around and sees her there finally. She tells him to come closer with her finger. Fitz goes to her and bends down, totally embarrassed and shocked. She places both her hands on his face, looking directly into his eyes and floors him when she sings the next verse of the song.)

_**Olivia:**__ "With my arms open wide,  
I threw away my pride  
I'll sacrifice for you  
Dedicate my life for you  
I will go where you lead  
Always there in time of need"_

(Fitz then picks her up out of her chair and places her on the counter top. He touches her face and sings the next verse to her.)

_**Fitz:**__ And when I lose my will  
You'll be there to push me up the hill_

(Fitz nestles himself between her legs, and she wraps her arms around his neck. He begins to pull her into him. Then they sing the next line of the song together.)

_**Fitz and Olivia:**__ "There's no, no looking back for us  
We got love sure 'nough, that's enough  
You're all, You're All I need to get by."_

_(Song sung by Glee Cast…Original by Marvin Gaye and Tammy Terrill)_

The song continued to play and Olivia watches him in awe that here is the President of the United States and he just sang to her. When the song finished he picked her up and twirls her around, letting her legs fly in the air. She starts to laugh at him, not sure where this side of him is coming from. He eventually puts her down, put only in his lap.

"So Madame, how did I do?" Fitz asks her out of breath.

"Well if this President gig doesn't work out for you, I'll contact someone from Glee and see if you can go on as a gym teacher or something." She then realizes he's said that to her.

"Very funny Livy. Wait what's wrong?"

"You told me once that when I call you Mr. President, I sound sometimes make it sound like you're a gym teacher. I use to make sound sexy. I do that when I'm ticked at you or when I am trying to distance myself away from you."

"Do you remember anything else?" Fitz was hoping.

She looked over at her table and saw the roses he brought for her from the night before. She tried to wiggle out of his lap, and Fitz puts her in her chair. She wheels over to the flowers and he gives her one out of the vase. She smells its sweetness. She then sees them in the Rose Garden at the White House. She is pacing in circles.

"The Rose Garden…" Olivia looks at him.

"What about it?" Fitz wanted to know how much she remembered.

"Our spot. Wait we have a spot in the Rose Garden?"

Fitz smiled at her. "Yes we do Livy, why?" His heart was pounding in his chest. Does she remember this key moment in their relationship.

"_I pace in circles when something is wrong, _don't I."

"Yes, you do. _When you're thinking it's back and forth, but when something is wrong it's circles."_ He knelt down. "Do remember anything else?"

"I can picture us out there Fitz, but I can't remember anything else." She wraps her arms around herself, trying to comfort herself. Fitz gets down to her level and pulls her into his strong arms. She then starts to tear up. Her mind was racing in circles but why was it drawing a blank. It's like the memory is right there and she can almost touch it. It's just out of reach and it's slipping away from her. She tries to grab on it, onto them, but can't.

"Hey what's with the tears?"

"What if I can't remember anything else? What if my memories of us don't come back? What if my legs don't come back? What if I forget US all over again? Then I'll lose you."

At this point, he scoops her back out of her chair, and sits her down with her. He can sense her fears. Fears that she'll forget him, them, what they have together again. He takes her face in his hands, and starts to place kisses all over it, causing a smile to form on her face. She leans into his chest and she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him into her. She then places her face in his neck and breaths him in.

He looks down at her and tells her, "Then we will make new memories together starting today, with this weekend together. _And this time, things will be different._ Your legs, if you never walk again, then my legs become _ours. _My whole body is yours anyway Livy, just like my heart."

"But what if…" Fitz places his finger over her lips to hush her once again. He gets that she is afraid to forget again. But he won't let that happen.

"No. We will make no memories together Livy. I promise you. I don't make promises I don't keep." Fitz told her, smiling now.

She pulls out of his arms only slightly, looking up into his eyes. He leans down and kisses her. The kiss was utter perfection, and they stay connected this way for a minute. When they pull apart she agrees and he puts her back in her chair and she goes by the table.

/

**Playing Catch up**

While Olivia was sitting there, she watched Fitz finished getting everything ready. Once he was done, he brought everything over for her and they sat and ate. She didn't remember if they had ever done this before. She asked Fitz, and he told her on the campaign they ate breakfast together but he had never cooked for her, or had this kind of an opportunity.

She asked Fitz about the campaign. He about to say something and she stopped him. "Wait you fired me."

"Yes Livy I did."

"You fired me because, even though you knew I was the best. What you felt for me, frightened you back then. There was a connection between us right from the start wasn't there."

"Yes there was. You told me…"

"That you'd be lucky to have me…" she finished for him.

He leaned forward, and placed his head next to hers. "And you are so right. _I am lucky to have you."_

She smiled back and him and attempted to clear the table. Fitz almost protested but she stopped him. She placed the dishes in her lap and wheeled everything over to the sink. She turned and eyed him, and Fitz just smiled at her.

Now that breakfast was over they went into the living room and she got herself onto the couch by herself. Fitz turned the TV on, and they sat, cuddled up with one another and watched TV. It was perfect. They watched the news, and some cartoons. Fitz could not remember the last time he's ever felt this relaxed.

When it was after noon time, Olivia asked him if he was hungry for lunch. He was about to get up but she told him not to. She reminded him that she could take of some things on her own and got into her chair and wheeled into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, and grabbed about some things for lunch, all while Fitz was watching.

"You know Livy, I am supposed to be doing things for you. You can't do everything."

She turned to face him. "I can do most things. I know I just had brain surgery, and my legs don't work, but I CAN do this. You just have to stop being a pest Fitzgerald and let me."

"Fitzgerald, ouch Liv. You don't have to bring out my full name." He smiled at her again. She shook her head at him 'yes.' He then said, "So I guess you have lunch handled?"

"Yes I do. I can do some things Fitz."

Fitz just shook his head at her. "I know that. But I am here and I want to spoil you."

Olivia then giggled at him. "You can't help me all the time Fitz you know. You DO have a country to run."

He knelt before her and said, "I know that. But right now, I am here with you. And this is the only place I want to be."

She kissed him, and both made lunch together. Luckily it wasn't anything fancy and didn't take long. They sat, ate, and enjoyed each other's company. Nothing was rushed, which was usually the case. Olivia tried to clean up the dishes this time and Fitz stopped her. He took them away from her and brought everything back into the kitchen.

/

**POTUS PT Time and Bath Time**

Olivia watched him wash the dishes from both meals and put everything away. He asked her what she would like to do next, since did not seem too tired. She wanted him to help her with exercises. The therapist gave her a list of things for her to try and she knew if he found this list on his own, and she was doing them alone, he would be upset with her.

"Of course," he said and they wheeled into the living room. Fitz pushed her coffee table out of the way and he got an exercise mat out of her closet. She grabbed her exercises, and everything she needed. Most of them were upper body, to strength her arms, because of the wheel chair. The stronger her arms become, the more power she could have to stand up on her own.

Fitz sat in front of her on the mat, with her in front of him. He watched her do everything with grace and poise, like she's always done in the past. She lifted her weights, and Fitz made sure she didn't over do anything. When it came time for her legs, Fitz helped her stretch them out, and moved them up and down for her, lifting them off the ground. He didn't go to fast, and kept his eyes focused on hers.

"Fitz?"

"What?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Fitz gave her a devilish grin, and put her legs down and started to massage her muscles up, down and in circles. As he did so, she noticed his smile, the desire in his eyes, and how much care he took into not to hurt her. Fitz then sat in front of her, and grabbed onto her, pulling her forward into his lap.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked him.

She watched his facial expression, and he leaned into her neck. "I'm giving you a massage Livy."

"Fitz," she told him sternly. She could almost feel his hands getting higher up her legs. He watched her eyes getting bigger, noticing her body's response to him. "I can feel that."

"Really?"

"Yes, not a lot, but I know where you're hands are, without looking down. Unless, it's because I know you so well. If I remember, you always had a hard time, keeping your hands to yourself."

Fitz then put her down on the mat and scooped her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed him in. She watched him walk by the couch and into her room. He placed her gently on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"So," he told her, "what do you want to do now? I am at your beck and call." He whispered this to her, and began to kiss her neck. "You're the ONLY woman in the world that can say they have the Leader of the Free World wrapped around their finger."

"So you'll do _anything _I want."

He kissed her passionately, and once his tongue found hers, he wanted her right then and there. It had been so long since they had been together, and even though he wanted her, it wasn't the right time. Plus Fitz didn't want to hurt her in anyway.

"Take a bath with me, please," she paused and trailed her fingers up and down his face. "Mr. President," she then whimpered in his ear. "You did say you would do anything I asked."

She nuzzled her face to his and reached down and pulled his shirt up and off over his head. Now he was laying on top of her topless. She started to run her fingers up and down his back and sides, causing him to sigh then giggle.

"Hey stop that," Fitz told her.

"Why?"

"Because I'm ticklish, Livy." He said back to her, as she attempted to squirm away.

"So are you going to join me, or not, Mr. President."

"Most definitely," he growled back at her. "But I am not going to promise to behave myself. You, me, naked in a tub of bubbles can only mean one thing for me afterwards."

She made a funny face at him.

"Cold shower."

She shook her head at him and he pulled her up on the bed. He got her to the edge and he went into the bathroom and took care of everything. He told her to close of eyes after a while and to keep them closed until he said she could open them. About five minutes later, she felt him scoop her up, and bring her into the bathroom.

He told her to open her eyes and she gasped for air. "Fitz!"

Inside her bathroom, were candles lit everywhere and red rose petals all floating in the water. "How did you do this so fast?"

"I have my ways Livy."

He then sat her on the counter and he took off her shirt. She was there looking at him in her bra and all of a sudden felt bashful. She placed her arms around her chest to shield herself from his gaze. He reached for her and she attempted to pull away.

"Hey," he told her, "you ARE beautiful. So beautiful, Livy."

"But I am different now." She was uneasy, and self conscious. Of course he's seen her topless and naked but without the use of her legs, she was different.

"No you are not different. You and me are the same. Remember that. We do everything in sync. Never forget that okay."

She made a face at him, but was still hesitant. He reached his arms forward and easily helped her lower hers down. He placed himself in between her legs, carefully not to cause her to lose her balance, and pulled her into his chest. Fitz then reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He pulled the straps off her arms and kissed them all the way down till it fell on the floor.

He walked back up to her and she wrapped her arms around him, and they stayed at that way for a while. No words were said, and they just listened to each other breath in and out. He would give anything to be this way with her always. He then lifted her off the counter and moved them to a wall.

"Fitz," she told him.

"I have an idea." HE placed her arms around his neck and he told her to hold onto him. If he let her go, she would go down. She clung to him desperately, and he pulled her pants down so they would just fall to the floor. He then gathered her naked body to his and placed her in the water.

She leaned back and let the water covered her body. It felt so good. She asked Fitz if he was going to come in and join her, but he wanted her to have some alone time first. Once he got in there with her, he knew it would be difficult to control himself. She sat up and he washed her back. He even reached down into the water, and washed her legs.

"Okay I'm clean. Now get in here." Without warning she pulled him and he unceremoniously feel into the water with his boxers on still.

"Livy, I wasn't naked yet. You've never been able to do that before."

"Well, that's what happens when you've been lifting weights and pushing yourself around in a chair Fitz."

He laughed at her more and pulled off his very soaked boxers. He rung them out and tossed them into the sink.

"So, now what Miss Pope? You have me all wet over here. What are you going to do about it?" He said this to her with his voice full of sarcasm, and a hint of seduction.

"Close your eyes."

/

**Power and Great Responsibilty….and President Mc….(I'll let you guess which "Mc" it is.)**

Fitz gave her a funny look and complied. Using her arm strength the pushed herself over to him, and once Fitz realized what she was doing, he moved with her. When he opened his eyes she was in his arms, in the bathtub, with her legs hanging off behind him. If Fitz was not excited before, he was now.

"Livy," was all he could get out.

"Yes," she said to him, as she trailed kisses on his neck. She then started to push herself up and down on him. Fitz was not inside her yet, but if she kept this up, he would be. It was far too long since they had been together, and this was all too much.

"What are you doing?"

"Some of my exercises my therapist gave me to do. It focuses on building up my arm strength. Why?" She said this, as she continued to do this to him.

"Because if you don't stop, I won't be able to Livy. I want you to much." Fitz said to her. He got his hands out of the water and touched her face, causing her to stop. "This has to be right. You just had brain surgery, and if something were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself. I love you so much Livy. I need you."

Olivia saw the terror in his eyes and stopped moving. "Fitz, I am not going to die. I…"

He stopped her mid-sentence. "Quiet."

Fitz kissed her on her lips, and he quickly washed her off then himself. He stepped out of the tub and wrapped a lavender towel around his waist. The beads of water where trailing down his chest, and falling on his face gave him a "Steamy-Sex" appeal like she had never thought possible. Olivia was just swooning looking at him. She didn't remember if she had ever seen him in this color before but dang he looked GOOD!

She looked him up and down and literally had to fan herself in the bath tub. Fitz saw her thinking something was wrong and asked "Are you okay? Do you need me to get you out?"

She swallowed really hard and told him "Oh no, I'm good President McSteamy. I am just fine. Just, enjoying the view."

"Olivia, are you sure, wait, did you just call me President McSteamy?"

She nodded her head up and down, and gave him another once over. He saw her lick her lips and it turned him on even more. "Woman you are going to be the death of me."

"Well if you didn't look so yummy in that towel, I wouldn't be overheating in the bathtub." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and winked at him.

Fitz blushed even more. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Fitz reached into the water, scooped her out, and placed her on a towel. He wrapped her up and carried her to the bedroom. He sat her down and began to dry her off. She tried to tell him that she could do it herself, but he placed his finger on her lips to stop her.

He went and grabbed her robe from the closet and draped it over her. She saw his hands shaking and stopped him.

"Fitz?"

He didn't think that spending all this time with her would bring back the memory of her collapsing in his arms at the White House, not only two weeks ago. The thought of them taking anything too far and losing her, scared him like nothing else. His mind was racing back to that day how she risked everything to tell him finally that she loved him, without reservations. She risked it all to tell him, how much she loved him. She could have died because of it.

She wanted to get into the bed, but could not move any further. He got himself up and grabbed a shirt from her dresser and placed it on her body. She motioned for him to get into her in the bed, and he laid her down gently. He stood there staring at her, afraid to get close to her all of a sudden. Olivia could see the turmoil in his face. Something was scary him, but why?

She moved the covers back and he slid in next to her pulling her into his arms. Fitz began to rub her body all over with his hands, and she heard him say "Oh God," the more he touched her. He had his head placed on top of hers, and she reached up and touched his face, feeling that it was damp, but it was not from the shower.

She turned her head to him and said, "Fitz, talk to me please."

"It's just," He stopped. She's here with him now. She's fine. She's not going to die on him.

"What?"

"You almost died on me Livy. Literally."

She wrapped herself around him, and began to rub her hands up and down his chest. "Lay down with me, come on."

He laid his head on the pillow next to her, but refused to let her go. She turned to face him. "You don't remember do you Livy?" She shook her head no.

"Remember what?"

"You died on me Livy. TWICE! You died on me and there was nothing I could do to save you." He managed to say without losing it completely.

Fitz then told her that Stephen came with her to the White House. They were to tell Cyrus first what was happening to her. He was supposed to find out after she had already gone into surgery. He reminded her of him letting her go in the restaurant three to four weeks before that.

"You let me go? Why?"

"We kept hurting each other. Every time we were around the other we fought. What we have together is just so powerful that, it causes issues for everyone around us. I barely functioned without you."

"So how did you know I was at the White House?"

Fitz then told her that a secretary told him that Cyrus was out in the Rose Garden talking to her. He looked out the window and saw her. He knew she was not herself. In one glance, he knew she was not well. She was getting ready to walk away when Fitz finally came up behind her.

He then reiterated everything she said to him, and then she collapsed in his arms. How helpless he felt. No matter how hard he tried to wake her, watching the paramedics try to revive her, with no avail. He watched her body shake uncontrollably due to a seizure. The medical team did everything to bring her back but she would not wake.

When she finally woke up, and said his name, his entire world shifted back into focus. It made him realize that he would do anything to be with her. He did not care who saw him kiss her before she boarded the chopper. He had to be as close to her as possible.

He is the powerful man in the world, and in that instance, of almost losing her, then on the MRI table, which he told her about next, he felt alone. The only person that could save him was dying and he couldn't do anything to prevent it. He has all this power but none of it he could use to save her. What good is power if you can't use it to save the one that means more to you than anything on this earth? What good is power if it means you can't have the one person that made you believe in yourself?

Fitz told her that "_with power comes great responsibility_." But in that instance, not having her, his life as President meant nothing. She made him feel powerful. Olivia made him believe that he could prevent a war from breaking out, terrorists from hurting our soldiers, and another attack on our soil. She made him believe that he is a "great president," because he leads with his heart and head.

Fitz had been brave and strong for her since this all started, barely letting himself come to grips with the ordeal. And now telling her what had occurred, ripped open a wound that was so large, there was no one that could fix it, but his Livy.

He buried his head into her chest and cried, "You almost left me all alone. You are all I have. I can be me without you." He said this to her while she was unconscious in the hospital, after her surgery.

These words broke her. She didn't remember all their relationship but what she did know was that what she felt for Fitz, and what he felt for her was like no other love in the world.

Fitz sunk down in her bed, and she wrapped her arms around him. He laid his head on her chest, and he just cried till he could not cry anymore. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest against her body. She wanted to do more for him. Olivia then began to rub his back, and her fingers through his hair. She than began to "hum" to him.

She felt his tortured breaths begin to subside. His breathing slowed down and became more regular. She told him, as she clung to him, "I am not going anywhere. I am all in."

Fitz nodded his head up and down and squeezed her more. "I can't let you go. I have to be with you now no matter what. If I walk away again, and something happens to you, I'd never forgive myself. You get that now right?"

"I get it Fitz, but you can't be with me 24/7."

"You think I don't know that. I know that. I just need to know that you are safe. You have to be safe. That's why I want Tom with you at all times if I am not around. He's always been on my side and he offered to do this for me. Please Livy. With Tom by your side if I can't be, I know you will be safe. I need to know that you are safe."

"Okay."

He lifted his head up to look at her. "Okay?"

"Okay."

He kissed her lips and pulled away. The kiss told her everything she needed to know. While she was afraid to lose him because of her legs, Fitz was paralyzed by fear of her leaving his side forever. He scooted back down in the bed and closed his eyes on her chest. Soon he was asleep. She tried to wake him but he just nuzzled into her bust line even more.

"I love you Fitz," she told him. She cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes and fell asleep with him.

/

A few hours later, Fitz woke up and saw that Olivia had fallen asleep with him. She looked so at peace. He got on his arm and lifted himself off of her. He graced his nose against hers, and breathed her in. He started to trace his fingers on her face, mapping every feature. She only stirred slightly, took in deep breath, and continued to sleep.

He placed his face in her neck and began to kiss her lightly. "I. Love. You," he told her, pulling her into his body.

"I love you too," she said as her eyes fluttered open.

"Did I wake you?" Fitz asked her.

"No. I felt you move and it woke me up."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We need to get out of bed. We can stay in here all day."

"Oh?" He leaned down and started running his hands over her entire body. "I was kind of hoping we could. We have a lot of ground to make up for. Or should I say make out for instead."

"Fitz, you are terrible."

He leaned into her, and began to kiss her again. As they deepened the kiss, and got himself on top of her once again. He bent her legs for her and ran his hands up and down them. He used the tops of his fingers and began to push into her muscles, testing to see if she could feel him again.

He lifted her shirt so they could have their bare chests against the other. He wanted the skin to skin contact so they could be as close as humanly possible. He needed to feel that she was real.

"So we are staying in this bed until dinner. Is that understood? I want to hug you. I want to kiss you like crazy. I will only do things you want me to do. But most of all, I just want to lay here with you. I want to look at you, and just watch you." Fitz told her.

"Watch me?"

"Yes watch you. I used to do it all the time on the campaign and in the White House when you worked for me Livy. Do you remember?"

"Um a little. You'll have to explain it to me then."

"It's fine and we can talk about it later. How about we lay in bed and watch some TV."

Olivia nodded and he turned on the TV. On the new they saw that he was at Camp David getting a weekend away from it all. Cy must have released some old footage because he remembered seeing this shots before.

When it came time for dinner Fitz tried to help her but she would not allow him too up to a point. They went into the kitchen and they worked in sync. They made "penne alla vodka" with a salad and garlic bread. She asked him about Jerry and Karen and what they had been up to since she remembered seeing them last.

Fitz told her that Karen still hated tennis and Jerry was still shy but was beginning to come out of his shell. Olivia listened to him and her mind began to wander. Then she got really quiet and Fitz knew something was bothering her.

They finished dinner and once the kitchen was clean Olivia had Fitz push her into the living room. He wanted to place her on the couch but she told him no.

Sensing something was wrong, he asked her, "Livy's what's wrong? Did I say or do something wrong?"

"No, it's not that Fitz. I want to ask you this but I didn't want to ruin our day. This has been in the back of mind and…"

"And…" letting his voice trail off, waiting for her to continue. But she didn't.

"Okay," he said leaning forward now on the couch. "You can ask me anything you know that."

"It's just I am afraid of your answer. I have a gut feeling I will remember why once you explain it to me but I still need to know."

Now Fitz was scared. "Liv, tell me. I won't let anything ruin this weekend and our time together. Nothing you ask me or tell me can do that."

She wheeled away from him, almost unable to look at him. She swallowed really hard, and turned around slowly to face him. She took a breath and said, "Why is Mellie pregnant?"

/

**Okay my pumpkins I am going to leave you waiting and watching for the next chapter of McDreamy now. Olivia asked the "Preggie" finally. I know this update was LONG overdue and I will break it down #OliviaPope style and tell you why…**

**5. Beginning of June..I lost my phone. Not a good way to start the summer.**

**4. June 12****th**** had to put to sleep a beloved pet. Many of you know this and have sent me your condolences. This pet was my baby and losing him took a lot out of me. Thank you for being there for me.**

**3. Two weeks later a close family member passed away. Just when I was getting back into my writing. This person was like my 2****nd**** mom, and it left me numb for days.**

**2. July 4****th**** weekend, one of my close friend's that I have known since grade school, tells me that her daughter is having baby. Her daughter is like my own child. I literally #HaveNoWords on that. ;-(**

**1. Then to top it off just a few days ago, my other best friend tells me that she has cancer. **

**So this has been my last 6 weeks. Pretty bad huh. To say I need Olivia Pope to come and #FixMe would be an understatement. I don't even think Dr. McDreamy could help me right now. President McDreamy has his work cut out for him even.**

**/**

**So I am gradually getting back into my stories. I chose my four most popular for updates more often. "_A 1000 Years_," "_Breath of Fresh Air_," "_Fitz and the Fixer_," and "_Saving Grace_," will get posted more often. They are perfect #ScandalTherapy. "Grace" is the next one to be posted so be on the lookout. ;-)**

**I also hoped you enjoyed that sexy "McSteamy" towel scene I threw in this chapter for you all. I was literally fanning myself writing that. To see TG on screen in a towel…I would do more than fan myself. Whoa! **

**The next chapter Fitz will have to explain to Liv about the new baby. How much will he tell her, well only my mind and fingers know that loves. Then Liv goes to therapy, and her follow up appointment. Meredith and Derek may not be in the next chapter but for sure the one after. **

**"_You're All I Need To Get By_," was used in this chapter for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infridgment intended. I gave credit to the GLEE cast and Marvin Gaye and Tammy Terrill. **

**Oh and the divorce, what does Fitz have on Mellie? Well #GetReady...that is coming out too. Next chapter or the one after. Not sure but Fitz needs to drop that nuke soon. :-)**

**As always leave me "pumpkin seeds."**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins….Me's**


End file.
